El cor en el tot
by MiyukiChan14
Summary: [HIATUS TEMPORAL fins Juliol] Els esdeveniments després de El Gran Joc deixen a un Sherlock depenent del seu millor amic i colega. Però en John té un secret... Hurt/Comfort, Romance. Slash. Traducció autoritzada per VerityBurns
1. Conseqüències

_Hola! Aquesta és una traducció de la història "The Heart in the Whole" escrita per VerityBurns. La traducció està feta sota el seu consentiment perquè pogui arribar a més lectors. Així doncs, gaudiu de la història.**  
**_

**N.A.** Aquesta història es situa just després de _El Gran Joc _i no està connectada amb l'altra història de l'autora _El camí menys fressat_.

**WARNING**: Per TBI o traumatisme craneoencefàlic. Si no significa res per a tu, suposo que no t'has de preocupar.

**Capítol 1: Conseqüències**

Dos trets.

Havien estat dos trets.

_Rebobina…_

Esperant, esquena tensada contra el costat de l'emprovador, cames tensades i llestes.

Esperant, la força enroscant-se al seu cos, la seva mirada aclucant-se, concentrada en l'arma, a la mà d'en Sherlock, i el dit d'en Sherlock que començava a prémer el gallet.

Esperant, fins al punt en què hi havia les mateixes possibilitats de que en Sherlock canviés d'idea o s'aturés, fins que el moment del tret va ser inevitable.

Només llavors s'havia mogut, alliberant tota aquella energia en un esclat d'acceleració que va enviar-lo volant a través del terra enrajolat directament cap a en Sherlock, braços estesos per envoltar-lo contra ell, el cos retorçant-se per maximitzar el seu impuls mentre tots dos es capbussàven a la piscina amb la bola de foc de l'armilla de bombes esclatant per sobre dels seus caps, la força de l'explosió enviant-los més al fons de la piscina.

Soroll, llum, pressió, falta d'aire, totes les sensacions flotant per la seva ment, però cap d'elles tocant l'horror subjacent mentre el seu cervell es connectava amb les seves orelles. La impassibilitat d'en Sherlock, el record del seu cos sacsejant-se de cop mentre en John l'agafava i l'aclaparadora i petrificant consciència de que havia sentit dos trets.

Dos trets, quan només hauria d'haver estat un.

* * *

En John va despertar sacsejant-se, engarrotat i incòmode a la cadira de l'hospital, la seva mirada anant immediatament cap a la quieta figura sobre el llit, després cap al text de les pantalles de les màquines situades a les bandes.

Cap canvi.

Va mirar avall, a la mà que estava embolicada en la seva. La forta i capaç mà que normalment es movia amb increïble precisió i propòsit. Els llargs dits que podien dominar un violí lliurant les més exquisites notes. Ara eren tan fràgils, tan quietes, les venes blaves massa evidents a través de la pàl·lida, pàl·lida pell.

Gairebé va somriure, pensant en la reacció d'en Sherlock si obrís els ulls i veiés en John agafant la seva mà. La cella se li elevaria davant tal imposició, ho sabia.

Va moure la seva mirada, com si per mirar fixament les celles d'en Sherlock les animés a moure's, però no hi va haver res. Els seus ulls van recórrer els marcats ossos de les galtes, la seva llarga mandíbula, els seus sorprenents llavis carnosos. La persona més viva, més conscient de tot, la més dinàmica que en John mai havia conegut – on havia anat?

Darrere d'ell, la porta va obrir-se, però en John no va girar-se. El personal havia intentat fer-lo fora al principi, insistint en què ell no era família, no tenia connexió ni drets, però en John va baixar el cap i, tossut, va rebutjar cedir. En Mycroft va entrar abans que se li acostessin massa per desallotjar-lo.

Ells havien tingut un pacient i tot gràcies a en John, va remarcar en Mycroft, amb un somriure aprovatiu que en John amb prou feines va notar. Havia estat ell el que havia agafat i girat en Sherlock de manera que la bala, que hauria d'haver entrat pel darrere del seu cap, només l'havia fregat.

Hi havia hagut una discussió, però en John no havia escoltat res més. Ell ja tenia prou experiència amb els germans Holmes com per saber qui guanyaria.

"Cap canvi?" Era l'Anthea, fent el seu control de bon matí per favor d'en Mycroft.

En John va dir que no amb el cap. No volia l'Anthea en aquella habitació. Ella no estava preocupada per en Sherlock. No li importava si la figura sobre el llit encara contenia el seu esperit o si tan sols era una closca, una casa buida. Per ella no importava, en Sherlock només era un punt a la seva agenda, no li importava.

Va donar-li un cop d'ull. No tenia embenatges esclafant-li el cap. Cap agulla als seus braços. Cap ventilador que la mantingués respirant. Ulls oberts, conscients, desperts... No va poder mirar-la per més temps. Per què havia de ser el cos d'en Sherlock el que estava estirat al llit? Tantes persones, cap d'elles tan viva com en Sherlock, cap d'elles tan única, cap d'elles tan important.

Com a metge, en John sabia que estava malament pensar d'aquella manera, i tant que ho sabia. El ressentir-se de tothom perquè ells caminàven i parlàven quan en Sherlock no podia estava malament.

Com a home, no li importava. Millor si hagués estat qualsevol altre, millor si hagués estat l'Anthea, millor si hagués estat en John mateix, millor si hagués sigut qualsevol altre que en Sherlock Holmes, qui deixaria un gran buit al món. Quan va enrecordar-se de mirar al voltant, ella ja no hi era.

* * *

Havien estat sis dies i set nits des de l'explosió.

La primera nit de pànic, d'horror, una imatge borrosa de moviment i color a la memòria d'en John.

El viatge a l'ambulància, la sang, els crits, l'activitat frenètica amb una total quietud com a centre. Cap resposta per part d'en Sherlock, cap reacció. Encara viu, però d'alguna manera, ja absent.

Gent burxant en John, llums als seus ulls. "Shock" deien. "Estàs en shock" seient en un cantó, esquena contra la paret, mirant fixament a l'home que no era allà. Inútil.

L'hospital. Van endur-se en Sherlock, operació d'emergència per alleujar la pressió al seu cervell. Reparant el dany produit per la trajectòria de la bala que havia anat directa al darrere del seu crani. El desig desesperat de que sobrevisqués.

Assegut a la sala d'espera, totes dues mans tremolant, gent parlant però que només era soroll, sense sentit. Paraules al seu cap donant voltes i voltes... _Tan sols viu després de l'operació Sherlock, tan sols no moris._ Donant voltes i voltes. _No moris Sherlock, només no moris. _Voltes i voltes fins que va pensar que es tornaria boig.

Després el primer dia pel seu compte, sense timó, perdut.

Un dia de cafè sense beure i preguntes de la policia que no volien dir res, no tenien sentit, irrellevants – no podien veure que no importava? Què era el que importava?

Un dia esperant que en Sherlock es despertés. Que despertés i respongués les preguntes i demanés que el traguéssin d'allà per poder anar a casa – no savien que tenia un munt d'experiments en un estat crític?

Un dia llarg, un dia sense final, un dia que continuava sense parar mentre en Sherlock no es despertava, no saltava fora del llit per córrer darrere del maleït d'en Moriarty, no cridava a en John per ser avorrit i predictible i un idiota, i no es despertava, ell tan sols no es despertava.

Una nit tranquila. Els xiulets dels monitors, el xiuxiueig del ventilador, desapareixent en un fons de soroll.

Tranquil.

'A vegades, no parlo durant dies,' en Sherlock l'havia advertit. 'Això et molestaria?'

En John no havia respost a la pregunta llavors, però la seva resposta hauria estat 'No' si hagués dit alguna cosa. Ara el molestava. No diria 'no' mai més.

El segon dia van portar més experts. Per primer cop, en John va desitjar no ser metge, que no pogués entendre el significat de l'escala de coma Glasgow, que no fos familiar amb el diagnòstic per traumatisme craneoencefàlic (_TBI_), que no sapigués de quina manera les possibilitats d'en Sherlock havien caigut un cop el punt de les 24 hores havia passat.

En Mycroft era allà, estava parlant amb els metges, preguntant, demanant informació que en John sabia que no podien donar-li. Cap mena de poder o influència pot deduïr els misteris del cervell humà. No hi havia manera de saber quan, o si en Sherlock es despertaria, o com n'estaria d'afectat.

Els especialistes parlaven amb en Mycroft. En John va poder sentir-los mencionar possibles problemes amb la memòria, la parla, la visió, l'equilibri. En Sherlock podria patir canvis en l'humor; la seva personalitat podria veure's completament alterada. Els problemes més importants serien amb les habilitats cognitives – atenció, concentració, processat d'informació, totes aquelles coses que eren més valorades per en Sherlock en ell mateix podrien desaparèixer.

Ho sabria? En John es preguntava. Si es despertés un home diferent, un home corrent, un home com tots els altres, sabria ell el que havia perdut? Alguns cops la gent no ho sabia – sortirien del coma en negació, incapaços de comparar el seu comportament després de la lesió amb les seves habilitats abans d'aquesta, no entenent o acceptant que havien canviat. Això seria el millor, va pensar en John. Per en Sherlock, això seria el millor. Quan es despertés ho veurien. Quan es despertés.

Els dies passant, barrejant-se amb les nits, observant, esperant a que en Sherlock tornés. Gent anant i venint mentre en John es quedava, gairebé tan quiet com el seu amic, parlant-li tota l'estona. Parlant-li sobre els seus casos, sobre la gent que coneixien, fins i tot sobre el maleït sistema solar. Marxant només durant poc temps i quan era totalment necessari, quan en Mycroft venia per ocupar el seu lloc mentre ell es dutxava, menjava, mentre feia el mínim per mantenir-se ell mateix en funcionament.

En Mycroft parlant, i per ell, en John intentava fer un esforç. Pel germà d'en Sherlock ho intentava, concentrant-se en les paraules, pensant en què dir, empenyent a través de la boira de negació dins el seu cap. La boira que deia que allò no estava passant, que li deia 'Seràs despertat pel violí a les quatre de la matinada', la que li deia que tot era un malson, el pitjor malson que has tingut mai, un assumpte horrible sense cap mena de dubte, però no pot ser real.

En Mycroft va rendir-se després d'una estona, mirant en John amb comprensió als ulls, tot i que era el seu germà el que estava al llit, la seva familia que potser mai recuperaria, tot i així va somriure a en John i va donar un parell de copets a la seva espatlla.

Ell havia llegit els informes, havia dit, vist la declaració que en John amb prou feines podia recordar fer, interrogat el franctirador responsable del tiroteig. Ell sabia el que en Moriarty havia fet, el que en John havia intentat fer, fins a quin punt en John havia volgut sacrificar-se per salvar el seu germà. Ell ho sabia. Ell ho sabia tot.

Sis dies i set nits. Un dia més fins que en John hagués de tornar a casa. Tornar a casa i acceptar que en Sherlock probablement havia marxat, que el cos al llit era tan sols allò, un cos. No en Sherlock altra vegada. No en Sherlock mai més.

Set dies s'havia donat a si mateix. Set dies per esperar i pregar a un Déu que ell no sabia que estava escoltant, insegur si creia en ell, però pregant de totes maneres.

Després de set dies el 10% de possibilitats de recuperació baixava a un 3%. Un 10% estava bé. Un 10% no estava fora de les possibilitats. Podia esperar, amb un 10% podies esperar, i podies continuar creient que en Sherlock obriria els ulls.

Obrir els ulls i veure en John assegut allà, agafant la seva mà tot i que en Sherlock ho hagués odiat, ho ressentiria, no voldria les emocions d'en John i els sentiments sobre ell caient com gotes.

Apartaria la seva mà i li donaria la seva mirada més arrogant tan aviat com obrís els seus ulls. Aviat obriria els ulls. Obriria els ulls i veuria en John, tal i com ell esperava. Esperava que el seu món tornés.

* * *

Obscuritat. Dolor. Confussió. Estava flotant, perdut en el buit. Records desunits, ho eren? Eren records o visions? Imatges apareixent a través de la seva ment. Impressions de sorolls, de llum, de braços tancant-se al seu voltant. El buit aixecant-se per empassar-se'l altre cop. Negror.

Una presència. Una veu. Paraules que no tenen sentit, només sons, sense sentit, però familiars. Sonàven càlides, sonàven segures. Sonàven com si fos a casa. Esvaint-se.

Tacte. Alguna cosa el tocava. Algú. Una mà més càlida que l'altra. Disparitat. Què era allò? Qui l'estava tocant? Arribant...

* * *

En John va mirar amb atenció cap avall a la mà que sostenia, boca oberta, ulls ben oberts.

S'ho havia imaginat? Havien portat un miracle les seves pregàries o el seu anhel havia produit una il·lusió?

No, n'estava gairebé segur. La mà d'en Sherlock s'havia mogut. Va esperar, indecís, espantat; l'esperança era una emoció tan perillosa.

No va passar un altre cop fins hores després, quan els dits d'en Sherlock van estrenyér-se definitivament. En John va donar un cop d'ull a l'altra mà – també s'estava plegant.

Va agafar el timbre, prement el botó que portaria la multitud, que permetria a en Mycroft saber que el seu germà podia estar tornant, intentant desesperadament mantenir baixa la perillosa esperança, recordant-se a si mateix que el progrés cap al nivell II no garanteix un avançament cap al nivell VIII i que en Sherlock podia quedar-se estancat a qualsevol punt de l'escala i quedar-se allà, perdut al seu cap, durant mesos o fins i tot anys.

Al vespre, en Sherlock era molt més sensible, movent-se al voltant del llit, estirant dels embenatges i donant cops si se'l tocava. Ja no duia el ventilador, respirant per si mateix i parlant però les seves paraules eren aleatòries, incoherents. Els seus ulls estaven oberts però no mirava a ningú, la seva mirada vaga, desenfocada.

"Confús i agitat," va dir l'especialista a en Mycroft. "Nivell IV de l'escala Rancho. Això és excel·lent." L'home semblava encantat.

En John va permetre que l'esperança creixés una mica al seu pit, deixant-la desplegar-se només una mica, un optimisme tentador però prudent, encara abraçat per la desil·lusió, però fent-se més fort.

"El nivell III és el punt de fixació," l'expert va continuar. "Si ha aconseguit arribar fins aquí, el més segur és que progressi encara més."

En Mycroft va murmurar alguna cosa i en John va sentir com el metge feia un so de desaprobació . "No, no, em sap greu dir que això només passa a la televisió. La gent no només es desperta del coma; el cervell no és un interruptor, necessita temps per reorientar-se ell mateix."

Més murmurs; en John va desconnectar-se, els ulls fixats en la figura del seu millor amic. S'estava fixant en cada detall, no deixant-se res. Observant cada moviment fet per la persona més important de la seva vida, que encara havia de reconeixer-lo però que estava de tornada.

Aquella nit, en John va dormir en un llit per primera vegada en una setmana. Sens dubte, el llit estava en una de les habitacions per a visitants de l'hospital, en realitat no havia marxat de l'edifici, però en Mycroft estava assegut amb el seu germà aquella nit i en John no confiava tant en si mateix com per no agafar la mà d'en Sherlock sense pensar, com tant s'havia acostumat a fer. No volia augmentar l'agitació d'en Sherlock; era normal en pacients amb dany cerebral que no els agradés que els toquéssin, especialment al principi, a vegades qualsevol contacte físic s'interpretava com a dolor.

Era massa aviat per jutjar quant de la persona que estava tornant seria el Sherlock que coneixien. Certament estava fent un progrés ràpid – naturalment, sent en Sherlock, tindria pressa. El somriure gairebé va arribar a la cara d'en John aquest cop i va dormir profundament, exhaust de la seva vigilia, per una vegada no somniat en explosions o trets, sinó en els ulls d'en Sherlock i aquella mirada penetrant que el recorria i sabia tots els seus secrets – havia d'anar amb compte amb aquella mirada, va ser l'últim pensament d'en John mentre s'escorria en el son, havia de tenir la seva guàrdia alta al matí o en Sherlock veuria... en Sherlock sabria... en John va adormir-se.

* * *

En Sherlock va despertar-se el matí següent sabent qui era. Va escoltar els xiulets de les màquines i va sentir la remor d'algú creuant les cames en una cadira al seu costat. Podia sentir una agulla al seu braç i el seu cap feia mal. L'hospital, llavors. Va obrir els ulls; de nit.

Més remor, després una veu. En Mycroft, però deia coses sense sentit – cap canvi allà, doncs. En Sherlock va somriure per si mateix.

Va sentir la porta, passos. Ningú pensava encendre els llums?

Algú s'estava acostant, els passos coneguts i sonant com a casa. "John?"

La veu d'en John va respondre des de la seva esquerra però les paraules sonaven malament. En Sherlock va girar el cap.

En John no caminaria a les fosques, oi? Estava el seu cap embenat? Va aixecar la mà per comprovar-ho. Hi havia benes però la seva cara estava descoberta.

En Sherlock va allargar la mà, que va ser ràpidament agafada d'una forma familiar.

"John, per què no puc veure't?"


	2. De nou a casa

Aquest és el meu regal de Reis per aquells que seguiu aquesta història :) Disculpes per adelantat si queda alguna falta de la qual no me n'hagi adonat. Gaudiu-ne!

* * *

**Capítol 2: De nou a casa**

"Un pas més," va murmurar en John. "Allà, així."

"Sé quants graons hi ha fins al meu pis!" va contestar bruscament en Sherlock, irritat, apartant la mà guiadora d'en John tan aviat com van arribar a la porta.

Irritable semblava ser la seva característica per defecte de moment, va pensar en John. Comprensible, és clar, però en John trobava difícil empatitzar amb ell, si havia de ser sincer. Ell encara estava en un núvol de descans i eufòria per tenir en Sherlock de tornada i tenir-lo tal i com ell és, la seva personalitat, la seva intel·ligència, el seu imprescindible caràcter... bé, aguantaria la irritabilitat, l'aguantaria i n'estaria agraït cada dia.

En Sherlock anava donant-se cops i en John va afanyar-se a anar darrere d'ell; mai més que un parell de passes lluny d'ell des que s'havia despertat per primer cop, tres setmanes abans.

L'afàsia havia estat preocupant, però afortunadament va durar poc. Quan va recuperar la consciència al principi, en Sherlock no podia entendre el què se li deia, tot i que reconeixia clarament les diferents veus i era capaç de parlar. Això feia molt difícil calmar-lo, tot i que la presència d'en John va ajudar-hi; s'havia aferrat fermament a la mà d'en John des del primer moment que va agafar-la.

Cap a les primeres hores de la tarda, pel gran descans de tothom involucrat, va començar a agafar parules, després frases, fins que pel vespre ja entenia i es comunicava amb relativa normalitat, i el problema no havia tornat. Realment, tenien molta sort, va pensar en John. Moltíssima sort de fet. Podria haver estat molt pitjor.

En Sherlock s'havia llençat al sofà en una habitual postura dramàtica, braços i cames estirats com una típula gegant.

"Em tornaré boig!" va declarar, seient de nou i pressionant els palmells de les mans contra els seus ulls.

En John va enfilar-se a la taula del cafè enfrontant-lo i amb cura va retirar les seves mans, sostenent-les mentre mirava els ulls d'en Sherlock d'una manera que mai hagués gosat a fer abans.

"Què faré John?" va demanar en Sherlock, sense intentar recuperar les seves mans, però en canvi, baixant el seu cap i recolzant-se cap endavant fins que el seu cap va quedar descansant sobre l'esternó d'en John.

El ja de per si poc respecte per l'espai personal i els límits físics que tenia, havien desaparegut completament, al menys pel que tenia a veure amb en John. En John encara no havia establert si això era a causa del dany cerebral, que podia ocasionar una disminució de les inhibicions, o si era per la gran dependència imposada per la seva situació actual.

Fos quina fos la causa, en Sherlock gairebé semblava considerar en John com una extensió de si mateix en aquells moments, acceptant la seva cura en quina manera fos necessària, mentre encara retrocedia de l'altre personal mèdic de manera indignada.

En John va mirar avall. El cabell d'en Sherlock estava creixent de nou, però encara era una mica curt al darrera i als costats, tot i que familiarment desordenat al cap de munt. L'havien tallat com calia abans de sortir de l'hospital, una setmana abans, per insistència d'en Mycroft, de manera que

no fos obvi durant més temps quina part havia sigut afaïtada per l'operació. En John va adonar-se de que trobava a faltar els rínxols.

La seva mà rondava pel darrere del cap d'en Sherlock, volent tocar-lo, però va baixar la seva mà abans que pogués fer-ho i va apartar-se'n gentilment. "Estaràs alegre d'estar viu," va dir. "Content per estar aquí, content per ser _t__u_."

En Sherlock va fer un sorollet i va tornar a seure enrere, deixant lliures les seves mans i portant el seu cap entre elles. "Però no sóc jo, cert?" va exigir. "Qui sóc jo, sinó la meva feina?" Va aixecar el seu cap altre cop. "La feina, John, el que m'importa és la feina – sense això, el que em queda de cervell es podrirà! Si no puc fer la meva feina, llavors quin sentit té que sigui aquí? Estaria millor -"

"Calla!" va ordenar en John; massa alt, fent que en Sherlock s'estremís, però hi havia uns límits fins als quals podia soportar. "Ni pensis en acabar aquesta frase." Va posar-se d'empeus.

"Ets una maleïda reina del drama, Sherlock." Ell no havia estat res més que pacient i comprensiu tot aquest temps, però no pensava escoltar allò – allò necessitava ser trepitjat, i trepitjat durament. "Podries pensar per un maleït minut sobre el que estàs dient?" La seva veu va baixar. "I a qui li ho estàs dient?"

Va agafar aire profundament, intentant recuperar el seu temperament, i va donar-li l'esquena automàticament, tot i que ja no hi havia cap necessitat d'ocultar la seva cara durant més temps.

"Estic cec, John." La greu veu va venir de darrere seu. "Esguerrat i inútil. Depenent de tú; cap bé per ningú."

En John va sospirar fortament, després va tornar cap a la tauleta del cafè, seient i agafant les mans d'en Sherlock altre cop. "No estàs esguerrat," va dir, no per primera vegada. No savia si en Sherlock estava tenint problemes per recordar-ho o si senzillament no s'ho creia.

"No hi ha res malament amb els teus ulls; estan just com..." va callar les següents paraules. "Estan perfectament il·lesos, de la mateixa manera que els teus nervis òptics."

Va portar una mà al costat del cap d'en Sherlock. "La bala va danyar el darrere del teu crani, causant problemes principalment al lòbul occipital del teu cervell, que conté el còrtex visual." Va adonar-se que la seva mà l'estava acaronant a través del seu cabell i va retirar la mà, encara que en Sherlock gairebé ni ho va notar.

"La ceguesa cortical continúa sent ceguesa," va respondre en Sherlock.

"No, no ho és," va insistir en John, movent-se per agafar-lo per les espatlles ara. "Els teus ulls són encara perfectes." Va observar-los altre cop, de ben a prop, molt més a prop del que estava acostumat a veure'ls. "Tan sols és que la seva informació no està arribant al teu cervell actualment. La teva visió podria tornar, almenys a cert nivell."

"_P__o__s__s__i__b__l__emen__t_, podria tornar," va corregir en Sherlock, citant de l'especialista. "I de què serveix _fi__ns a un cert__n__i__ve__l__l _per a un home com jo? Les meves deduccions depenen de les meves observacions. La limitada habilitat per evitar ficar-me en el fullatge no sembla poder ajudar-me en la meva feina."

"Ha de ser tot ara mateix o aviat amb tú?" En John estava cansat, i es notava a la seva veu. "Només ha passat un mes des que et van disparar al cap! No crec que ningú esperi que estiguis llest per tornar al treball justament ara."

"Disparat _al__cos__t__at _del cap, gràcies a tú," va ser la resposta. En Sherlock continuava sense recordar res de l'enfrontament a la piscina, però en Mycroft l'havia posat al corrent del que havia passat. Això havia sigut el més a prop que havia estat de parlar sobre el tema, però en John certament no volia donar-li voltes al tema ara.

En John va adonar-se que estava badallant, i va abandonar la seva realment incòmoda posició elevada per seure correctament al sofà. Va voler aconseguir-li a en Sherlock un rellotge amb veu, però s'oposava a qualsevol "parafernàlia per cecs", com ell li deia, i encara més a qualsevol cosa relacionada amb el seu traumatisme craneoencefàlic. En John va decidir suggerir-li a en Mycroft; que se'n fes responsable ell.

La recuperació d'en Sherlock realment era notable però, en l'opinió, potser no experta però certament culta, d'en John. La seva personalitat i agudesa semblaven pràcticament intactes – el lleuger comportament depenent podiar haver aparegut per la seva manca de visió com podia haver aparegut pel dany cerebral mateix.

No havia tingut cap més problema en la comprensió del que altres li deien, tot i que encara, i bastant freqüentment, patia d'anòmia, fet que li provocava una gran frustració. Ha de ser especialment

difícil per algú com en Sherlock, sempre tan eloqüent, trobar-se a si mateix incapaç de trobar la paraula que volia, pensava en John. La majoria de la gent era familiar amb la sensació "ho tinc a la punta de la llengua" ja que gairebé tothom patia d'anòmia ocasionalment, però era clarament un fenòmen nou i gens benvingut per en Sherlock.

Era la perseverància el que feia que no se'l pogués deixar sol, però. A vegades, en Sherlock s'encallava; incapaç de moure's d'un tema de conversa en particular o repetint indefinidament una acció molt després que el seu propòsit s'hagués complert. Quan en John va trobar-lo amb les genives sagnant després de'haver estat respatllant-se les dents durant més de quinze minuts, la decisió de quedar-se amb ell tant com fos humanament possible va fer-se ràpidament.

"Potser també hauries de dormir amb mi," va anunciar en Sherlock, fent que en John obrís la boca pel xoc. La deshinibició sexual era un dels possibles i diversos efectes secundaris en cas de traumatisme craneoencefàlic, però mai hauria anticipat que afectaria en Sherlock. Com dimonis se suposava que havia de tractar amb aquesta? Què fas quan t'ofereixen el tiquet guanyador, però saps que no pots acceptar-lo?

"Sé que no vas a dalt a dormir al teu llit," va continuar en Sherlock, sense adonar-se de la confusió que estava afectant al seu amic en aquell moment. "Sé que has estat dormint al sofà per si em quedo encallat fent torrades i provoco un incendi o pel que sigui que estiguis preocupat."

Va arronsar les espatlles. "També hauries de dormir a la meva habitació, el llit és suficientment gran com per compartir-lo i al menys descansaries una mica, cosa que certament necessites."

Gradualment, la freqüència cardíaca d'en John va começar a calmar-se, mentre entenia el que en

Sherlock tractava de dir. "Com has sapigut que he estat dormint al sofà?" va preguntar encuriosit –

havia intentat ser el més discret possible perquè no volia que en Sherlock es sentís controlat.

"Obvi!" va deixar anar en Sherlock. "El tercer graó grinyola i el sento dues vegades al matí, en lloc d'una sola quan baixes – el primer cop és quan puges per roba neta després d'haver passat la nit aquí avall."

Va acomodar-se amb l'esquena al seient, col·locant les seves mans en la familiar posició sota la barbeta, fet que va fer el cor d'en John tancar-se. "El sofà olora a tú més fort de l'habitual, especialment a l'extrem més proper a la porta, on suposo que poses el cap, per escoltar-me millor si em desperto a la nit."

Un somriure s'estava estenent per la cara d'en John mentre continuava.

"Quan em guies, puc sentir que et mous com si la teva esquena estigués engarrotada, el que normalment només passa quan t'has quedat adormit en algún lloc incòmode, fet que hauria desaparegut pel moment si haguéssis passat la passada setmana al teu llit. Finalment.." va parar-se, semblant gairebé avergonyit pel que estava a punt de dir.

"Et conec, John," va dir. "Sé que estàs preocupat per mi i que t'importa la meva seguretat. No és raonable, en vistes d'això, considerar que aniries a descansar a dalt al teu còmode llit, deixant-me aquí avall desatès."

En John va deixar anar un baix xiulet. "Això," va dir, "ha sigut increïble!"

Els llavis d'en Sherlock van torç mentre recordava les paraules. "No ha sigut increïble, John" va negar emfàticament, "i certament tampoc ha sigut extraordinari." Va semblar disgustat amb si mateix. "Si pogués veure't, hauria estat capaç de saber-ho en segons."

En John va refusar la seva declaració amb un esbufec. "Sí, però acabes d'exposar una deducció en la mateixa i exacta manera que t'he sentit fer centenars de vegades abans, excepte que l'has basat en

els altres sentits; el soroll de les escales, l'olor al sofà – que per cert, gràcies per això, em dutxaré si oloro tant – el que has après per haver estat en contacte amb mi mentre em movia i el teu coneixement anterior sobre el subjecte."

Va girar-se al seu seient i va allargar la mà posant-la al braç d'en Sherlock. "Molt bé, potser on dormo no és una qüestió de vida o mort, potser és un exemple trivial, però això és el que vull dir quan dic que encara ets tu," va explicar. "El teu cervell és encara extraordinari... no ho entens? Per l'amor de Déu, podries haver estat un vegetal!" Va encongir-se mentre la paraula s'escapava; era una manera poc professional de descriure la tragèdia d'una ment reduïda a un estat vegetatiu continu.

En Sherlock encara no semblava gens convençut, així que en John va pressionar. "Molt bé, i si la teva intel·ligència s'hagués reduït una mica? I si ja no fossis mai més un geni? Imagina que fossis com la resta de nosaltres, un altre idiota a través de la multitud – no hagués sigut això pitjor que perdre la teva vista, que s'espera que torni de totes maneres?"

"Estàs suggerint seriosament que uns quants punts menys de coeficient intel·lectual són més importants que la ceguesa total?" El to d'en Sherlock era mordaç, però en John no es va deixar enganyar.

"No, per la majoria de la gent no, però per tú, Sherlock?" En John ho sabia millor. "Sigues honest amb tu mateix, fins i tot si no pots ser honest amb mi," va exigir. "Abans has dit que em coneixies. Bé, potser no tinc el teu intel·lecte, però jo també et conec a tu."

En Sherlock va romandre obstinadament callat. "De veritat que et conec Sherlock. Et conec, i he tingut una setmana sense res més a fer que pensar sobre el que podria passar i com ho tractariem, una setmana sense res més que pors per passar l'estona. Veurem qui coneix millor a qui... em dius quina ha sigut la meva por més gran?"

"Que no em despertés, suposo," va dir en Sherlock, menyspreativament.

"Avorrit!" va retar en John, amb una cert grau de satisfacció. "Torna-ho a provar."

En Sherlock començava a veure's molest, però això era millor que vençut. En John podia fer alguna cosa si estava molest.

"Bé," va dir bruscament, encara sense realment pensar-hi. "Que fos diferent. No jo mateix. Que el dany cerebral afectés la meva personalitat i funció cognitiva. Amnèsia probablement; potser pensaves que no m'enrecordaria de tu."

En John no va dir res durant una estona. "Això és el que penses?" va preguntar tranquil·lament, la decepció molt notable a la seva veu, de tal manera que en Sherlock no podia deixar-la passar. "Vas estar en coma durant una setmana. No teniem ni idea de quan, o si, et despertaries, o com t'afectaria, i de veritat penses que la meva por més gran era si et recordaries de mi o no?"

Va haver de fer un gran esforç per tal de mantenir la seva veu calmada mentre es posava d'empeus. "Crec que aniré a dutxar-me ara, si no t'importa? Estaràs bé aquí per uns minuts? No trigaré massa."

S'estava girant, no esperant una resposta, quan la mà d'en Sherlock va agafar-li la màniga sobtadament.

"John," va dir. "John, ho sento. Ha estat sense pensar. No volia dir-ho, tan sols estic tan..." va sospirar. "No vull deixar anar la meva frustració sobre tu, si us plau... seu." Va estirar del braç d'en John, portant-lo de nou a seure al sofà.

"Sé que encara no hem parlat sobre allò," va continuar en Sherlock."Del que va passar amb en Moriarty, o de la setmana que vaig perdre. Hi havia tant de moviment a l'hospital, després ha sigut un ajustament enorme el venir a casa, no ser capaç de veure, problemes amb les paraules, quedar- me enganxat a les coses, és tot frustrant i difícil i ..."

"És aterridor," va insertar en John, gentilment. "Ho sé, està bé. Probablement t'estic pressionant massa, ho sento." En John estava intentant calmar en Sherlock, per tal que ell pogués marxar; intentant calmar-se a si mateix, però estava lluitant. Totes les emocions de l'últim mes estaven començant a sortir, tot el que havia reprimit lluitant per arribar a la superfície, com si aquell únic comentari fet sense pensar per en Sherlock hagués pitjat el botó i no hi havia manera d'evitar l'explosió.

Mai havia plorat a l'hospital. Massa insensible al principi, suposava. Després totes aquelles incansables hores, gairebé no havia deixat el costat d'en Sherlock i mai se sap com de conscients són els pacients en coma, del que poden sentir. No havia volgut que l'única entrada sensorial d'en Sherlock fos el so d'ell plorant.

Després que en Sherlock es despertés, el temps per les llàgrimes semblava passat. En John era tan feliç, tota la resta havia estat destruit, però ara... ara les pors que havia cremat estaven resorgint i només podia sentir que les llàgrimes estaven arribant estigués o no preparat per elles. Necessitava arribar a la dutxa, i ràpid.

Va intentar aixecar-se un altre cop. "Està bé, Sherlock," la seva veu impressionantment uniforme, va pensar. "Podem parlar d'això demà, si vols. Ara me'n vaig i ..."

"John," en Sherlock no el deixava anar, encara agafant-lo per la màniga, i ara havia acostat l'altre braç també, girant-se per quedar cara a cara amb en John i mantenint-lo allà. "Què és, què passa? La teva veu no està bé."

"Per favor deixa'm anar, Sherlock." La seva veu estava tan calmada com li era possible. "Només necessito marxar per uns minuts. Faré una dutxa ràpida, si? Podem parlar llavors, si vols."

* * *

En Sherlock no s'ho empassava. En John s'estava intentant allunyar d'ell, intentant aixecar-se, ara intentava treure els dits d'en Sherlock de la seva màniga. Hi havia alguna cosa que no anava gens bé.

En John sempre estava allà, al seu costat, una presència constant que simplement havia acceptat, des que havia obert els ulls per primera vegada a la foscor.

Ara en John intentava escapar-se d'ell, i en Sherlock va trobar que allò no acabava d'agradar-li del tot.

Va fer més força i va lliscar les seves mans fins les espatlles d'en John. "Digue'm què passa," va insistir. "És pel que he dit? No estava pensant – mira, ja m'he disculpat, i tots dos sabem que jo mai em disculpo," va intentar alleujar la situació.

La respiració d'en John anava fent-se més ràpida i encara intentava escapar-se. Si tan sols pogués veure-hi! Si tan sols pogués donar una ullada a la cara d'en John, sabria exactament el que estava passant. En John estava clarament agitat. Era tan frustrant... En Sherlock va agafar més fort les seves espatlles i va sacsejar-lo. "Diga'm-ho!"

Va haver-hi una espècie d'esbufec ofegat i després en John va cambiar sobtadament de direcció. En lloc d'apartar-se, va llençar-se endavant, embolicant els seus braços al voltant del coll d'en Sherlock i agafant-se fortament a ell.

En Sherlock podia sentir que el cos d'en John estava sacsejant-se i hi havia humitat contra la seva clavícula... En John estava plorant, va adonar-se.

En John, que sempre era el positiu, constantment intenant animar a en Sherlock, dient-li com d'afortunat havia estat, que les coses tornarien a la normalitat, que tot estaria bé.

El seu amic John, qui havia estat allà per ell gairebé cada minut des que va despertar-se a l'hospital, qui l'havia rescatat d'un munt d'indignitats, qui gairebé s'havia convertit en una part d'ell, una presència constant, càlida, tranquilitzadora, tan sols en John.

Tan sols en John, el pit del qual estava agitat ara amb grans i turmentats sanglots mentre s'agafava amb força a en Sherlock i plorava contra el seu coll.

Amb compte, en Sherlock va aixecar els braços i va deixar-los reposar sobre l'esquena d'en John, donant-li copets, vacil·lant, gens segur del que hauria de fer. Per què estava passant això? Segur que el seu comentari havia sigut tan desagradable com per arribar a aquest nivell? Insensat sí, va admetre's a si mateix, però per a que en John es desfés d'aquesta manera...

_P__ensa!_va dir-se a si mateix. En John diu que el teu cervell encara és extraordinari, així que _u__t__i__lit__za__'__l_. Per primera vegada des que s'havia despertat, en Sherlock va començar a considerar alguna cosa més que la seva ceguesa, la seva frustració, les seves pors. Va começar a pensar sobre les coses des de la perspectiva d'en John.

Com devia haver estat per en John el moment del tiroteig? Escoltar en Mycroft llegir l'informe no li deia realment pel que havia passat en John, com s'havia sentit. Ell sabia que això era molt important per la gent – com es sentien. Va desitjar poder recordar què havia passat, però no hi havia res al seu cap després de sortir per dirigir-se cap a la piscina.

Sabia que en John havia sigut forçat a portar una de les jaquetes de bombes d'en Moriarty; que la portava posada quan van veure's per primera vegada. Un calfred va recórrer l'esquena d'en Sherlock i les seves mans van aplanar-se contra l'esquena d'en John mentre un nou pensament se li ocorria... i si hagués sigut de l'altra manera?

I si hagués estat en John qui hagués sigut disparat i deixat en coma per una setmana, mentre ell, en Sherlock, hagués estat relativament il·lès? I si hagués passat una setmana al costat del llit d'en John, no sabent si es despertaria o com seria si ho feia?

És més, ho hagués fet? Hagués vetllat en John, com en John havia fet per ell? Una setmana sencera perduda, amb cap garantia de resultat al final de la mateixa. Set dies i nits en una cadira incòmode, tan sols pensant en tot el que podia anar malament, fins i tot si les coses anaven bé...

Sí, ho hagués fet, va adonar-se, amb cert grau de sorpresa. Si hagués sigut en John qui estava estirat al llit, llavors ell, en Sherlock, hauria estat assegut en aquella cadira. Això era interessant.

Va fer més forta la seva abraçada al voltant d'en John, que encara sanglotava incontroladament, i va començar a acariciar-li l'esquena en el que esperava que fos una manera relaxant.

Així doncs, quina havia estat la major por d'en John? Per l'informe d'en Mycroft, savia que en John s'havia intentat sacrificar per donar-li l'oportunitat a en Sherlock d'escapar. Clarament, la seva por no seria una egoísta. Va rememorar les pareules d'en John, abraçant-lo més contra ell i intentant oferir-li tot el comfort que un sociòpata cec pogués proporcionar.

Després d'uns pocs minuts més, en John va començar a calmar-se i en Sherlock podia sentir paraules murmurades contra el coll de la seva camisa. Estaven apagades, però semblava estar... disculpant-se?

Va moure les seves mans amunt cap a les espatlles d'en John i va asseure'l de nou lleugerament, abans d'allargar una mà cap a la taula intentant trobar la capsa dels mocadors.

Amb un murmurat, "Gràcies" en John va agafar-ne uns pocs i va refer-se, abans de començar de nou amb les disculpes altra vegada. "Perdó. Perdó per això, no volia... Ja estic bé ara, tan sols una acumulació d'estrés, crec. Ja estic bé. Ho sento."

"Calla, John," va ordenar en Sherlock, de manera firme. Com desitjava poder veure-hi, inclús per tan sols un moment, per veure aquesta estranya criatura que havia salvat la seva vida però que es disculpava per mostrar la seva feblesa.

"La teva por més gran era exactament la que hagués tingut jo, si se m'hagués presentat aquesta situació com un cas hipotètic, i no hagués estat distret per la ceguesa o qualsevol altre factor."

Va allargar la mà per tocar la cara d'en John, comprovant la seva expressió.

"Tenies por de que hagués quedat com algú comú, però que recordés ser únic. Em coneixes prou bé per entendre que aquesta seria la única cosa a la que no podria fer front. De recordar la claredat, però no poder ser capaç d'aconseguir-la altre cop. De ser avorrit."

Va haver-hi un curt silenci, abans que en John respongués.

"Gràcies," va dir.

I, fins i tot a través de la foscor, en Sherlock sabia que estava somrient.


	3. Sota el microscopi

Perdoneu el retràs, però aquí el teniu, el tercer capítol. Les coses comencen a posar-se interessants...

* * *

**Capítol 3: Sota el microscopi**

Era de día. En Sherlock podia sentir el soroll del camió de reciclatge municipal mentre tombava la cantonada per York Terrace. Això volia dir que encara devia ser fosc fora, per tant, el fet que no hi hagués llum colant-se entre les seves parpelles no era significatiu ni demostrava definitivament que encara estigués cec.

Va esperar-se una estona, intentant discernir qualsevol canvi en la intenstitat de la negror, sense obrir els ulls. La ceguesa cortical era impredictible; no hi havia manera de saber quan podria tornar la seva visió, o fins a quin punt. Així que cada matí hi havia un signe d'interrogació penjant sobre el seu llit.

En John devia continuar adormit perquè el pis estava en silenci. Estaria allà fora, al sofà, en el que en Sherlock s'imaginava com a "mode soldat", dormint amb una orella a l'aguaït en cas de que fos necessitat – era impressionant com de ràpid apareixia si en Sherlock el cridava, però mai es quedava, sempre tornant a la sala d'estar tan aviat com pogués.

No era pràctic, cosa que era irritant, i en John no s'explicava, cosa que encara era més molesta. Tan sols va dir que era "inapropiat" per ell, passar la nit a l'habitació d'en Sherlock. Ho havia estat dient durant una setmana ja, i en Sherlock no estava content.

Acceptava que necessitava en John a prop pel moment, però l'actual acord no era del tot satisfactori. Dormir cada nit al sofà no estava aportant res de bo a l'esquena d'en John, i el descans que estava obtenint era inadequat, el que feia que fos inacceptablement maniàtic de vegades.

Tindria molt més sentit per tots dos compartir. En Sherlock no entenia perquè en John estava sent tan tossut. Seria molt més fàcil obrir els ulls si en John fos aquí.

Potser era la seva habitació el que en John trobava objectable, o inclús el llit? Hi havia hagut aquell experiment amb la rata, que s'havia descompost amb una inusual rapidesa, però li havia donat la volta al matalàs des d'aquell moment. Tot i així, la gent podia ser molt delicada per coses així.

Aquest seria el seu próxim pla d'atac, va decidir en Sherlock. Si la muntanya no anava a Mahoma, en Mahoma aniria a la muntanya – tots dos podrien dormir al llit d'en John. Va obrir els ulls. Res.

* * *

Després d'esmorzar, en Sherlock seia a la cadira aixecant els genolls i cobrint-los amb la seva bata, la seva ment vagant. Al menys, la ferida al cap l'havia deixat necessitant més son del normal, així que hi havia menys temps per estar avorrit mentre esperava que la seva vista tornés. Després, la seva vida podria començar de nou.

Podia escoltar en John ordenant la cuina – probablement no ho necessitava, tots els seus experiments faria temps que ja no hi serien, sense cap dubte. Un pensament va creuar-li el cap. "John," va cridar-lo. "Què li ha passat al cap?"

"Oh, la Molly se'l va endur," va dir-li en John, cridant lleugerament per sobre del soroll de la tetera. "Sembla ser que la senyora Hudson, dibuixa la línia a partir de qualsevol cosa amb cara."

"La senyora Hudson?"

Va esperar mentre sentia el so de l'aigua bullint, la porta de la nevera tancant-se, una cullera repicant, i després en John va anar fins on ell era, desembolicant una de les mans que en Sherlock tenia sobre els genolls i posant-li en ella una tassa de tè.

"Sí," va dir, la seva veu allunyant-se mentre seia a la cadira oposada. "Va venir a l'hospital a veure't, però no la deixaven veure't. Probablement va ser el millor. Ella està molt orgullosa de tú, ja ho saps, i l'hagués entristida veure't tan -"

"Ferit?" va interrompre en Sherlock.

"Jo anava a dir "quiet"." va dir en John. "De totes maneres, en Mycroft era amb tu, així que vaig dur-la a fer un cafè i vaig demanar-li que llencés tot el que no durés una setmana al congelador."

"Vas oblidar-te d'advertir-la sobre el cap?"

"Estava preocupat per un cap diferent en aquell moment," va contestar en John, intencionadament. "Així que, no sé si la congelació invalidarà el que fos que estaves fent, però podem descongelar un parell de coses, si vols. Tornar a engegar alguns experiments de nou? Pots dir-me el que he de fer, ja que sembla que gaudeixes un munt fent-ho."

En Sherlock va trobar que sentia una cosa estranya a l'estómac. Va seure més recte, col·locant la tassa a les dues mans i bevent d'ella lleugerament. Tant en John com la senyora Hudson s'havien queixat repetidament dels seus experiments. El fet que entre els dos haguéssin intentat salvar la seva feina havia estat molt inesperat, especialment perquè en aquell moment no savien si es despertaria. No havia estat realment ideal congelar-ho tot, està clar, però de totes maneres, estava... bé.

Va aclarar-se la gola. "La gran part estarà probablement arruinada," va assenyalar. "Però suposo que podem donar-hi una ullada..." va parar-se a si mateix."Vull dir, podries donar un cop d'ull, als dits?"

"Els que hi ha al pot de margarina?" en Sherlock va assentir, la cadira va cruixir quan en John va aixecar-se. "Els treuré fora ara. Pots anar a vestir-te mentre ho preparo tot." en Sherlock va grunyir. En John sempre el feia vestir-se – quin era l'objectiu?

Mitja hora després, en John estava a la taula de la cuina, encorbat sobre el microscopi, que tenia al costat inscrit "Propietat de .", mentre en Sherlock s'abocava sobre ell, aparentment assumint que si s'acostava el suficient al cap d'en John, qualsevol dada important passaria a través de l'espai.

"Encara està massa congelat," va dir en John, "i no, no penso posar-ho al maleït microones." Va seure més recte. "Nova norma: cap part del cos al microones. Sempre el poses a massa

temperatura, després exploten i no ho neteges com cal. No vull trobar mai una ungla del peu damunt del meu bol de sopa, mai més."

En Sherlock va esbufegar. "Posa-hi una mica de ganes John, estàs sent massa gentil." Va donar copets tossudament al dit sobre el portaobjectes, i va allargar la mà per agafar el bisturí. "Deixa'm- el."

En John va allunyar el seu braç ràpidament. "No, Sherlock, sigues raonable." Va posar la fulla fora del seu abast. "Està pràcticament com una roca, hauràs d'esperar."

"Woohoo," va haver-hi un copet temptatiu des de la porta oberta. "Nois, esteu presentables?"

En Sherlock va girar-se, rondinant, i va dirigir-se de nou a la seva cadira, llençant-s'hi mentre la senyora Hudson entrava. S'estava movent una mica més lent de l'habitual i semblava estar donant a la paret a la seva esquerra un ampli marge – carregant la compra, doncs.

Hi va haver el rumor del plàstic fregant el darrere de la cadira de Joan mentre passava, així que bosses a la seva mà dreta també, devia ser una gran compra.

"Bon dia, Sherlock. Bon dia, " va dir, entrant a la cuina i posant les bosses sobre la taula. En Sherlock va intentar distreure's a si mateix tractant d'endevinar els continguts mentre els treia de les bosses. S'hi estava tornant molt bo, ja que en John el feia ajudar-lo amb el menjar localitzant els ingredients.

"Gràcies per això, senyora Hudson," la veu d'en John venia d'aprop la pica. "És molt amable per part seva. La tetera acaba de bullir, voldria una tassa de té?"

I ja hi tornàvem a ser, va pensar en Sherlock. Va començar el compte enrere al seu cap.

_Deu,__nou_... "Oh, no m'importaria, estimat. Gràcies." El soroll de la tetera, la porta de la nevera obrint-se.

_V__u__it__, se__t_... "Per què no seu durant una estona, senyora Hudson?" El so del coixí sent acomodat. "Aquí, segui a la meva cadira."

_S__i__s, c__i__n__c_... "I doncs, com va nois? Necessiteu alguna cosa?" El té sent donat. "Oh gràcies, doctor."

_Qua__t__r__e, __t__r__e__s_... La tassa d'en John sent llençada a la pica. "Bé, hi ha un parell de coses que podria tractar de recollir, ara que ho diu, només trigaria una mitja horeta o així."

_Dos,__un_... "Oh, vols sortir ara, rei? Puc tenir una petita i agradable conversa amb en Sherlock mentre ets fora."

I ... _en__l__a__i__rament_. Amb un copet ràpid a la seva espatlla, i una promesa de no trigar gaire, en John marxava, deixant en Sherlock amb la seva mainadera substituta.

Va posar un, sense dubte, gens convincent somriure a la seva cara i va moure el seu cap en direcció a la senyora Hudson.

"Res de nou, rei?" va preguntar, amb una certa astúcia al seu to de veu.

"Continuo estant cec, si això és el que vols dir," va respondre en Sherlock, abruptament, després se'n va penedir – se suposava que havia d'estar-li agraït per haver intentat salvar els experiments, per no mencionar que òbviament havia pujat a seure amb ell específicament perquè en John pogués sortir, el que se suposava que era amable, tot i que costava sentir-se agraït.

La senyora Hudson no va donar-li importància. "Com van les coses amb tu i el ?" va preguntar. "Sonàveu molt... amigables fa un moment."

Fins al moment, tan evident, va pensar en Sherlock. "Som amics, senyora Hudson." Podia sentir la seva mirada sobre ell.

"Sempre ha estat molt dolç amb tu, ja ho saps," va dir, finalment. "Sempre ho ha sigut, és clar, però és més obvi ara."

"Més obvi, com?" va preguntar en Sherlock, amb interès. Pel que ell podia dir, el comportament d'en John des de l'hospital havia sigut completament professional, amb l'excepció de la seva petita crisi la setmana anterior.

"És menys cuidadós ara que sap que no pots veure'l," va respondre. "Ho sento, rei," va afegir, potser sentint que havia estat una mica massa brusca.

En Sherlock va moure el seu braç en desacord. "Per què disculpar-se?" va preguntar. "És perfectament correcte. Continua," va convidar-la, intrigat per com les percepcions de la senyora Hudson eren diferents a les seves. Normalment hagués posat poca atenció en les observacions de qualsevol altre, però ara les coses eren diferents. Volia saber el que la senyora Hudson estava veient.

"Oh, no ho sé," va dir. "Potser no seria correcte que jo digués alguna cosa."

En Sherlock va sospirar. Clarament, la senyora Hudson no era cap excepció a la seva regla general sobre que la gent era reticent a contestar preguntes directes. Hauria d'adoptar un avançament contradictori.

"En John només m'està tractant com un pacient pel moment," va dir. "És un metge, és natural que estigui més preocupat per mi, donada la meva situació actual."

"Hmph," va haver-hi un delicat esbufec des de l'altra cadira. "Si mirés pels seus pacients tant com mira per tu, ara estaria en un compromís, t'ho asseguro."

Interessant. Potser ell podia arriscar una altra pregunta. "Com em mira?" va preguntar.

La senyora Hudson va sospirar. "Com si tu fossis tot el seu món," va dir.

* * *

Mentre en John es dirigia ràpidament al caixer, contemplava el progrés d'en Sherlock durant la passada setmana. Físicament, estava millorant contínuament. No hi havia hagut cap exemple més de perseverància des de l'incident del respall de dents, la qual cosa era un gran alleujament, i el seu intel·lecte i capactitat mental semblaven pràcticament les normals. La seva actitud, tot i així, era el que començava a preocupar a en John.

La primera setmana que havien estat a casa, en Sherlock fluctuava entre la frustració, la ira i la desesperança; totes reaccions completament comprensives. Ara, però, semblava haver decidit que la seva visió tornaria en algún moment, i simplement esperava – com si un dia es despertés un matí,

tot havent tornat a la normalitat, i tan sols eliminaria tota aquella secció de la seva vida, continuant com si mai hagués passat.

Estava gairebé al limbo, va pensar en John, cosa que potser no era gaire important si la seva visió tornava ràpidament, però podrien ser mesos... podria ser mai. D'alguna manera, necessitava enganxar-lo a la vida tal i com era ara.

L'experiment del sopar havia estat raonablement exitós. En Sherlock mai anava a comprar ni es molestava a cuinar res, així que no tenia ni idea del que hi havia als armariets de la cuina. En John li havia donat la tasca de deduïr-ne els continguts, el que hauria semblat un projecte ridícul, però que involucrava els quatre sentits que encara tenia i en John volia que practiqués el seu ús perquè també en depengués més d'ara endavant.

En Sherlock havia estat una mica reticent a fer-ho al principi, però quan en John va deixar clar que cuinaria qualsevol cosa que en Sherlock identifiqués com ingredients necessaris, fos o no correcte, va interesar-se més i va passar-se tota la tarda, remenant, tocant, olorant, tastant i bàsicament, fent un embolic terrible.

Per suposat, havia estat brillant i els àpats havien anat més o menys segons el planejat, excpete per la extranya experiència del postre en torrades – havia estat pràcticament impossible diferenciar entre fesols cuits i arròs amb llet en conserva, només de la sacsejada de les llaunes.

Del caixer, a l'oficina de correus, i després cap a casa, en John va trigar uns 25 minuts i els seus passos van fer-se més grans a mida que s'apropava al 221B. Òbviament, en Sherlock savia de la seva actuació amb la senyora Hudson, utilitzada en aquestes ocasions, però ho feien de totes maneres. En realitat era ridícul intentar protegir l'orgull d'un home per a qui eren tan transparents, però feien el que podien.

Podia sentir les veus mentre pujava les escales, però van callar ràpidament i la senyora Hudson va sortir del pis, veient-se atabalada. Va somriure, i va assentir amb el cap mentre s'esmunyia a través d'ell, però evitava els seus ulls. En John va parar-se i va mirar-la mentre baixava les escales, abans de tornar a caminar cap a la sala d'estar, sentint-se estranyament com a la vora d'un penyasegat. Alguna cosa estava passant.

En Sherlock estava dret al costat de la finestra, però a mida que en John entrava va anar girant-se lentament i els seus ulls van semblar encadenar-se, enviant una sacsejada a través del cos d'en John que va deixar-lo sacsejant-se i a punt de perdre l'equilibri, tot i que sabia que la connexió visual tan sols era la seva imaginació.

En Sherlock va allargar la mà, i en John va moure's cap a ell automàticament per agafar-la, assumint que hi havia algun lloc al que volia anar. En Sherlock, però, va portar la seva altra mà, de sobte, a la cara d'en John, com s'havia acostumat a fer sempre que volia comprovar la seva expressió.

"Per què et quedes amb mi, John?" va preguntar.

El flaix de pànic va ser automàtic, incontrolable, i clarament mostrat a la seva cara.

En Sherlock va somriure i va aixecar la seva altra mà, i en John va reocrdar immediatament la nit a les vies del tren, després que hagués trobat la paret dels grafitis. En Sherlock havia agafat la seva cara llavors, com estava fent ara, abans de posar-lo a donar voltes fins que va quedar més marejat del que ja estava pel simple contacte. Havia sigut aquella nit el que l'havia decidit a demanar a la Sara per sortir.

"Què estàs fent, Sherlock?" va preguntar, nerviosament. Era com si tot l'esforç que havia fet per mantenir una relació de metge – pacient durant les últimes setmanes hagués estat en va i estigués altre cop on va començar.

"Estic esperant una resposta, John," va ser la resposta. "I vull veure la teva resposta de la millor manera possible, donades les circumstàncies." Va doblegar els dits per il·lustrar el seu raonament.

"No t'importa, oi?"

En John pensava ràpidament; allò era terreny perillós. "Jo diria que aquell dit ja s'ha descongelat prou ara per ara," va assenyalar, amb una esperança. "Millor continuar amb l'experiment, abans que es torni massa..." les mans d'en Sherlock es movien sobre la seva cara mentre parlava, fet que el distreia, "... tou," va acabar, mentalment reprenent-se a si mateix per la pausa feta. En Sherlock podia escoltar més en una pausa que el que la majoria de la gent podia esbrinar en un paràgraf.

"És aquest un terme mèdic, doctor?" va preguntar en Sherlock, donant un pas endavant. En John va tirar enrere per compensar. Això era igual que la setmana passada va pensar, frenèticament. Seria aquesta la nova tècnica d'en Sherlock a partir d'ara? Com que no podia observar més des de la distància, pensava enganxar-se a la seva presa fins que obtingués la informació necessària?

"L'experiment estarà bé, has posat els dits a l'armariet de l'amanida tan aviat com la senyora Hudson ha arrivat, he sentit com tancaves el pot de la margarina i aquell armariet sempre grinyola quan el tanques perquè vaig utilitzar la banda de goma com a lligadura fa uns mesos."

En Sherlock s'estava inclinant endavant ara, els seus llargs dits explorant la cara d'en John atentament. "Et faig pena, John?" va preguntar.

En John va respirar sorprès. "Fer-me pena?" va repetir. "Que si em fas pena? Per què m'hauries de preguntar això?"

"Bé, no m'has respost a la primera pregunta, així que estic fent suggerències," va respondre en

Sherlock. "Pensa-hi com una opció múltiple."

En John trobava cada cop més difícil concentrar-se. En Sherlock l'havia fet retrocedir just fins a la taula per llavors, i estava inclinant-se sobre seu, les seves cares només a pocs centímetres... seria tan fàcil... No! _P__ensa__en e__l__l__com un pac__i__en__t__,__és un pac__i__en__t__,_en John es deia a si mateix, però era cada

cop més difícil a mida que en Sherlock s'acostava cada cop més.

"Potser és la culpa del supervivent," va murmurar. "Et sents responsable de mi perquè a mi van disparar-me i a tu no."

En John va obrir la boca. Tal pensament no se li havia ocorregut mai a ell. Ell sabia prou bé qui era el responsable de les ferides d'en Sherlock i, mentre que en Mycroft havia atrapat el franctirador responsable del tret, en John tenia total intenció que en Moriarty pagués pel que havia posat en moviment. Les seves faccions van endurir-se quan el tan odiat nom va creuar la seva ment, fet que en Sherlock va enganxar de seguida, és clar, els seus llavis torçant-se.

"No has d'anar rere en Morarty, John," va insistir, deixant en John amb la sensació que els dits d'en Sherlock estaven xuclant d'alguna manera els pensaments del seu cap. Va intentar apartar la seva cara, però les mans d'en Sherlock van impedir-li.

Temps d'atacar, va decidir en John. "Potser estàs treballant des dels teus propis sentiments en lloc de des dels meus," va retar. "Potser tu penses que sóc responsable. Potser, ben al fons, penses que podria haver sigut més ràpid? Haver-te girat més ràpid? Emportar-me jo l'impacte de la bala?"

En Sherlock va tensar-se a l'última pregunta, però després va negar amb el cap. "Això no funcionarà amb mi, John," va dir. "Saps perfectament que no penso res d'aquest estil."

"Jo ho hagués fet." En John va congelar-se. Podia gairebé veure les traïdores paraules com si encara estguéssin enganxades als seus llavis en una bafarada, però no podia empasar-se-les; ja havien escapat, mostrant gran part de la seva resolució amb elles.

La frustració d'en Sherlock era palpable mentre les puntes dels seus dits passaven per sobre de la boca d'en John, la qual estava fortament tancada per evitar que altres paraules errants sortissin de la seva boca. Estava clar que s'hauria estimat molt tenir la seva visió de nou en aquell moment.

"Per què et quedes amb mi, John?" va preguntar un altre cop. "Per què m'aguantes? Especialment ara, quan no puc fer més les coses que sé que admiraves. És només perquè et necessito? Perquè a mi això em sona a pena."

Les seves paraules gairebé no es van registrar, ja que l'atenció d'en John estava ara centrada en la boca que estava parlant, més que en les paraules que sortien d'ella. La vora de la taula estava

clavant-se a les seves cuixes i en Sherlock no es tirava enrere, semblava no tenir consciència de com d'inapropiada era la seva situació actual.

En John estava al corrent de cada punt on el cos alt, esquifit d'en Sherlock estava pressionant contra el seu propi i tots els seus pensaments d'intentar escapar-se s'havien esfumat. Podia sentir les seves parets trencant-se, les curosament construïdes parets que havia començat a aixecar només dies després de conèixer en Sherlock, i que havia reforçat i sostingut rigurosament durant aquell últim mes, tot durant el temps que en Sherlock havia sigut el seu pacient.

La seva cara va enrogir, els llavis separant-se mentre el polze d'en Sherlock es movia sobre ells i va lluitar per no reaccionar. Podia olorar la distintiva essència que era purament d'en Sherlock i va semblar que li omplia el cap. Les seves mans van moure's per agafar en Sherlock pels avantbraços, intentant apartar les mans que encara rondaven per la seva cara, però el seu cor no hi era.

Els seus ulls van moure's sobre les faccions d'en Sherlock amb avidesa, el cabell fosc, encara prou llarg per sobresortir pel seu front, la pàl·lida pell, els llavis carnosos, i els enormes, esquinçats ulls que, fins i tot cec, continuaven sent fascinants. En John no era tan superficial com per sentir-se atret només per l'apariència, però havia d'admetre que l'aspecte d'en Sherlock havia captat la seva atenció immediatament. Simplement, ell no era com qualsevol altre; veritablement únic en tots els sentits.

Els seus rostres estaven tan a prop ara que en John podia distingir les taques de diferents colors als ulls d'en Sherlock, que li donaven la seva variable apariència, a vegades veient-se blaus, altres vegades grisos, a vegades fins i tot verds. Clarament, estava esperant una resposta, però en John feia temps que havia passat el punt on podia donar-ne alguna, i en Sherlock va començar a parlar un

altre cop, la seva veu fluïnt cap a en John com un riu fosc i profund, les paraules sense sentit, però tot i així hipnòtiques.

Les parets d'en John s'estaven tornant pols, tot el que havia embotellat i enterrat des que en Sherlock l'havia advertit i li havia dit que estava "casat amb la seva feina", inundant-ho tot, i fent-ho encara més fort per la determincaió del passat mes de no deixar creuar per la seva ment cap pensament inapropiat sobre l'home que depenia d'ell, el seu pacient.

La conversa va continuar, el tema encara desconegut i irrellevant, mentre els ulls d'en John van clavar-se sobre la boca d'en Sherlock, la seva ment omplint-se amb totes les fantasies que tant li havia costat suprimir. Va adonar-se que s'estava posant de puntetes i va aturar-se bruscament. Mai seria tan groller com per forçar un petó en algú que no podia veure'l venir, que no podia triar si volia evitar-lo, així que va controlar-se firmement, però ni tan sols la força de voluntat més forta podia impedir la reacció del seu cos per la desbordant proximitat d'en Sherlock.

Era tan sols qüestió de minuts ara, va adonar-se'n, abans que el joc s'acabés i en Sherlock sapigués la veritat...

El corrent de paraules va aturar-se de cop i en Sherlock va posar-se rígid. _No __t__ant__com __j__o_, va xiuxiuejar la lleugerament histèrica veu del cap d'en John.

"Així que," va dir en Sherlock, i la seva veu semblava haver baixat mitja octava. "No és pena, doncs?"


	4. Afalagat pel teu interès

Ja tenim aquí el quart capítol. Els secrets comencen a sortir a la llum, però encara queda molt camí per recórrer...

* * *

**Capítol 4: Afalagat pel teu interès**

"Ho sento moltíssim, Sherlock," La veu d'en John sonava sense alè. "Si us plau no pensis que he estat... vull dir, no he... vull dir..." la seva veu va apagar-se i va tornar a intentar-ho.

"Mira, et juro, no he pensat en tu d'aquesta manera des de l'hospital... tot aquest temps que he estat cuidant de tu, no m'he deixat... no he... t'ho prometo"

La seva veu es tornava cada cop més fluixa mentre es girava i va haver-hi un petit cruixit provinent de la taula mentre es recolzava sobre ella, seguit d'un murmurat "Collons!"

En Sherlock havia donat un pas enrere un cop va adonar-se de què era el que estava pressionant exactament i ara estava dret al mig de l'habitació sentint-se, ho havia d'admetre, força desconcertat.

De totes maneres, en John estava clarament angoixat, el que era injust tenint en compte la manera en què en Sherlock l'havia pressionat. Va allargar la seva mà i va moure's endavant fins que va poder tocar l'espatlla d'en John.

"Està bé," va dir. "No estic enfadat, o decebut o qualsevol altra cosa per la que estiguis preocupat."

En John va estremir-se al contacte, i en Sherlock va deixar caure la seva mà. "Però no ho entenc," va afegir.

En John va fer un soroll ben baixet; gairebé una rialla però no hi havia humor en ella. "No, no crec que ho fagis," va estar-hi d'acord. "Pensaves que ho superaria?"

"Superar-ho?" va preguntar en Sherlock, amb certa confusió.

"Bé, no pot ser un xoc total, no del tot," va assenyalar en John, encara sense mirar-lo. "Tu sabies perfectament que estava atret per tu, o mai m'hauries avisat, aquell cop a l'Angelo's."

En Sherlock va pensar de nou en aquell vespre. "Allò podia haver estat un simple malentès. Feia molt poc que et coneixia, després de tot."

En John va esbufegar. "Sí, i tu ja m'havies dit gairebé tot sobre mi mateix. L'únic tema que vas evadir va ser la meva orientació sexual – una omissió una mica assenyalada, vaig pensar més tard, de fet."

"Potser només intentava relaxar l'ambient," va suggerir en Sherlock. "Assegurar-me que tots dos sabéssim en quin bàndol estàvem."

"Oh així que vas aclarar-ho, molt bé," va estar-hi d'acord. "Puc inclús citar-te, perquè he repetit la conversa al meu cap centenars de vegades." va parar. "Després d'haver-me dit que estaves casat amb la teva feina, i abans de que establissis definitivament que no volies involucrar-te amb mi vas dir, i aquestes són les teves paraules exactes, vas dir: tot i que em sento afalagat pel teu interès..."

La taula va cruixir de nou mentre en John deixava de recolzar-s'hi i es girava, la seva veu sonant més clara mentre continuava. "Per què ho havies de dir si no ho havies vist? Estàs sincerament suggerint que el gran Sherlock Holmes va cometre un error? Que amb tota la resta de coses que vas ser capaç de deduïr sobre mi, no era perfectament clar per a tu que era "bi" i que et trobava atractiu?"

Va haver-hi un altre cruixit; devia estar recolzant-se contra la taula ara. En Sherlock va imaginar-se'l amb les seves cames creuades al turmell i els seus braços creuats, aquella mirada de frustració tan familiar als seus ulls.

"Vinga, Sherlock," va insistir en John. "Mai hauries gastat temps avisant a un home totalment heterosexual i desinteressat – quina hauria estat la finalitat?"

En Sherlock es preguntava perquè es molestava a discutir sobre això. Senzillament no semblava estar bé, mirant enrere, la manera en què havia sigut tan abrupte amb en John. Què hagués passat si no hagués dit res? Hauria fet avançaments cap a ell en John? Com hauria estat?

"Sí, d'acord," va admetre. "Vaig voler "avisar-te", com tú dius. Però pensava que havia estat clar – mai has fet res des de llavors per suggerir que encara... i després va venir la Sara."

En John va sospirar. "Pobra Sara," va dir. "Se suposava que havia de ser un intent per aconseguir superar lo teu, però tot el que va aconseguir va ser que la raptéssin, fer-li perdre el temps, i després que la deixéssin. No crec que sigui la seva persona preferida, per ser sincers."

"Deixada?" va repetir en Sherlock.

"Has estat despert durant un mes." Va assenyalar en John. "A quantes cites he anat durant aquest temps?"

En Sherlock gairebé podia escoltar-lo rodant els ulls. "Gairebé no m'has deixat sol," va reconèixer. Un altre pensament va passar-li pel cap. "I què ha passat amb la teva feina?" No podia creure que no se li hagués ocorregut abans, quan s'havia quedat tan absort en si mateix? "John, no has estat anant a la consulta!"

En John va riure aquest cop. "Suposo que has tingut moltes coses al cap," va dir. "Vaig deixar- ho. Bé, vull dir que vaig deixar-ho en el sentit que no vaig aparèixer o posar-me en contacte durant més d'una setmana, que, si fa no fa, és més o menys el mateix." va callar. "Mira, vols seure? Clarament aquesta no és una conversa que pugui tenir-se en cinc minuts i hem de parlar sobre trobar-te un nou metge, entre d'altres coses."

"No vull un metge nou," va contestar en Sherlock, immediatament. "Tu ets el meu metge."

Un calfred l'havia recorregut a les paraules d'en John, i va començar a penedir-se per haver escoltat la senyora Hudson. La informació sempre havia estat útil, però si li anava a costar en John, llavors no ho volia saber.

Més suspirs, llavors en John va agafar-lo pel braç i va fer-lo seure a la seva cadira, on va seure, sense dir res. Què faria si en John el deixava ara?

* * *

En John començava a calmar-se, però encara es sentia extremadament incòmode. Clarament, en Sherlock no s'havia horroritzat i disgustat immediatament com ell havia temut, així que el pànic inicial que havia sentit quan en Sherlock havia donat un pas enrere allunyant-se d'ell estava començant a disminuïr.

Encara no podia creure que estiguéssin parlant d'això, de fet. Després de tot aquest temps, gairebé des que es van conéixer, treballant tan dur per guardar el seu secret de la persona que podia llegir a tothom amb una mirada, era irònic pensar que era ara, quan ell estava cec, que en Sherlock havia descobert la veritat.

En John va seure a la seva cadira, inclinant-se endavant amb els colzes als genolls i va mirar en Sherlock, preguntant-se què devia passar-li pel cap.

"Sherlock, has d'entendre que ja no és apropiat per mi ser el teu metge," va començar. "No puc preocupar-me per tu mèdicament, quan em preocupo per tu..." va interrompre's amb un esbufec.

"Què?" va exigir en Sherlock.

En John va negar amb el cap amb incredulitat. "Tan sols és que és molt estrany estar parlant d'això," va explicar. "Normalment, ni tan sols em deixo a mi mateix pensar sobre això quan estàs a l'habitació, i després aquestes últimes setmanes, no m'he deixat pensar-hi per res."

"Com ho fas per deixar de pensar?" va preguntar en Sherlock encuriosit. Possiblement, aquesta era una cosa amb la que lluitava contra ell mateix, jutjant pels forats de bala de la paret.

"Oh, no ho sé," en John va arronsar les espatlles. "Concentrant-me en alguna altra cosa. Comptar fins a cent, pensar en el futbol, contar fins a cent en francès," va riure lleugerament. "Ja veus – ser idiota a vegades té els seus avantatges. Només un tren de pensament del que preocupar-se, no en tinc mitja dotzena funcionant a la vegada, com tu fas."

Va mirar avall. "A vegades no ho podria aguantar, i hauria de marxar, anar-me'n, dir-te que - "

"Necessito una mica d'aire," va interrompre en Sherlock, comprenent-ho. "Així que totes aquelles vegades... pensava que estaves enfadat amb mi."

En John va inspirar. "Normalment ho estava." va confirmar. "Però era arriscat per mi estar a prop teu quan les meves emocions estaven tan a flor de pell – les meves defenses podrien debilitar-se, i tu sempre veus massa." Va deixar caure el cap, passant-se una mà pels cabells "De totes maneres, a vegades estava tan enfadat que volia sacsejar-te, i això hagués estat realment perillós."

"Perillós, com?" va preguntar en Sherlock.

En John va grunyir. "Per Déu, Sherlock, estàs fent-ho tan difícil! Perillós, perquè la ira i el contacte físic proper poden portar a altres coses... Perillós perquè les emocions fortes no sempre es queden separades en les seves polides i petites caixes – no has tingut mai sexe enfadat, per l'amor de Déu?"

En Sherlock semblava atònit. "Estar enfadat et feia voler tenir sexe amb mi?" va preguntar dubtosament.

"No!" va protestar en John, després va aturar-se, esperant per ser sincer. "A vegades," va admetre, més calmadament. "Oh, no ho sé." va llençar-se enrere a la seva cadira, estirant les cames i fregant-se la cara amb les mans. "Com dimonis hem arribat a això?"

"Tu estaves dient que necessito un metge nou i jo estava assenyalant que ja en tinc un," va recordar-li en Shelock, la seva veu defensiva i desaprovadora.

En John va tornar a seure recte. "No puc continuar encarregant-me de tu ara, Sherlock, de veritat que no és obvi? No pots estar preocupante continuament perquè algú que se suposa que ha de cuidar de tu d'una manera professional està, de fet, tenint pensaments inapropiats sobre tu, és completament inacceptable."

"Però això era..." la negació d'en Sherlock va apagar-se i després els seus llavis van afermar-se. "Has dit que no pensaves en mi d'aquesta manera des de l'hospital. Així que, què importa si abans et senties atret per mi?" La seva veu va baixar i va afegir tranquilament, "Tot és diferent ara."

"Què?" en John estava sorprès. "Penses que... No!" Va negar amb el cap tot i sabent que en Sherlock no podia veure'l. "Estàs suposant que el fet que estiguis ferit ha canviat els meus sentiments per tu?" Realment en Sherlock pensava que era tan superficial?

"Mai suposo," va negar en Sherlock, obstinadament. "És obvi."

"Sí, sí que ho fas, i no, no ho és," va insistir en John. "He dit que no m'he deixat pensar en tu, no que no volgués. Has oblidat el que acaba de passar?"

Va veure amb consternació com en Sherlock aixecava els genolls i els envoltava amb els braços, la seva barbeta adoptant un angle tossut. "Tot és diferent ara," va dir altre cop. Semblava haver acceptat que l'anterior reacció d'en John havia estat tan sols una qüestió de proximitat física, que no tenia res a veure amb ell personalment.

En John no podia suportar veure aquest home tan òbviament convençut que ningú el voldria. Sabia que hauria de manetnir les distàncies despŕés del que havia passat, però res podria haver- lo allunyat en aquell moment i va lliscar per la seva cadira i va agenollar-se davant d'en Sherlock, posant una mà al seu avantbraç, que semblava el lloc menys amenaçant.

"Sherlock, res ha canviat pel que a mi respecta, excepte que acabes d'esfondrar totes les defenses que havia creat en contra daixò." La seva mà estava automàticament acariciant-lo amunt i avall, en un relaxant moviment. "Per ser sincer, no sé si hagués importat com de diferent t'haguéssis despertat, crec que ja era massa tard per mi."

En Sherlock va baixar el cap, entrotllant-se encara més, si això era possible, i les seves paraules van sortir lleugerament esmorteïdes. "Estic cec, John," va dir, amb un aire de fatalisme, el seu to implicant que ja no era més un humà, que ja no era un home.

En John va aixecar-se sobre els seus genolls i va dur les dues mans al cap d'en Sherlock aixecant-lo de manera que quedéssin cara a cara. "Però jo no," va contestar. "I m'estàs deixant sense alè."

Els seus ulls van recórrer la cara d'en Sherlock mentre parlava, i va poder discernir un petit alleujament de la seva expressió defensiva i tancada, però no era prou.

Per tota la seva usual confiança, la seva arrogància en realitat, en Sherlock no esperava mai agradar a la gent. Cert, que no solia preocupar-se de si ho feia o no, a menys que volgués alguna cosa, però la seva autoestima estava basada gairebé enterament en el seu intel·lecte i habilitats, les quals estaven ara reduïdes, i clarament sentia que el seu valor havia estat reduït amb elles.

En John volia tranquilitzar-lo i, sent un home directe i sincer, va fer un simple avançament. Havia resistit la urgència de fer-ho abans com massa llibertat, una imposició, però aquest cop no hi havia passió involucrada, cap altra cosa passant, era un simple gest de... d'afecte.

Va inclinar-se endavant lentament, molt lentament, exhalant gentilment de tal manera que en Sherlock notés que s'acostava, tindria la opció de parar-lo si volia. Inclús sense visió, els ulls d'en Sherlock encara ben oberts, però no va retocedir, no va tirar-se enrere mentre en John es movia encara més a prop. Quan només centímetres els separaven, i la seva intenció era suficientment clara, en John va parar. "Puc?" va preguntar.

En Sherlock va somriure. "Significa això que dormiràs amb mi?"

* * *

Feia fred fora.

En Sherlock va utilizar la seva mà esquerra per pujar-se el coll de l'abric, protegint el darrere del seu coll. Es sentia malament, des que el seu cabell havia estat tallat, despullat i exposat; no li agradava. De la mateixa manera que tampoc li agradava portar les ridícules ulleres que en Mycroft li havia donat a la seva última visita, juntament amb un rellotge parlant i altres vàries parafernàlies molestes, que en Sherlock havia rebutjat considerar.

Havia estat persuadit a contracor a les ulleres però – la gent sempre havia trobat la seva mirada desconcertant, però quan estava desenfocada semblaven sentir-se encara més alterats. En John li havia dit que era un dia clar i assoleiat, així que no se'l veuria gaire absurd, si més no.

Era estrany, va pensar en Sherlock; no havia sigut mai tímid abans, però ara a vegades es sentia com si tothom l'estigués mirant. Estava acostumat a ser, de lluny, la persona més conscient en qualsevol situació, però ara inclús l'idiota més avorrit podia veure més del que ell podia. El feia sentir vulnerable. Va agafar-se més fort a en John davant tal pensament.

El braç d'en John va doblegar-se, retornant la pressió de manera tranquilitzadora. En Sherlock no creia que fos conscient de fer-ho; tals accions eren tan sols una segona naturalesa ara. Estava trobant difícil creure que en John havia estat atret per ell tot aquest temps, i tot I així havia aconseguit amagar-ho. No veia a en John capaç de tal astúcia i el feia sentir una mica intranquil descobrir que estava equivocat.

Pensant-hi ara, de totes maneres, mentre caminava cap a Regent's Park, va adonar-se que en John no havia amagat tant els seus sentiments, ja que havia intentat superar-ho, sense fer sentir incòmode en Sherlock o arriscant la seva amistat.

La Sara no havia estat només una tapadera, a en John li havia agradat de veritat; però mirant enrere, podia veure que en John sempre l'havia posat primer, inclús abans d'aquestes últimes setmanes.

Quant més hi pensava, més exemples li venien al cap, especialment la nit que van matar la Soo Lin. De segur que havia estat l'instint natural d'en John, tant com a home com a soldat, de quedar-se i protegir la noia, l'objectiu intencionat de l'assassí? En lloc d'això l'havia deixada sola per anar rere en Sherlock. Per què no ho havia vist abans?

El tipus de relació que en John segurament volia no era una cosa que hagués interesat mai en Sherlock. Mai havia sentit la més lleugera inclinació d'involucrar-se personal i desordenadament amb un altre ésser humà, la seva fastidiosa natura estremint-se en algún punt de les sórdides pràctiques en que la gent semblava tan interessada en participar. Sempre li havia semblat profundament antihigiènic, amb l'excepció de per propòsits procreatius, cosa que no li interessava, innecessari.

Havent dit això, quan en John abruptament s'havia separat d'ell abans, amb un murmurat "Dimonis!" s'havia quedat preguntat-se què hagués passat d'altra manera; com hagués sigut si en John l'hagués besat, en lloc de saltar sobre els seus peus i suggerit que fossin a donar una volta perquè necessitava "una mica d'aire".

Devien ser al parc ja, perquè els sorolls estaven canviant, menys tràfic i més gent, fragments de converses. Londinencs i turistes per igual, fora gaudint d'un inusual bon dia. Algú va passar fregant la seva espatlla esquerra i va acostar-se més a en John.

Se li va ocórrer que tocar a en John no era com tocar altres persones – en John era diferent. No hi havia gens de la displaent consciència de contacte físic quan tocava en John; aquella lleugera sensació nausabunda de la pell d'una altra persona tocant la seva. Tocava a en John tota l'estona i no li importava que en John el toqués. Potser, si era en John, les activitats que sempre havia considerat tan desagradables no serien tan dolentes? Realment, no volia aixecar-se sol mai més.

Va inspirar profundament, absorbint el que podia del món al seu voltant. En John estava molt tranquil, va pensar, sense dubte preocupant-se pel que havia passat i arreglant-se-les com podia a través de les ramificacions. En Sherlock va obrir la boca, "Prenem un..." la seva ment va quedar frustrantment en blanc.

En John devia haver notat el seu grunyit de molèstia, perquè va flexionar el seu braç, estrenyent els dit d'en Sherlock. "Parla sobre la paraula," va animar-lo, que era el millor mètode que havien trobat per tractar amb l'anòmia.

Encara queixant-se, en Sherlock va accedir. Circumlocució, es deia la tècnica; podia recordar aquella paraula perfectament bé... "Calent, dolç, negre, en una tassa,-"

"Cafè?" va intentar en John.

"Cafè, gràcies. Hi ha un venedor a prop d'aquí, puc olorar-ho."

En John va olorar. "No oloro res."

"Malament," va declarar en Sherlock. "El nas humà corrent pot distingir entre deu mil olors diferents. Pots olorar un centenar de coses; tan sols no pots identificar el cafè entre elles."

Va parar de caminar, girant-se de manera que estiguéssin cara a cara. "No ho necessites, per això," va assenyalar. "Pots utilitzar els teus ulls."

* * *

En John va mirar-lo, i va sentir un nus a la seva gola. La tristesa a la veu d'en Sherlock tenia cert grau d'acceptació que era tan necessari com desolador. Va allargar una mà, però la va deixar caure, en Sherlock no voldria la seva compassió.

Mirant al seu voltant, va detectar el venedor a l'altra banda del llac, però aquell lloc estava a l'ombra i era un dia fred. Hi havia un banc a prop de la seva localització actual així que va dirigir en Sherlock cap allà i va deixar-lo assegut al sol, prometent tornar en uns minuts amb el cafè.

Va mirar enrere un parell de vegades mentre caminava cap al pont, i va creuar-lo. En Sherlock havia aixecat la cara cap al sol i en John va preguntar-se de cop com es veuria un broncejat, però va trobar que no podia imaginar-s'ho del tot. Els seus pensaments anaven en una direcció perillosa així que va canviar les direccions immediatament, com s'havia acostumat a fer aquestes últimes setmanes.

Sabia que mai hauria d'haver-se encarregat del cuidat mèdic d'en Sherlock, sentint-se de la manera que ho feia per ell, però senzillament semblava no haver-hi cap altre opció en aquell moment. En Sherlock estava desesperat per tornar a casa i marxar de l'hospital, i havia estat l'única manera de deixar-lo anar.

En certa manera, era un alleujament que se sapigués, ara que el xoc inicial havia marxat, ja que havia estat cada cop més difícil mantenir els seus pensaments en el bàndol correcte. Com més fort, més perspicaç, menys depenent es tornava en Sherlock, més difícil era per en John veure'l com a pacient. Hauria d'haver dit alguna cosa aviat de totes maneres, tot i que Déu sap que no tenia ni idea de com fer-ho.

Va arribar al venedor i va donar-li la seva comanda, la seva ment vagant mentre el cafè es preparava.

Hauria d'insistir en el tema del metge. Ara que en Sherlock havia tirat avall la paret, sabia que no hi havia manera que pogués refer-la. Si anaven a continuar sent amics; companys de pis i col·legues, llavors en John hauria de donar un pas enrere.

Havia estat sempre perfectament clar que en Sherlock no tenia interès en una relació, senzillament no estava connectat d'aquella manera, i en John ho acceptava. No esperava res, tot i que estaria content quan en Sherlock superés la seva obsessió amb els plans per dormir. Semblava estranyament oposat a en John ocupant el sofà i senzillament no callaria sobre això.

Inclús avui, després de descobrir com en John es sentia per ell, encara volia que compartissin llit. Realment, pensava en John, mentre pagava els cafès, l'home tenia menys consciència del que era un comportament apropiat que un nen de dos anys. Va sospirar; havia estat un dia prou difícil ja, i no hi havia signes que fos a tornar-se més senzill.

En John va girar-se de nou, una beguda a cada mà, els seus ulls automàticament buscant en Sherlock a l'altre banda del llac. Encara estava assegut al banc, les llargues cames estirades davant seu, les mans ben endins de les butxaques del seu abric. Cap avall, la barbeta descansant al seu pit i els ulls aguts d'en John van poder detectar la brisa a través dels rínxols que descansaven sobre el seu front.

La mirada d'en John va rondar sobre ell, després va obrir bé els ulls, i va congelar-se, el cafè caient dels seus de cop tremolosos dits. Per un horrible i curt instant va quedar paralitzat en aquell punt, després el seu entrenament militar va entrar en joc i va llençar-se endavant, les seves mans buscant inútilment l'arma que havia deixat a casa, abans d'agfar el seu mòvil. Gairebé sense mirar per prémer ràpidament el dos, va córrer a través del camí cap al pont, posant-se el telèfon a l'orella.

"Regent's Park, York Bridge, ARA!" va cridar a l'aparell, fent-se camí entre turistes i famílies que es quedaven amb la boca oberta per la sorpresa mentre esprintava a través d'ells, mai treient els seus ulls del seu objectiu.

Assegut a l'altre banda del banc, observant amb fascinació malaltissa a un completament inconscient Sherlock, estava en Moriarty.


	5. L'home del banc

_Aquest és més curt que la resta. Gaudiu! :)_

* * *

**Capítol 5: L'home del banc**

Mentre en John se n'anava per agafar el cafè, en Sherlock va aixecar la seva cara cap al sol, sentint l'escalfor dels raigs de sol sobre la seva pell. Era una sensació novedosa per ell, ja que normalment estava més interessat en observar el seu voltant, que en absorbir-lo.

Va haver-hi un clic de talons mentre algú s'acostava, després va seure a l'altra punta del banc, seguit del soroll d'una bossa sent oberta. Un sobtat olor de cacauets secs torrats va arribar-li al nas, i la dona va començar a mastegar sorollosament.

En Sherlock va girar el seu cap, fixant la mirada de les seves ulleres en la direcció en la que estimava que la seva cara estaria, basant-se en la llargada de la seva gambada i l'impacte sobre el banc quan va seure.

Després d'un minut, va haver-hi un esbufec, seguit de més soroll, i el banc va cruixir mentre s'aixecava. Va permetre's un petit somriure, mentre els seus talons sonàven allunyant-se camí avall.

Menys de dos minuts després, va haver-hi més passes i un altre intrús va ocupar el seu lloc. Un home aquest cop, altura i complexió mitjanes, portant un parell de bambes noves jutjant pel cruixit. Aquest feia una forta olor a cigarrets mentolats amb, en Sherlock va inspirar suaument, un aroma de sabó barat. No hi havia altres bancs al parc? Havia de venir tothom a seure al seu banc?

Faria que en John escrigués sobre allò, va decidir en Sherlock. Clarament, Regent's Park estava desesperadament necessitat de seients addicionals. Va baixar el seu cap, recolzant-lo contra el seu pit rondinairement i va decidir ignorar l'home; semblava que tenir un banc sencer per tu sol en un bon dia era massa demanar.

Hi havia certa confusió venint del pont, va adonar-se, girant el cap en aquella direcció. Podia escoltar uns quants crits de "Ei!" i "Mira per on vas!", com si algú estigués obrint-se camí. Potser era un atracador que havia estat descobert? En Sherlock va preguntar-se si anirien en la seva direcció, i si ho feien, fins a quin punt podria ser capaç d'anticipar-se al seu pas el necessari per posar el peu i fer-los la traveta. Després va preguntar-se on era en John; no anava amb ell deixar escapar un criminal si podia evitar-ho. Va seure més dret i va concentrar la seva atenció cap al pont, enregistrant al darrere de la seva ment que l'intrús del banc s'estava aixecant.

"Sherlock!" Podia sentir la veu d'en John, i ara passes ràpides venint pel camí, però només un parell de peus, així que en John no estava perseguint ningú. No només corrent, sinó fent una carrera – perquè estava fent una carrera?

Va començar a aixecar-se, però la veu d'en John va venir altra vegada, més a prop aquest cop. "Sherlock, quedat assegut!"

Segons després, en John estava allà, sacsejant-lo i parant davant seu, mantenint-lo a lloc amb una mà ferma a la seva espatlla. En John va començar a parlar, però clarament amb algú altre – estava al telèfon.

"En direcció cap a l'est de York Bridge, al costat sud del llac de les barques. Mou-ho!"

Hi havia una forta olor a cafè. En Sherlock va allargar la mà – els texans d'en John estaven mullats, just per sobre dels genolls, la roba encara calenta.

"On collons són la teva gent?" Mai havia sentit en John tan enfadat. "No, no el deixo. Espera." La mà d'en John va moure's al seu colze. "Sherlock, amunt!" No era cap petició, la mà estava

fent-lo aixecar, després estirant-lo cap al costat, rodejant el final del banc. "D'esquenes." va

obligar en John, empenyent-lo i girant-lo, de manera que en Sherlock ja no mirava a l'aigua, en John encara empenyent-lo, ara endavant, cap al grapat d'arbres que ell sabia que vorejaven la riba del parc.

"John, què - "

"En un minut, Sherlock, tan sols mou-te!"

No li agradava això. En John no l'estava guiant com de costum, tan sols empenyent-lo des del darrere. Va ensopegar; no podia dir cap a on anava. "John - "

"Confia en mi, Sherlock, si us plau. Continúa, ja gairebé hi som."

En John l'estava bloquejant, va adonar-se en Sherlock. Estava utilitzant el seu cos com a escut, per això no s'havia mogut cap al seu costat com era normal. En Sherlock es va aturar en sec.

"Diga'm què està passant," va exigir, girant-se de manera que quedéssin cara a cara. Al moment següent va perdre l'equilibri mentre en John simplement l'encastava contra alguna cosa, l'impúls fent-lo retrocedir unes poques passes més fins que la seva esquena va xocar contra un arbre amb un cop sec, tot i que la mà d'en John va aparèixer per protegir el seu cap, va adonar-se, inclinant-se endavant immediatament per alleujar la pressió sobre els seus dits. Això devia haver fet mal.

En John no va donar cap indicació, simplement fent-lo girar per l'arbre fins que va quedar pressionat per l'altre costat.

"T'ha tocat?" va preguntar, urgentment. "Sherlock, l'home del banc, ha entrat en contacte amb tu d'alguna manera? S'ha acostat a tu? Ha fet alguna cosa?"

Les mans d'en John estaven sobre ell per tot arreu, traient-li les ulleres, respatllant el seu cabell, comprovant el costat del seu coll, després recorrent la seva cara i avall al seu pit.

"Sherlock, parla'm. Has sentit alguna cosa, com una picada d'insecte, un esprai, alguna cosa?" El pànic d'en John li deia més que el que qualsevol altra paraula podia comunicar.

"Era en Moriarty," va adonar-se apartant les mans d'en John. "En Moriarty era l'home del banc. John, podries haver-lo agafat!"

Va haver-hi un curt silenci. "No ha estat una coincidència, Sherlock. El nostre equip de vigilància està desaparegut – podia haver-lo perseguit cap a una trampa."

El telèfon d'en John va vibrar i va girar-se, la seva mà esquerra col·locant-se sobre en Sherlock per mantenir-lo contra l'arbre. "Sí?" va dir bruscament.

Segurament era en Mycroft o un dels seus lacais qui estava al telèfon, va pensar en Sherlock. Clarament, hi havia molt més en marxa que el que li havien dit – més secrets que en John s'estava guardant d'ell.

En John estava parlant de nou. "Estem nets? Bé. El pis encara està net? Comprova-ho. Sí, tornem ara." Va escoltar durant un minut. "Estan bé?" Una pausa, després en John va parlar de nou, la seva veu una mica més lleugera. "Deu minuts?"

Va tancar bruscament el telèfon. "No sé res més que el que tu ja hauràs deduït des que he arribat al teu costat," va dir. "No ha estat un secret, només una precaució, i ja has tingut prou del que preocupar-te aquest mes passat."

"I el franctirador?" va retar en Sherlock.

El dubte d'en John va ser fugaç. "No hi havia cap franctirador, estem nets," va contestar.

A en Sherlock no l'enganyava. "Però tu pensaves que n'hi havia, o que n'hi podia haver," va assenyalar. "En Mycroft va parlar-me de la piscina. Has pensat que podia haver-hi un franctirador de nou i tu ets un excel·lent tirador. Has deduït on n'hi podia haver un si n'hi hagués hagut i has bloquejat la seva línia cap a mi – per això no has perseguit en Moriarty, no perquè estiguéssis espantat per una trampa."

En John estava callat i en Sherlock gairebé podia sentir-lo recargolar-se. "Estàs llest per marxar?" va preguntar, finalment.

"John, - " en Sherlock va començar, però va ser interromput.

"Podem parlar quan haguem arribat a casa, si vols," va dir en John. "Però hem de marxar – vull ficar-te a la dutxa, per si de cas."

En Sherlock va alçar les celles, suggerentment.

"Oh, si us plau!" va exclamar en John. "Penses torturar-me sobre això, oi?" En Sherlock va somriure, però va agafar el seu braç sense dir res.

* * *

Una hora després, en John estava de nou a la seva sala d'estar, bevent d'una tassa de tè i pensant sobre el que havia passat. L'equip de vigilància perdut havia estat localitzat, gràcies a Déu només inconscients, però en Moriarty ja havia marxat per quan els reforços van arribar. Havien trobat la llarga jaqueta que havia portat; embotida dins una paperera, però l'home s'havia evaporat.

En Sherlock estava segur que en Moriarty no havia entrat en contacte amb ell de cap manera, que s'havia quedat a l'altra punta del banc, així que les pitjors pors d'en John s'havien alleujat d'alguna manera, tot i que va continuar insistint en la dutxa. No podia entendre perquè en Moriarty arribaria tan lluny; posar-se a si mateix en risc, sense motiu aparent. Després de tot, en John podria haver-lo enxampat avui – per què arriscar-se? No tenia gens de sentit.

Va beure un altre glop de tè i va mirar per la finestra, immers als seus pensaments, fins que un soroll va fer que es girés, llavors va escopir el tè, tossint, el tè per tot arreu i destrossant el seu jersei.

En Sherlock estava parat a la porta, portant només una tovallola.

Una tovallola petita, va notar en John, que penjava perillosament avall sobre els seus estrets malucs. Si en John s'havia estat aferrant a l'esperança de que podria tornar a enterrar els seus sentiments en una caixa, i tornar al "mode doctor", aquella esperança havia sigut molt ben destruïda.

"Sherlock!" va protestar, urgint a les seves cames que el giréssin de nou cap a la finestra. Semblaven no estar escoltant-lo. "Dimonis, estàs intentant matar-me?"

Els seus ulls van recórrer la llarga i prima figura davant seu, fixant-se en cada detall. Havia vist en Sherlock a mig vestir abans, és clar, inclús l'havia ajudat a banyar-se un parell de cops a l'hospital, però havia sigut escrupolosament cuidadós de no mirar, ni tan sols pensar-hi.

Aquest cop, però, en Sherlock sabia com es sentia i tot i això estava palplantat davant seu portant només una tovallola. Una tovallola petita. A què dimonis estava jugant?

"És això la teva idea d'una broma?" va exigir.

En Sherlock semblava sorprès. "No, John," va dir. "Pensava que això era el que volies?"

"El que jo..." va repetir en John, negant amb el cap. "És una recompensa doncs, ho és? Un show gratuït per dir 'Gràcies per bloquejar un franctirador inexistent'?"

En Sherlock va deixar caure el cap cap a un cantó. "Estàs disgustat."

En John va sospirar, de cop sentint-se exhaust. "Correcte." Podia sentir un dolor punxant a les seves mans de l'impacte amb l'arbre i les seves cames coïen on el cafè les havia escaldades. Havia tingut una de les experiències més terrorífiques de la seva vida, veient en Moriarty tan a prop d'en Sherlock i estant massa lluny com per fer alguna cosa, i ara que el perill ja havia passat, l'adrenalina havia marxat amb ell, deixant al seu cos esgotat i adolorit.

Va deixar la seva tassa a la taula i va seure deixant-se caure, baixant el cap i fregant-se els ulls amb les mans.

"És el teu torn a la dutxa ara." la veu d'en Sherlock venia de molt més a prop que el que en

John havia esperat i va mirar amunt, sorprès. Realment, l'home es movia com un gat, ja estava al costat de la cadira d'en John, després va seure al braç de la mateixa, la tovallola obrint-se distretament.

"Tens cafè als texans i," va inclinar-se endavant, olorant, "té al jersei. Dóna'm la mà."

En John va obeïr automàticament, la meitat de la seva ment preguntant-se què dimonis estava fent en Sherlock i l'altre meitat tan sols acceptant ser ordenat, amb alguna cosa com alleujament. Els dits d'en Sherlock recorrien delicadament els massegats artells, sentint on la pell estava erosionada, les articulacions inflades.

"Això no necessita tractament?" va preguntar, la preocupació evident a la seva veu.

En John va negar amb el cap, llavors va recordar-s'ho a si mateix. "No, estarà bé, no hi ha res trencat," va dir. "Hi posaré una mica d'antisèptic després."

"I les teves cames? Estan escaldades? T'han vessat gotes o t'han caigut els cafès?"

"Sincerament, crec que tan sols vaig deixar-los anar," va contestar en John, no volent

aprofundir en allò gaire més.

En Sherlock va frunzir els llavis. "Vés i dutxa't, una freda, mentre em vesteixo," va aconsellar. "Després vine, de manera que puguem curar les teves cames i la teva mà."

Els seus dits encara acariciaven suaument els artells d'en John mentre continuava. "Després podem demanar menjar per emportar i posar un d'aquells ridículs talk-shows, i pots descriure'm els estranys exemples d'humanitat que voluntàriament es sotmeten a tal pantomima."

Va somriure a en John. "Com sona?"

En John va exhalar amb un sospir, deixant que part de l'estrès del dia marxés amb ell. "Sona perfecte," va dir.


	6. Motivacions

Aquí el sisè capítol. Aquest és més llarg i part de la història comença a revelar-se...

* * *

**Capítol 6: Motivacions**

Feia més calor de l'habitual, va adonar-se en John, el seu cervell sortint a la superfície des de les profunditats de la son. Com sempre, va intentar escoltar qualsevol soroll provinent de l'habitació d'en Sherlock, però estava tranquil.

Moments després, va registrar l'explicació per ambdós fets.

Estava estirat sobre el seu costat esquerre al sofà, de cara a l'habitació; la usual posició que havia adoptat per dormir durant les dues passades setmanes.

El que no era habitual; que era, de fet, clarament inesperat, era el braç que serpentejava sota el seu coll i que descansava enrotllat creuant el seu pit, per no mencionar la mà que descansava sobre el seu maluc i mencionant encara menys el cos que estava pressionat contra tota la longitud de la seva esquena, o les llargues cames que estaven ficades darrere les seves pròpies.

En Sherlock Holmes l'estava acorrucant.

De veritat, aquesta devia ser la setmana nacional de _"Torturem en John Watson"_, i ningú l'havia avisat.

Va pensar en el vespre anterior, intentant establir com havia arribat a aquesta situació. Mirar el _talk-show_ va convertir-se en més que una lliçó d'observació, ja que en Sherlock demanava dades cada cop més estranyes sobre la gent del programa, fins que en John va cansar-se i va canviar de canal, tan sols per poder menjar el seu sopar en pau.

S'havien quedat amb un concurs de preguntes al final, en el que en John va intentar involucrar-se, mentre en Sherlock únicament declarava les preguntes com "òbvies" o "irrellevants" depenent, suposadament, en si sabia o no les respostes.

En John podia recordar sentir-se adormilat, el seu cap caient mentre estava assegut a la cadira. El segon cop que no va respondre una pregunta, en Sherlock li havia dit que es preparés per anar al llit, per una vegada no protestant quan va acomodar-se al sofà, tan sols preguntant si el molestaria que la televisió estigués encesa durant una estona més i confirmant que, és clar, en Sherlock podia arreglar-se-les per anar-se'n al llit ell sol, o no n'era capaç normalment?

Després d'allò... res. Òbviament, en algun moment, en Sherlock s'havia col·locat ell mateix rere en John i s'havia adormit. Va mirar avall al braç que descansava creuat sobre el seu pit, només visible per la llum dels primers raigs de sol. Estava vestit per un barnús blau, així que en Sherlock s'havia degut preparar per anar al llit; no era només que s'havia volgut estirar per escoltar la tele.

A punt d'aixecar-se, en John va aturar-se de cop, considerant. Pel suau esbufec contra la part de darrere del seu coll, i la relaxada actitud dels membres al seu voltant, semblava que en Sherlock encara estava adormit.

Estaria tan malament, va preguntar-se, tan sols relaxar-se i gaudir d'això per uns minuts? Després de tot, en Sherlock sabia com es sentia ara, així que no era com si hi hagués res d'amagat en allò.

En John no pensava fer-ne un hàbit de dormir amb en Sherlock, tot i que fos temptador, o encara que en aquell moment fos pràctic, sabent que fer-ho només faria les coses més difícils.

Podia permetre's a si mateix la satisfacció, tan sols per uns minuts, en aquella única ocasió, de quedar-se on era als braços d'en Sherlock i imaginar que així era com es despertava cada matí?

No era sensat, ell ho sabia això. L'acció raonable seria indubtablement aixecar-se de cop – això és el que li deia la veu al seu cap, no hi havia res més a dir. Tan sols aixecar-se, engegar la tetera i pretendre que això no havia passat mai; resistir la temptació i continuar com sempre, posar-ho tot fora de la seva ment i aixecar-se del sofà... marxar del sofà... en John va tornar a tancar els ulls.

Va tancar els ulls i va concentrar-se en el que podia sentir. La nerviüda força del braç al seu voltant, la manera tan perfecta en què s'ajustava entre el seu coll i la seva espatlla. El pes de la mà que descansava sobre el seu pit, en el que ell podia gairebé creure que era de manera possessiva. L'altra mà al seu maluc, sense agafar-lo, tan sols reposant allà – podia sentir cada unb d'aquells llargs dits, podia imaginar-los clarament, ja que els havia vist en acció tantes vegades, ara només un parell de fines capes de distància de la seva pell núa, tocant-lo, de la mateixa manera que havia desitjat tant ser tocat per aquell home.

La sorprenent escalfor del cos d'en Sherlock, que podia sentir des del seu cap, fins als seus peus. La respiració d'en Sherlock bufant suaument contra el darrere del seu coll. En John va estremir-se, i les mans d'en Sherlock van agafar-se més fortament, els dits sobre el seu pit separant-se i tirant-lo més enrere, mentre la mà sobre el maluc va lliscar sobre el seu ventre i al voltant de la seva cintura, agafant un tros de la samarreta que utilitzava com a pijama.

En John podia haver plorat. Tot el que volia, tot el que havia somniat, estava embolicat al seu voltant, però sabia que no podia quedar-s'ho. En Sherlock no era com qualsevol altre. Ell no s'entretenia en relacions i aventures i en el negoci brut de les interaccions personals, tot allò tan sols era irrellevant per ell, ell estava per sobre de tot allò.

Això havia estat una mala idea.

Va suposar que realment hauria de marxar, un cop en Sherlock pogués manegar-se-les millor per ell mateix. Si tenia algun tipus d'instint de supervivència, hauria d'haver marxat feia mesos, tan aviat com va adonar-se en què s'estava convertint aquella atracció i com d'absolutament inútil era.

D'alguna manera, però, mai havia estat capaç de fer-ho. Inclús en els seus moments més desesperants, quan reconeixia el dolor amb el que havia signat el contracte, havia sapigut que no podia marxar, que estava connectat a aquest home d'una manera que no podia entendre, que no semblava tenir sentit. Hi havia un lligam entre ells; fins i tot en Sherlock semblava estar-ne assabentat, a la seva manera, acceptant l'ajuda d'en John quan havia negat la de qualsevol altre.

Inspirant profundament, en John va asserenar-se i va començar a llevar-se poc a poc, suaument del sofà.

Immediatament, va haver-hi un grunyit de protesta i els braços al seu voltant van tancar-se, fent-lo presoner.

"John," la veu era aspra i ronca del son i va semblar encendre les terminacions nervisoses d'en John. Va allunyar-se de nou, però els braços resistien fermament.

"Digues alguna cosa, John," va obligar en Sherlock.

"Què estàs fent?"

En Sherlock va semblar relaxar-se a les seves paraules. "Bé, _estava_ dormint, fins que has començat a retorçar-te," va contestar, el calent alè contre la part posterior del coll d'en John, no fent res per alentir la freqüència del seu pols.

"Sí, però per què estàs dormint _aquí_?" va instir en John. "Pensava que el teu objectiu era fer-me _fora_ del sofà, no _posar-te_ tu en ell!"

"No semblava importar-te en aquell moment," va dir en Sherlock, enigmàticament.

"Què vol dir això?" va exigir en John, intentant girar el seu cap, però actualment incapaç de fer-ho. De què anava en Sherlock ara? Havia passat alguna cosa la nit passada? Va sacsejar el seu cervell però no podia recordar res després d'haver-se acomodat al sofà.

"Vull que et quedis amb mi, John," va contestar en Sherlock, ignorant la seva pregunta. "Estic cansat de tota aqusta xerrada sobre mi necessitant un nou doctor, no vull ningú altre tocant-me i punxant-me."

Els ulls d'en John van envidriar-se una mica al pensament de tocar en Sherlock, però va intentar centrar-se en el seu significat.

"Vull que siguis el meu doctor," va insitir en Sherlock. "I vull que dormis amb mi. O, - " va acostar la seva boca a l'orella d'en John, tallant la seva interrupció intencionada. "O, puc venir i dormir amb tu. No m'importa de totes maneres."

En John va grunyir amb frustració, fent rodar les espatlles i abaixant la seva barbeta en un intent d'escapar de la distracció de la boca d'en Sherlock. Va intentar girar-se de nou, però en Sherlock va agafar-lo encara més fort – potser pensava que aquella conversa aniria millor si cap dels dos confiava en pistes visuals.

"Sherlock, quantes vegades t'he de dir, que això no és possible?" va suplicar. "No pots tenir un metge que està, bé..."

En John va avergonyir-se'n una mica, però no hi havia cap altra manera. "Que està, francament, desitjante," va acabar, apretant les dents. "Senzillament està malament!"

En Sherlock va sospirar. "M'estàs tractant com si fos normal," va assenyalar.

"Ets normal, Sherlock," va contestar en John. "Continuu dient-ho, només perquè estiguis cec en aquest moment, no significa que - "

"No, John," va interrompre en Sherlock. "No estic parlant dels meus problemes actuals. Vull dir, t'estàs comportant com si jo reacccionés a les situacions, de la manera que l'altra gent ho fa." Va acariciar el braç d'en John cap avall fins que va arribar a la mà ferida, en la que va passar suaument el seu polze, gentilment.

"Per què m'hauria d'importar a mi el que està passant pel teu cap quan m'estàs cuidant?" va preguntar. "Canvia d'alguna manera el tractament?"

En John estava sense paraules, en part per les paraules d'en Sherlock, en part per la sensació dels dits acaronant-lo i en part per la manera en què el seu pit vibrava amb cada frase, enviant vibracions per tota l'esquena d'en John.

"Sé que la Sally va dir-te que "em posen" les escenes del crim," va continuar en Sherlock, marques d'interrogació audibles en el seu to. "Significa això que no hauria d'investigar-los? Estaria millor servida la víctima per un detectiu que no en gaudis?"

En John va intentar donar-hi voltes per un moment, després va deixar-ho estar – clarament la lògica d'en Sherlock no era la mateixa de sempre, lògica humana, i no tenia sentit tractar de desentranyar-la.

"No està bé," va repetir, tossudament. "Especialment en la teva situació actual." La seva veu havia adoptat un to tossut que hagués sigut immediatament reconegut per qualsevol membre de la seva família.

"Per què especialment en la meva situació?" en Sherlock no sonava disposat a deixar-ho estar.

"No pots veure el que estic fent," va explicar en John. "Ho sento, Sherlock, però això et fa vulnerable. Podria aprofitar-me de tu."

En Sherlock va esbufegar, alliberant la mà d'en John i envoltant els seus braços al seu voltant en el que era indiscutiblement una abraçada. "No crec que ho féssis, i no m'importaria gaire si ho fas," va contestar.

"No et faria res que jo..." en John va sentir-se desconcertat. Va deixar d'intentar girar-se, pensant que potser era el millor que no pogués veure en Sherlock, menys vergonyós d'aquella manera, realment. Una idea va començar a sorgir, una que estava trobant difícil de creure, però ho havia de saber...

"Sherlock, perquè vas entrar a la sala d'estar en tovallola ahir?" va preguntar.

Va poder sentir com arronsava les espatlles, inclús sense veure-ho. "Per mostrar-te que podries tenir el que volguéssis," va respondre en Sherlock, les paraules murmurades tan a prop de la seva orella que en John podia sentir-les contra la seva pell, inclús mentre ressónaven al seu cap.

"Això és el que vols, no? Una relació física entre nosaltres?" va preguntar en Sherlock, com si estigués oferint una llesca extra de torrades o la secció d'esports del diari.

En John era conscient que la seva boca estava obrint-se i tancant-se però que no podia fer sortir cap so. Això no estava bé; havia de veure la cara d'en Sherlock per posar sentit a tot allò.

En Sherlock havia alleujat l'abraçada quan en John s'havia relaxat, així que va ser capaç de retorçar-se sobre seu, fins que van estar cara a cara, tot i que va trobar que en Sherlock encara tenia els ulls tancats.

"I què passa amb el que _tu_ vols?" va preguntar en John, mantenint certa distància pressionant les seves palmes contra el pit d'en Sherlock, de manera que el seu estrepitós batec no deixés marxar la boja esperança que corria per les seves venes. L'esperança de que potser s'havia equivocat amb l'actitud d'en Sherlock, que havia fet una suposició massa gran sobre la seva falta d'interés.

En Sherlock va tornar a arronsar les espatlles, "Ja t'he dit el que vull," va dir. "Repetidament," va afegir, amb les celles arrufades.

"Les relacions físiques mai han tingut cap interès per mi, però no crec que m'importés gaire amb tu." En John va pensar que probablement el millor era que en Sherlock no pogués veure la seva cara.

"Sóc conscient de que tenim una connexió," va continuar, ulls encara tancats en la tènue llum. "No ets com l'altra gent. M'has salvat la vida en nombroses ocasions, i has arriscat la teva per mi encara més. Si una relació física és el que vols, llavors hi estic disposat."

En John va sentir la seva esperança desaparèixer, deixant el seu cap pesat i el seu cos fred. Va allunyar-se d'en Sherlock, qui el va deixar anar aquest cop, fins que va lliscar fora del sofà, asseient-se al costat, portant els seus genolls amunt i descansant els colzes en ells.

"No pots llençar-te'm de la mateixa manera que li llençaries un ós a un gos, només perquè deixi de bordar," va dir, tristament. "No vull la teva compassió més del que tu vols la meva."

En Sherlock va seure, veient-se frustrat. "No és pena, John," va insistir. "Ha de tenir tothom les mateixes raons per fer les coses?" Va moure els seus braços per afegir més èmfasi. "Tú vols dormir amb mi, i jo vull despertar-me amb tú, jo no hi veig el problema!"

Va haver-hi un silenci. En Sherlock havia tancat la seva boca d'un cop, com si es penedís de les paraules i en John va agafar-les d'un sol cop. Ell mai tindria una cosa com els poders deductius d'en Sherlock, però n'havia tingut prou per reconèixer que hi havia alguna cosa que estava malament en aquella frase.

"Així que, no és amb el dormir amb el que tens problemes, tot i totes aquelles xarrades sobre mi tenint mal d'esquena pel sofà," va teoritzar. "És el despertar."

Els llavis d'en Sherlock van apretar-se, però no va dir res, el que en John va prendre com una confirmació.

"I bé, què és el que no t'agrada de despertar-te tu sol?" va murmurar, sense esperar una resposta realment, cosa que estava bé, perquè no n'hi havia cap pròxima. Va considerar en Sherlock amb cura.

"Sherlock, obriràs els ulls?"

Si no hagués estat mirant tant de prop, possiblement hagués passat per alt el lleuger moviment de la mà dreta d'en Sherlock, però no hi havia ningú que mirés en Sherlock Holmes més d'aprop que en John Watson, així que ho va detectar immediatament.

Va allargar la mà i va posar la seva mà sobre la d'en Sherlock, qui, després d'un moment,va orbrir els ulls , després va negar amb el cap. Res.

"Cada matí penses que la teva visió pot haver tornat," va adonarse'n en John. "Cada matí esperes ser capaç de veure-hi de nou." Podria haver-se donat una bofetada a si mateix. Era esperança. Traidora, perillosa esperança. La mateixa emoció amb la que havia lluitat quan en Sherlock va començar a sortir del coma. Una emoció a la que en Sherlock no era immune.

Com a metge, en John havia tractat dones que estaven intentant tenir un fill, i havia vist pel que passaven cada mes. Analitzant cada sentiment, convencent-se elles mateixes de que estaven marejades, volent creure que aquest mes... _aquest mes_ seria diferent, aquest mes seria el mes.

En Sherlock estava passant per allò cada matí, i no volia fer-ho sol.

"Ho sento, Sherlock," va dir. "Hauria d'haver-me'n adonat." Un altre cop, només la seva acurada atenció va enxampar el gairebé imperceptible gir dels llavis d'en Sherlock, però ell ho va veure i el va fer parar-se.

"Hi ha alguna cosa més?" va preguntar.

Silenci.

"Hi ha alguna cosa més, oi que sí?" va pressionar. "Què és?"

En Sherlock va negar amb el cap, clarament sentint que havia admès prou debilitat per un matí però en John era com un _terrier_, no pensava rendir-se. Va pensar-hi de nou. Quins problemes podrà tenir en Sherlock ara, que no hagués tingut abans? Només la seva visió en realitat. La ocasional ceguera de vocabulari semblava molestar-lo més que preocupar-lo, i no semblava propens a passar pel matí que a qualsevol altre temps.

Així que hi havia res que temés que tornés o que passés, que potser l'afectés particularment al matí? O tenia més a veure amb el despertar-se...

"Sherlock, no hi ha raons per pensar que l'afasia tornarà, ho saps," va intentar, vacil·lant.

"Ja ho sé això," va deixar anar en Sherlock.

"Llavors, per què volies que digués alguna cosa avui, quan t'has despertat?" en John va preguntar. "Pensant-hi millor, per què sempre sembles una mica esverat de bon matí, abans de que parli amb tu?"

En Sherlock es veia com si el seu instint li estigués diguent que es mogués i s'allunyés, però en John encara estava agafant la part de darrere de la seva mà, mantenint-la clavada al sofà, i no la deixaria anar gaire aviat. Després d'una mica de debat intern, va semblar acceptar l'inevitable i va seure enrere, tirant el seu cap enrere i descansant-lo contra la part de dalt del sofà.

"Pensava que en Mycroft m'estava fent una broma al principi, quan vaig despertar-me a l'hospital," va dir. "Podria reconèixer la seva veu, però les seves paraules eren només un grapat de paraules, ni un idioma diferent inclús, un galimaties." va exhalar, durament."Inclús vaig pensar que era divertit, perquè normalment l'acuso de parlar de coses sense sentit."

Va girar la seva mà sota la d'en John, de manera que estaven palmell amb palmell. "Però després vas entrar i va passar el mateix. Les teves passes, la teva veu, el teu tacte," va apretar la mà d'en John, "però les teves paraules eren incorrectes i llavors vaig saber que era jo."

En John va aixecar-se de terra i va moure's cap al sofà, pujant una cama amunt de manera que estigués de costat, i la seva mà lliure acariciant el cap d'en Sherlock a través del seu cabell.

Tenia un dèbil somriure. "Tot estava fosc i res tenia sentit. No sabia el que estava passant – el que havia passat o quant duraria." En Sherlock va empassar, deixant caure el seu cap endavant i la mà d'en John va relliscar fins el clatell. "Estava…" va parar, i va tornar a intentar-ho, "Era…" clarament estava lluitant amb si mateix.

"No estava bé?" va suggerir en John, directament.

En Sherlock va somriure breument, en reconeixement. "No estava bé, no."

No va resistir-se quan en John va estirar-lo de costat, i van seure tranquilament per uns minuts, les mans dretes encara juntes, en John seient sobre una cama i el cap d'en Sherlock descansant contra la seva clavícula.

Finalment, en John va tornar a parlar. "Ja saps," va puntualitzar. "Si haguéssis obert aquell rellotge parlant del que va parlar en Mycroft, podries haver-lo utilitzat per comprovar-ho quan volguéssis."

En Sherlock només va grunyir, resposta normal a qualsevol menció al rellotge, la resta de "coses per cecs" o, naturalment, el seu germà.

En John va abraçar-lo més fortament, acostant-lo cap a ell i va deixar-se endur per l'impúls i va besar la part de dalt del seu cap. "Maleït home tossut," va dir. "Vinga, hem de preparar-nos." Va començar a aixecar-se.

En Sherlock no va deixar anar la seva mà. "John?" va preguntar, sense dir res més.

Sospirant, en John va tornar a seure de nou. "No estic dient que dormiré amb tu, Sherlock." Va advertir. "Però pensaré alguna cosa."

En Sherlock no semblava sorprés.

"Oh, i una cosa més," va continuar en John, alliberant la seva mà i utilitzant-la per girar la cara d'en Sherlock cap a ell. "Si he de ser el teu metge, llavors m'has de dir de manera immediata en el futur si tens qualsevol preocupació mèdica sobre el que sigui, ho entens?" No va esperar resposta. "Inclús si és una por irracional, m'ho dius, Sherlock, o et trobaré un metge nou i ja estarà. Ha quedat clar?"

"Sí, John." El somriure d'en Sherlock era el d'un home que s'havia sortit amb la seva. Òbviament estava intentant evitar veure's satisfet de si mateix, però l'indici d'un somriure afectat a la cantonada de la seva boca ho feia un intent fallit, segons l'opinió d'en John.

Aquest cop va aconseguir aixecar-se del tot. "Hem de vestir-nos," va anunciar. "En Mycroft vindrà més tard per posar-te al dia."

"Felicitat," va murmurar en Sherlock.

* * *

"No ho entenc," va declarar en John, moltes hores després.

El pis feia pudor de cigarrets mentolats, l'olor emanant de l'abric que en Mycroft havia portat amb ell, fortament segellat en una bossa de proves. Ara estava esparcit per la taula de la cuinam amb ells tres agrupats al seu voltant. En Sherlock estava inclinat, passant els seus dits per sobre l'abric, després d'haver fet a en John descriure'l fins a l'últim detall de les costures.

En Sherlock estava clarament absort, així que en Mycroft va parlar. "En Moriarty va utilitzar l'abric per assegurar-se que en Sherlock no reconegués la seva essència," va explicar. "Excessiu, potser, però sembla un individu més o menys meticulós."

"No, això ho entenc," va dir en John. "Això era bastant evident," va afegir, sense gaudir de la seva posició com la persona més curta de l'habitació.

"El que no entenc, és el que en Moriarty estava fent allà en primer lloc. Com sabia on seriem, per tal de poder estar preparat amb l'abric? I en Sherlock va dir que feia olor de sabó barat, cosa que imagino que no utilitza normalment, el senyoret dels nassos."

Va aturar-se per posar en ordre els seus pensaments. "I com sabia que deixaria en Sherlock tot sol?" Desapareixeria mai aquell remordiment? va preguntar-se. "I per què va molestar-se? Per què arriscar-se? Quin era l'objectiu?"

Per llavors, en Sherlock tenia el seu nas tan a prop de l'abric, que semblava que estigués intentant inhalar la butxaca interior, així que va ser el torn d'en Mycroft per parlar de nou.

"El teu hàbit de "passejar" està ben establert, John. El meu germà no ha caminat tant en la seva vida." En Mycroft va somriure al dir-ho. "El temps d'ahir va ser inusualment bo, així que no era raonable assumir que no sortirieu en cap moment durant el dia."

Va sortir de la cuina, arronsant el seu nas a la olor i va seure a la cadira d'en Sherlock abans de continuar.

"Probablement, tenia algú vigilant el pis, i va ser notificat tan aviat com vau marxar. Gairebé sempre aneu cap al parc, estant tan a prop, però segurament, és clar, estava preparat per altres destinacions."

En John va moure's al marc de la porta entre la cuina i la sala d'estar, el millor lloc per vigilar els dos germans, i va intentar ser lògic. "Així que, els seus esforços amb l'abric i el sabó suggereixen que volia acostar-se a en Sherlock però sense ser reconegut per ell," va dir, intentant no fer-ho sonar gaire com una pregunta. "Tan sols volia assegurar-se de que en Sherlock no podia veure'l? I per què passar per tot això?"

En Sherlock va aixecar-se. "Estic segur que algú amb els recursos d'en Moriarty haurà vist el meu expedient mèdic." Va dir. "Crec que volia fer-me saber que podia caminar just cap a mi, seure al meu costat, i que jo ni tan sols me n'adonaria. Volia fer-me saber que no sóc més una amenaça per ell, que ell ha guanyat."

Això era interessant, va pensar en John, tot i que potser _preocupant _seria una paraula millor, però tot i que estava parlant sobre que en Moriarty havia guanyat, en Sherlock no sonava per res derrotat – hi havia una estranya nota a la seva veu, que en John no podia situar, però que el feia sentir tranquil.

"Per això _tu_ havies d'estar a prop, John," va continuar en Sherlock. "Tu l'has vist abans. Tu el reconeixeries de cop i em diries el que havia passat. La seva victòria seria en va si jo no n'era conscient. Necessitava que tu en fossis testimoni."

En John estava a punt de tornar amb les seves preguntes de nou, quan en Mycroft va enganxar-se a la conversa.

"Com tu bé puntualitzes, estimat John," va dir, amb un somriure, "en Moriarty podia no haver confiat en que els dos us separarieu com vau fer, especialment amb l'estrany que és que tu deixis el costat del meu germà." El seu somriure va tornar-se encara més aprovador, fent sentir en John una mica incòmode, abans de continuar. "Ell devia tenir algun pla per separar-vos que, pel que va passar, no va necessitar implantar."

Va haver-hi un silenci, mentre tots contemplaven això, fins que en Sherlock va exclamar de cop i va girar-se de nou a l'abric, agafant el puny dret i inhalant profundamente. "Feliç," va anunciar.

En John i en Mycroft van mirar-se l'un a l'altre i en John va sentir certa satisfacció al no ser l'únic amb cara de poquer de l'habitació.

"No podia situar-ho abans, és pràcticament imperceptible, però és Feliç." Va repetir en Sherlock, el seu cap girant entre els altres dos caps; va semblar decebut per la falta de reacció.

"La dona, John," va aferir. "Vas veure la dona que va seure al meu banc? Ella duia _Feliç Clinique_." Va esperar de nou resposta. "Cacauets!"

En John va començar a anar cap a la cadira, però en Sherlock va allargar la mà de manera demandant i va canviar el curs de les seves passes reàciament per agafar-la. En Sherlock va aixecar-se i va agafar-lo per les espatlles.

"John," va dir, "Quina és la manera més fácil de distreure un metge?"

"Emm…" en John no podia veure cap a on anava a parar tot allò, així que va concentrar-se en la pregunta. "Una emergència mèdica?" va suggerir.

"Exacte!" va declarar en Sherlock. "Què hauries fet si mentre caminavem pel camí una dona propera aparentment comencés a ennuegar-se amb un cacauet?" va preguntar. "Si hi hagués hagut un crit de "Hi ha algún metge aquí?" mentre passàvem?"

"Bé, suposo que hauria anat a ajudar," va dir en John.

"És clar que ho haguéssis fet, òbviament hi hauries anat – i llavors jo m'hauria quedat sol, oi?" Estava somrient ara. "Així doncs, en Moriarty podria haver fet el seu movimet i quan tu tornéssis de tractar amb la miraculosa recuperació de la dona, l'hauries vist just al meu costat. _Voilà_: missió complerta."

"Mentre ell desapareixia, és clar," va afegir, "No van haver de preocupar-se perquè els hi vam posar fácil."

En John encara estava perplex. "Així que, com sabies sobre el pla dels cacauets, altre cop?" va preguntar.

"La dona, John," en Sherlock sonava exasperat. "La dona que portava el perfum que s'olora a la màniga d'en Moriarty, la dona que va seure al principi al meu banc, estava menjant cacauets. Eren sorollosos. Era molest. Va marxar després de que semblés mirar-la – després en Moriarty va venir. Ho veus?"

En John encara estava desconcertat, però en Mycroft assentia amb el cap. "Vas fixar-te menys en l'home, per culpa de la dona," va dir. "Si tan sols s'hagués assegut al teu banc sortit del no res, tu hauries estat molt més interessat en ell però, gràcies a la dona, vas tenir la impressió de que tan sols era un dia mogut al parc."

"Vaig ignorar-lo," en Sherlock va estar-hi d'acord, finalment començant a sonar enfadat amb si mateix. "Estava fart de les intrusions i tan sols vaig ignorar-lo, com ell sabia que faria." Va somriure.

En John va trobar-se a si mateix desaprovant profundament aquella declaració i va allunyar-se d'en Sherlock, movent-se per deixar-se caure a la seva cadira.

"Encara no veig perquè va arriscar-se," va murmurar en John, rondinairement. "Si haguéssin utilitzat el pla dels cacauets no hagués estat tan lluny, podria haver-lo enxampat. _L'hagués _enxampat."

En Mycroft va descreuar les cames i va seure endavant. "Perdona'm John, però sap en Moriarty com et sents?"

"Què sento per ell? Pensava que era maleïdament obvi!" va contestar en John. "Considero que és un home que milloraria moltíssim amb una bala al cervell."

En Mycroft va negar amb el cap, suaument. "No, John. Ho sento," va aclarar, baixant la seva veu. "Vull dir, sap què sents pel meu germà?"

En John podia sentir en Sherlock queixar-se des d'on havia tornat de la cuina i baixos murmurs de "_Tothom_ ho sabia?" i "Era jo l'_únic _totalment aliè?" van surgir de darrere seu.

Va recordar l'encontre a la piscina i a en Moriarty dient-li "_Ha mostrat el seu punt dèbil, __._"

"Sí," va respondre, lentament. "Sí, crec que sí ho sap."

En Mycroft va moure les seves mans àmpliament. "Llavors això és tot el que necessitava," va dir. "Si hagués tingut un ganivet, per exemple, o un arma; si hagués amenaçat en Sherlock abans que arribéssis on eren, haguéssis continuat endavant, o l'haguéssis deixat escapar?"

En John va grunyir i va deixar caure el cap, fins que va sentir la mà d'en Mycroft donant-li petits copets al genoll.

"Parlant del tema," va continuar, dirigint-ho a la cuina. "Com penses que va escapar, Sherlock?" en John estava segur que els dos germans Holmes ho havien deduït feia estona, però va apreciar l'intent de distracció i va donar-li a l'home un petit somriure.

En Sherlock va sorgir del marc de la porta i va deixar-se caure sobre el braç de la cadira d'en John, descansant una mà a la seva espatlla. Les celles d'en Mycroft van aixecar-se una mica, i en John va ruboritzazr-se, cosa que el molestava – sentia que si s'havia d'avergonyir d'alguna cosa, al menys havia de tenir alguna cosa decent de la que avergonyir-se, no tan sols unes abraçades al sofà que havien estat més una limitació que no pas mostres d'afecte. No va allunyar la mà d'en Sherlock, però.

"Duia bambes," va contestar en Sherlock. "Unes de noves, cruixien. El parc està ple de corredors. Va llençar l'abric tan aviat com va estar fora de la vista d'en John; probablement duia un xandall sota, potser una gorra a la butxaca – instantàniament és un més de tants, res més que un simple corredor fora del parc en una multitud de molts més."

En Mycroft va assentir i va posar-se d'empeus. "Bé, crec que el millor serà que torni," va dir.

"Més governs per enfonsar?" va preguntar en Sherlock, amb el que en John va creure sarcasme innecessari. Ell també va aixecar-se, donant un lleuger cop de colze a en Sherlock deliberadament en el procés de manera que gairebé va perdre l'equilibri.

En Mycroft els somreia radiantment, clarament no amagant cap ressentiment cap a en John per haver-lo insultat el dia anterior. "La vigilància continuarà, és clar," va aconsellar. "Tot i que, penso que l'amenaça potser serà reduïda des d'aquest punt."

"Estic d'acord," va dir en Sherlock, qui semblava molt content per aquest avenç.

Abans de mostrar-li a en Mycroft la sortida, en John va tornar on era en Sherlock, ara d'empeus al costat de la finestra.

"Què és el que t'alegra tant?" va preguntar. "Pensava que estaries desanimat pel que va passar ahir."

En Sherlock va donar-se la volta i va mostrar-li un somriure d'orella a orella. Havien passat moltes setmanes des que en John havia vist aquell particular somriure i el feia sentir una mica marejat.

"En Moriarty veu la connexió entre nosaltres com una debilitat," va dir en Sherlock. "L'ha utilitzada contra nosaltres aquest cop, i sí, ha guanyat aquesta ronda. Però t'enrecordes del que vas dir-me ahir, quan vaig dir-te que estava cec?"

En John va pensar-hi. "Vaig dir, 'però jo no'," va respondre, assumint que la resta de la frase era irrellevant per la discusió actual.

"Exacte!" va cridar en Sherlock, alegrement. "No ho agafes, John? No ho veus? Ahir ell no esperava res de mi – m'haurà tret de la llista. Estem un pas per endevant."

En John estava desconcertat. "Encara no ho entenc," va dir.

"John!" Aquest era l'antic Sherlock, i va escalfar el cor d'en John veure'l, encara que no tingués ni la més mínima idea de què anava tot allò. De fet, devia ser allò, va pensar – ell no tenint ni idea feia la cosa molt més real encara.

En Sherlock va agafar-lo per les espatlles i va apretar-les fortament. "Jo puc no tenir ús dels meus ulls potser en aquest moment, però et tinc a tú, oi?"

En John va empassar. "Em tens," va confirmar.

En Sherlock va somriure, brillantment. "T'ensenyaré a observar," va dir.


	7. Hauria de ser tan difícil?

El setè capítol ja està aquí. Senyores i senyors, vagin preparant-se per una pujada de les temperatures.

* * *

**Capítol 7: Hauria de ser tan difícil?**

En Sherlock jeia al llit i contemplava la completa fallida del seu últim pla.

Qui s'hauria imaginat que en John podia ser tan tossut?

En John, qui vindria des de l'altra punta de Londres per enviar un missatge de text, qui havia deixat la feina i la novia per cuidar d'ell, qui havia arriscat la vida i la pell per ell en més d'una ocasió, qui havia matat un home per salvar la seva vida, per l'amor de Déu.

En John, qui certament el volia, possiblement inclús l'estimava. El mateix John que ara refusava amb fermesa aprofitar-se d'ell.

En Sherlock va girar-se i va colpejar el seu coixí, que va produïr un suau esbufec des de l'altra banda del llit. L'altra banda de la _Gran Muralla de Coixins_, més exactament.

Sent franc, ell no tenia cap experiència personal en aquests afers, però en Sherlock havia pensat que seduïr algú que deia "desitjar-te", seria molt més fàcil que això.

L'aspecte més molest és que sabia prou bé que només ell en tenia la culpa. Ell, i el seu orgull infernal, que l'havia aturat d'admetre que estava una mica intrigat pel desig d'en John cap a ell, i aquelles coses que mai l'havien interessat abans ara li semblaven, si no exactament atractives, ja que no tenia cap marc de referència, certament valuoses d'investigar.

Ell també hauria d'admetre que el fet que li diguéssin que no podia tenir una cosa estava produïnt el frustrant resultat de voler-ho encara més, cosa que en Sherlock sentia que era una irritant reacció humana.

Va colpejar el seu coixí de nou. Era aquella maleïda nit al sofà ja feia una setmana el que ho havia fet. Abans d'allò, havia pensat que desenvolupar una relació física amb en John podria ser tolerable potser; estava disposat a provar-ho, si això era el que en John volia. El benefici alternatiu de dormir junts seria certament benvingut i resoldria el molest assumpte del "nou doctor".

Tot i així, el record d'aquella nit, i una part en particular, havia estat sorgint a la seva ment des de llavors, fent-lo pensar sobre coses en les que no havia perdut el temps abans, fent-lo considerar sobre els forats en el seu coneixement, i si ja era hora de que els omplís...

* * *

És clar, en Sherlock mai havia tingut cap intenció d'anar-se'n al seu llit aquella nit. Va seure davant de la televisió, esperant que en John s'adormís. Després d'un dia tan estressant, no trigaria gaire.

En Sherlock va apagar la televisió i va anar decididament cap al sofà. En John era meticulós sobre mantenir els mobles al seu lloc a totes hores i el pis estava, per necessitat, molt més ordenat que el que solia estar-ho, tot i que en Sherlock assenyalava que podia haver après a navegar per tot aquell desordre igual de fàcilment, sempre i quan no es mogués.

Va acostar-se per asseure's a la vora del seient, allargant la mà amb cura per comprovar la posició d'en John. Estava estirat sobre la seva esquena, un braç al costat, l'altre sobre el seu cap, la mà penjant al final del sofà.

En Sherlock sabia, és clar, del que en John era capaç, el tipus d'entrenament al que havia estat sotmès i les sorprenents habilitats que posseïa. Tot i així, experimentar-les de primera mà, quan ell mateix era tan profundament inútil, l'havia impressionat de com de competent i fiable era en John.

Va dur la seva mà suaument per comprovar la cara d'en John, preguntant-se si ara estava relaxat, o encara tens, potser somiant sobre el que havia passat. Ell sabia que en John encara tenia malsons, tot i que cap d'ells ho havia mencionat. Malgrat l'aparença de ser obert i amigable, en John era prou reservat en molts sentits. No orgullós, exactament, però reticent, contingut. Inclús ara, quan el seu "secret" havia sigut exposat i en Sherlock sabia com es sentia, encara que no es reprimia del tot, no deixava que les emocions s'escapessin. A en Sherlock li agradava allò. Li agradava moltíssim.

En John semblava tranquil i en Sherlock va anar a preparar-se per anar al llit, familiar ara amb fer aquestes coses a la foscor, trobant tot el que necessitava exactament on havia de ser – cosa d'en John altre cop.

Al tornar al sofà, va descobrir que en John s'havia girat cap al cantó, cosa que era més útil. Amb cura, va col·locar-se al petit espai entre els seients. Va ser una entrada justa, però va retorçar-se una mica i en John va arrossegar els peus, sense despertar-se. Probablement, ja havia tingut alguna experiència en compartir l'espai per dormir.

Això va deixar en Sherlock estirat del tot, però encara no sabia del tot què fer amb els seus braços. El dret no era problema, estava lliure i podia descansar al costat, però l'esquerra estava esclafat sota el seu cos incòmodament. Va doblegar el colze i va aixecar el cap, mentre considerava el problema.

Se li va ocórrer que això era probablement el més a prop que havia estat mai d'una altra persona, durant tota la seva vida adulta. Era conscient del cos d'en John contra el seu, tot, des del seu pit fins els peus – de fet, els peus d'en John estaven descansant sobre els seus, podia sentir els seus dits doblegant-se suaument mentre s'ajustaven a la nova posició. En Sherlock va estirar de la manta de darrere els seients i va cobrir les seves cames; no volia que en John es despertés per culpa del fred.

Tot i que havia estat insistint en què dormissin plegats durant una setmana ja, en Sherlock encara estava preocupat pel sentiment de claustrofòbia per tenir algú tan a prop seu, invaïnt el seu espai que tan rigurosament defensava normalment. Era plaent descobrir que no hi havia tals sentiments negatius involucrats en aquesta experiència amb en John.

És més, estar embolicat al voltant d'en John era sorprenentment plaent; definitivament ell no era com l'altre gent. En Sherlock era conscient de que hi havia alguna cosa diferent en la seva relació des que va despertar-se del coma, a part de la òbvia dependència relacionada amb la ceguesa. Sempre hi havia hagut una mena de connexió entre ells; en John havia destacat per sobre de la multitud gairebé immediatament, però era molt més fort ara. Gairebé era com si en John no fos més una entitat totalment separada. Potser era degut a la seva lesió cerebral, va decidir en Sherlock; certament semblava estar-se tornant terriblement somiador.

Va tornar la seva atenció al problema actual. S'estava cansant, i necessitava solucionar l'assumpte del seu braç esquerra. Utilitzant la seva mà dreta per comprovar posicions de nou, va adonar-se que hi havia un espai perfecte pel seu braç, just sota el coll d'en John. Seient lleugerament, va aguantar el seu pes sobre la mà dreta a la vora del sofà i lentament va començar a col·locar-se a lloc.

El procediment estava anant bé, i gairebé va arribar fins al seu colze, quan en John va començar a moure's. En Sherlock va congelar-se on era. Si en John es despertava ara, i trobava en Sherlock inclinat sobre ell, no estaria content. Gens content de fet. Després d'un moment, en John va girar-se una mica sobre la seva esquena, fins que el seu pes estava recolzat contra en Sherlock, enlloc de només descansant al seu costat. Llavors va estirar-se cap avall de nou.

En Sherlock va esperar un minut i després va moure el seu braç una mica més lluny – només una mica més i podria estirar-se. Gairebé hi era... en John va moure's de nou.

En Sherlock va continuar, massa tard per parar ara, llavors va sentir una mà al clatell del seu coll, una mà sense rastre de dubte o inseguretat, una mà que l'agafava firmement i que el tirava avall, i avall, girant el seu cap amb total precisió i competència, fins que va trobar-se a si mateix en una nova i completament inesperada situació.

En John l'estava besant. No semblava haver-se aixecat, però li estava donant un petó igual, llavis movent-se suaument i lleugerament separats, de manera que en Sherlock podia tastar un cert sabor de pasta de dents diferents al seu, juntament amb alguna cosa que només va poder identificar com "sabor d'en John". En Sherlock no sabia què fer. El seu instint era relaxar el seu braç dret, que l'estava suportant i estirar-se sobre en John, però això semblava un extramadament estrany i perillós impuls, així que va resistir-lo.

El cos d'en John estava relaxat, el seu braç dret tan sols descansant al seu costat, així que definitivament no s'havia despertat, però encara estava besant en Sherlock, mantenint el seu cap a lloc, de manera que les seves boques continuéssin juntes suaument pressionades, la punta de la seva llengua ara tan sols fregava contra el llavi inferior d'en Sherlock va retornar la pressió vacil·lant, permetent els seus llavis obrir-se una mica i, oh... allò es sentia... realment, molt interessant de fet.

La mà d'en John s'estava deixant anar , s'estava adormint de nou. Els seus llavis van separar-se i va trobar-se a si mateix buscant la boca d'en John una vegada més, seguint el seu cap mentre tornava al seu lloc prenent-li dos petons més, fins que en John va alliberar un sospir i va murmurar "Sherlock", contra els seus llavis, abans de tornar a donar-se la volta cap al seu cantó entrant en el son una vegada més.

Lentament, en Sherlock va estirar-se darrere seu, el seu braç esquerra ara pressionat fermament sota el coll d'en John. Va doblegar el colze de manera que la seva mà descansés sobre el pit d'en John i finalment va adormir-se, tranquil·litzat pel regular batec del cor més ferm que coneixia.

* * *

Ara, una setmana després, en Sherlock estava molest per trobar-se a si mateix, un altre cop, gastant un temps preciós debatent sobre si dir-li o no a en John sobre el petó.

Per una banda, si li deia a en John el que havia passat i que li havia agradat i volia explorar-ho més enllà, llavors segurament podria persuadir-lo que en Sherlock no estava tan sols demanant una combinació de pena i endeutament, cosa de la que en John semblava irrevocablement convençut.

Per altra banda, en Sherlock temia que fos una "mica massa" per en John. Saber que havia robat el primer petó d'en Sherlock, però no ser capaç de recordar-ho mai, potser l'entristiria. En Sherlock no ho sabia. Potser no era important, potser no li importaria a en John? Com ho podia saber? La gent es preocupava per coses ben estranyes. Però en Sherlock tenia el pressentiment que _sí_ que importaria, i no podia arriscar-se.

La sensació era una noble. Hi havia altra gent per la que es preocupava, és clar, no era completament inhumà. El seu germà, suposava, la senyora Hudson, inclús la Mama, tot i que amb prou feines se'n recordava d'ell ja. Però no podia pensar en cap altra de qui volgués censurar el seu propi comportament.

Furiosament, va girar-se sobre la seva esquena altre cop, i va centrar el seu cap en coses molt més importants decididament, al menys fins que en John es despertés.

* * *

En Sherlock ja estava despert; en John ho podia saber inclús abans d'haver obert els ulls. Podia sentir les onades de determinació emanant de l'altre cantó de la barricada.

"Bon dia, Sherlock," va dir immediatament, com sempre feia. En Sherlock va començar a atacar els coixins de cop, llençant-los ben lluny i dispersats. Semblava que avui s'havia aixecat apuntant alt, potser pensant que si colava algun sobre l'armari, en John no seria capaç d'agafar-lo i posar-lo avall de nou.

Quan tots els coixins van desaparèixer, van girar-se per mirar l'un a l'altre. En John va aixecar una mà cap a la galta d'en Sherlock, i en Sherlock va inspirar profundament, llavors va obrir els ulls. Després d'un moment, va negar amb el cap. Res.

Van estar-se així per una estona, en Sherlock suposadament resignant-se a un altre dia d'obscuritat, i en John tan sols mirant el joc de llums sobre la seva cara. Finalment, en Sherlock va sospirar i va girar-se sobre la seva esquena, mentre en John s'asseia i s'estirava, abans de girar-se per posar els peus a terra.

"I bé, quina és la lliçó per avui?" va preguntar en un to resignat.

En Sherlock va riure darrere d'ell. "Em donaràs una poma?" va preguntar.

* * *

Quan la proposició d'ensenyar-lo a "observar" va ser feta per primer cop, en John va reaccionar amb alarma i desesperació. S'havia plantejat la resposta un tant mordaç d'en Sherlock en el seu últim intent en aquella direcció, exigint si la frase "t'has deixat gairebé tot allò important" feia sonar cap alarma al seu cap.

En Sherlock tan sols havia rigut. "No, no, John, m'has entès malament," va dir. "No espero que dominis les meves habilitats. Certament en Moriarty ha de témer poc les _teves_ deduccions," va afegir, no essent gaire amable, tot i que en John va trobar que ser tractat com un idiota era estranyament tranquil·litzador en aquella situació.

"Però tens ulls, no? Pots veure?" va continuar en Sherlock. "Si pots aprendre a observar acuradament i passar-me aquesta informació, llavors pots deixar-me a mi les deduccions."

En John encara tenia els seus dubtes; molts dubtes. Dubtava de la seva habilitat de proveïr el nivell de detall que en Sherlock requeria i estava profundament preocupat sobre el fet que els dos anéssin contra en Moriarty només confiant en les seves observacions. En John no tenia problema en liderar quan era necessari, en situacions en les que confiava en les seves habilitats pròpies, però tenir en Sherlock depenent d'ell en termes de deducció no semblava correcte; no era de la manera que havia de ser.

Tot i així, veient en Sherlock tant com ell mateix altre cop, alerta i interessat, en John no tenia cor per protestar. Ja havia estat preocupant-se per l'apatia d'en Sherlock, el seu desinterès general fins que s'arreglés la seva situació. Si l'aparició d'en Mortiarty li havia sacsejat aquella inèrcia, llavors potser algun bé havia portat. Mentre passés un temps fins que es trobéssin aquell psicòpata de nou, preferiblement en un moment quan en John portés la seva arma i tot el que necessitava observar era la direcció del vent quan apuntava per disparar.

Un efecte secundari del pla d'en Sherlock havia sigut la resolució del tema de dormir plegats. Quan havia promès a en Sherlock que "pensaria en alguna cosa", en John no estava segur de què faria; vagues idees de posar-se l'alarma aviat donant voltes pel seu cap en aquell moment.

Tot i així, el saber que en Sherlock planejava anar en contra d'en Moriarty un cop més, inclús en un punt distant del futur, deixava a en John gairebé sense poder estar dempeus sense tenir-lo a la vista del tot. De sobte, el sofà semblava una distància ridícula des de l'habitació d'en Sherlock, i en John l'havia seguit al llit aquella mateixa nit sense una paraula de protesta.

No havia anat amb les mans buides, però. Una nit arrambats junts al sofà certament no era prou definitiva que en Sherlock fos un dels tipus de persones que dorm abraçat a algú, però no hi havia manera que en John pogués arriscar-se a aixecar-se com llavors altra vegada.

En Sherlock havia quedat sorprès a mida que els coixins començaven a aterrar al seu llit- en John havia reunit tot el que havia pogut trobar al pis, i havia netejat el saló de la senyora Hudson a puntades de peu. El botí resultant havia estat impressionant i ara una densa fila de coixins dividia el llit just pel mig.

S'havien estirat boca amunt costat a costat aquella primera nit.

"John?" el to d'en Sherlock interrogant, i havia girat el seu cap cap a la dreta, cap en John.

"Què?"

"Per què s'ha convertit el meu llit en una botiga de coixins?"

"Vols que estigui aquí, oi?" va respondre en John, encara mirant directament al sostre, encara que fos tant fosc que amb prou feines podia veure'l.

"Sí, molt segurament." Va ser la resposta immediata d'en Sherlock.

"Llavors els coixins es queden. Mentre estigui adormit, o intentant dormir, en aquest llit, amb tu en ell, llavors els coixins es queden al seu lloc. No hi haurà moviment, desplaçament, recol·locació o qualsevol altre tipus de desordre en els coixins. Ha quedat clar?"

"Però per què, John?"

"Per què?" en John s'estava cansant de la falta d'empatia d'en Sherlock. "Per què?" la seva veu anava pujant de to. "Estic prou segur de que eres allà quan parlàvem dels meus sentiments per tu. Què passa si t'assetjo sexualment mentre dormo?"

En Sherlock va fer un soroll estrany però, incapaç de veure la seva expressió, en John va prendre-ho com una situació divertida.

"Pots riure ara," va dir, de mal humor. "No ho trobaràs tant divertit si et despertes a meitat de la nit per trobar-me sobre teu." Va haver-hi un gemec xocant del costat del llit d'en Sherlock, que en John va trobar una mica calmant. Això l'hauria de callar.

"John?"

Hauria d'haver-ho vist venir. Res silenciava en Sherlock per molt de temps si tenia una pregunta a fer.

"Ara què?"

"Què passaria si no m'importés?"

En John va sospirar. Algunes vegades tractar amb en Sherlock era com tractar amb un nen que no entenia res de res.

"No es un qüestió que t'importi o no," va dir, adonant-se que esperar empatia era completament inútil.

"Sherlock, si us plau tan sols ves a dormir. Estic aquí. Estaré aquí al mati. Si us plau no facis això mes difícil del que ha de ser-ho."

Va haver-hi un silenci durant una estona, i en John va esperar certament que en Sherlock hagués parat atenció a les seves paraules.

"I si no hagués de ser tan difícil?"

Encara que sabia que la manca de llum era irrellevant per en Sherlock, en John trobava més fàcil parlar en la foscor, era més íntim, més segur d'alguna manera dir com realment es sentia, sense sentir-se avergonyit o tímid sobre allò.

"És difícil perquè et vull, i tu no em vols a mi" va contestar. "Almenys, no de la mateixa manera," va afegir. "Sé que no és personal, sé que no vols a ningú. Però si us plau això ja és prou dur per mi. No més passejos amb tovallola, Sherlock. No és divertit, tan sols és cruel."

"Però i si et volgués?" va preguntar en Sherlock, tranquil·lament després d'un minut o dos.

"Em sembla que aquest vaixell ja s'ha fet a la mar," va dir en John, tristament. "Si us plau, Sherlock. M'hi estic esforçant. Em quedaré amb tu perquè jo... perquè em necessites i no hi ha cap altre lloc on voldria ser. Però si t'importo d'alguna manera; tan sols ves a dormir. "

En John va girar-se sobre el seu cantó, l'esquena girada. Conversa acabada.

* * *

Hi havia hagut molts més intents des d'aquella nit de convèncer en John que en Sherlock estava obert a una relació, però en John no s'ho empassava. Fins on ell sabia, en Sherlock havia deixat perfectament clara la seva posició, i en John no pensava aprofitar-se de cap gratitud o dependència que pogués estar sentint.

Almenys la seva "educació" els havia donat alguna altra cosa en la que concentrar-se.

En Sherlock havia començat amb ell amb jocs de memòria, assenyalant que, de la mateixa manera que sempre havia estat un costum per ell deduïr sobre la marxa, en John potser hauria de retenir la informació durant més temps per tal de passar-li les seves observacions, pel que necessitava maximitzar la seva memòria visual. A en John li havia recordat veure "_El joc de la generació"_ amb la seva mare quan era un nen. Confiava en que guanyaria molt més que la joguina després d'unes poques sessions amb en Sherlock.

Després, havien desenterrat alguns arxius de casos antics i en John havia intentat descriure fotos de les escenes del crim prou bé per a que en Sherlock pogués identificar de quin cas eren, i després feia que en John busqués per qualsevol altre detall que hagués estat clau per les seves deduccions en aquell moment. Això funcionava amb els casos interessants, que recordava amb una extraordinària claredat, però era una fallida desesperada per tot el que en Sherlock havia considerat avorrit llavors, ja que ho hauria esborrat.

A la agenda per avui, semblava, que hi havia treball de camp. Fora i al voltant de Londres durant el dia per practicar l'observació i la descripció. Ja era hora, va pensar en John, a qui no li agradava estar-se tancat durant massa temps.

A través d'un acord sense paraules, van allunyar-se del parc i van dirigir-se cap a la ciutat on van passar el dia caminant pels voltants, sovint parant per fer un cafè i mirar la gent. Per la seva agradable sorpresa, en John va trobar que era molt més natural observant quan es tractava de gent que de fotografies, un fet que en Sherlock va atribuir al seu entrenament com a doctor, que li havia donat l'hàbit d'estudiar tota la persona, per tal de poder emetre un diagnòstic acurat.

En Sherlock sovint el feia anar a preguntar a la gent què feien per guanyar-se la vida, on havien estat de vacances, per comprovar com d'acurats havien estat com a equip i realment van millorar durant el dia, tot i que algunes deduccions encara estaven molt lluny de marc, cosa que no semblava preocupar en Sherlock com normalment ho faria, suposadament perquè donava les culpes de qualsevol error al seu company.

A en John se li va ocórrer que es veien molt com una parella, mentre passejaven pels voltants, xiuxiuejant a les orelles de l'altre, sovint rient a alguns dels errors més grans, el braç d'en Sherlock a través del d'en John mentre el guiava. A en John li agradava aquell sentiment, que la gent assumís que eren parella. El feia sentir una mica nostàlgic, però s'ho va treure de sobre tan sols gaudint de la càlida llum que li donava estar fora amb aquell home, que tan ràpid s'havia convertit en el centre del seu món.

Finalment, van dirigir-se cap a casa, en Sherlock encara repartint consells durant el camí.

"Mai em diguis només que algú està moreno," va ensenyar-li. "Mira sempre als canells i a les línies del coll per determinar com va agafar-lo - els relacionats amb negocis tindran línies de moreno, els que han anat de vacances no."

Van parar per agafar menjar per emportar, després van continuar Baker Street avall, i en Sherlock encara continuava.

"Observar no és tan sols sobre el que pots veure - és sobre no fer assumpcions pel que _no_ veus... és la diferència entre dir "la senyora Jones s'ha rentat el cabell" i dir "la senyora Jones va marxar fora de l'habitació i va tornar amb una tovallola al voltant del cap". Ho veus, John?"

"Veig el nostre pis," va respondre en John. "I veig el nostre sopar." Va obrir la porta principal, després va seguir en Sherlock per les escales. Seguir en Sherlock mentre pujava les escales era un plaer secret que es permetia per ell mateix. Era millor en dies calorosos, quan en Sherlock a vegades es treia l'abric primer. Avui, amb tot l'esforç la temperatura havia pujat clarament, i el suficient. En John va caminar cap a la cuina amb un somriure a la cara.

* * *

Després que haguéssin acabat de menjar, en Sherlock seia a la seva cadira, sopesant de nou el persuadir en John que les seves insensates paraules de la setmana passada havien estat tan sols allò: _insensates,_ és a dir, sense pensar, i no la seva opinió considerada del tot. De totes maneres, inclús si les havia dit volent dir-les una setmana abans, realment no les volia dir ara. No se suposava que la gent tenia el dret de canviar d'opinió? O allò només era per les dones?

Havia estat molt complagut amb el progrés d'en John avui. Hi havia hagut un parell de punts més que havia estat per fer, però en John n'hauria tingut prou per ara probablement. De totes maneres, no tenia sentit parlar-li quan pujaven per les escales ja que sabia per experiència prèvia que en John no agafaria una paraula de les que li fossin dirigides. En Sherlock havia sigut curós de treure's l'abric primer, per tal d' alentir els pensaments d'en John en la direcció correcta.

Hi havia soroll a la cuina mentre en John acabava de guardar-ho tot, després va moure's per davant en Sherlock, dirigint-se cap a l'habitació, dient alguna cosa d'ordenar. En Sherlock sabia el que volia dir. Pensava reinstal·lar la barrera de coixins. De cop, va semblar imperatiu aturar-lo i en Sherlock va girar el cap. "John!"

Alguna cosa a la seva veu devia haver captat l'atenció d'en John perquè va parar de cop i va tornar al costat d'en Sherlock deixant caure una mà a la seva espatlla.

"Què passa?" va preguntar, el seu to sonant preocupant.

En Sherlock va llençar el seu braç esquerre al voltant de la cintura d'en John i va apropar-lo cap a ell, reposant el seu cap contra l'abdomen d'en John.

En John va grunyir per la sorpresa i va posar les dues mans a les espatlles d'en Sherlock intentant apartar-lo suaument.

"Sherlock, hem parlat d'això," va recordar, referint-se a múltiples converses de la setmana anterior. "Res d'eleccions inapropiades de roba, ni decidir de manera sobtada rentar-se les dents mentre sóc a la dutxa, res d'agafar-me, en altres ocasions que no siguin excepcionals."

En Sherlock només va agafar-lo més fort. D'alguna manera, semblava molt important fer-se comprendre per en John aquesta vegada. Va decidir intentar un apropament diferent.

"John, recordes insistir en què practiqués els meus sentits restants?"

En John va semblar relaxar-se una mica, potser alleujat per no estar encarant una repetició de la discussió que havien estat tenint tota la setmana. Va girar-se mentre en Sherlock encara l'agafava i va seure al costat de la cadira, descansant un braç al llarg dels respatller de la cadira per no perdre l'equilibri.

"Sí, és clar," va contestar. "Com podria algú oblidar arròs amb llet en torrades?"

"Bé, necessito la teva ajuda amb un d'ells." Va continuar en Sherlock, ignorant la referència cap al que encara veia com una errada personal.

"El meu sentit de l'olfacte és excel·lent, com bé saps, i no tinc problemes tampoc amb el gust i l'oïda." Recolzant-se contra el costat d'en John, en Sherlock va poder sentir la sobtada tensió al seu cos, però va continuar.

"Mai he estat realment tocat, John," va dir. "Ni he explorat el sentit del tacte amb algú altre." Va arronsar les espatlles. "La majoria de la gent amb la que entro en contacte físic ja estan morts."

Va haver-hi un silenci. En Sherlock va desitjar per mil·lèsima vegada que pogués veure, inclús per un moment. Tan sols una captura de l'expressió d'en John seria suficient per dir-li tot el que volia saber. "John? " va apuntar.

En John va aclarir-se la gola. "Sherlock, m'estàs dient..." va semblar perdut buscant les paraules. "Vols dir que ets..." òbviament, hi havia tota una frase sencera rere seu.

"T'he dit que les relacions físiques mai han tingut cap interès per mi," va assenyalar en Sherlock. "Fins ara," va afegir.

"Sí, bé, me n'adono que l'àrea sencera no és interessant per tu, òbviament," va respondre en John. "Després de tot, ho has deixat prou clar." va semblar completament en xoc. "Però havia assumit que hauries almenys experimentat? No puc imaginar un home com tu sent feliç tenint una àrea d'ignorància. I de quina manera saps que no t'agrada?"

El seu braç havia lliscat del respatller de la cadira i ara estava sobre les espatlles d'en Sherlock.

"Potser a la universitat?" va suggerir, clarament insegur de si creure o no que un ésser humà pogués arribar a la trentena sense experimentar cap mena de curiositat sexual.

En Sherlock va arronsar les espatlles. "Vas conèixer en Sebastian," va assenyalar. "La resta eren igual de dolents. Ells amb prou feines em toleraven i realment no tenia cap desig d'involucrar-me amb cap d'ells."

Va regirar-se una mica en la seva cadira, la seva mà tot lliscat del voltant de la cintura d'en John per descansar el seu maluc, i va aixecar el cap. No serien de gran utilitat ara mateix, però sabia que en John trobava els seus ulls atractius.

"John, fins fa poc, no havia considerat mai intimar físicament amb algú." Va sentir un petit calfred córrer a traves del cos d'en John a les seves paraules, que va prendre com un bon senyal.

"El que vaig dir-te la setmana passada era inacurat però veritat," va continuar en Sherlock, la seva mà pressionant el maluc d'en John.

"_T__enim_ una connexió i tu _ets_ diferent a l'altra gent; almenys, ho ets per mi. Mirant enrere, crec que n'era conscient fa mesos, molt abans que res d'això passes." Va moure la seva mà vagament en la direcció del seu cap. "Tan sols no vaig pensar-hi mai, sempre hi havia algun cas o altre, mai se'm va ocórrer."

Va parar-se. "Però van haver-hi moments, oi? Moments en que ens miraríem l'un a l'altre i hi havia alguna cosa... tan sols no vaig reconèixer mai el que era."

En John va quedar callat al principi, després va lliscar la seva ma cap al coll d'en Sherlock. "Va haver-hi moments per mi," va contestar, la seva veu tranquil·la sonant ofuscada.

Per primer cop, en Sherlock va tenir la impressió que en John estava dubtant. Va triar les seves paraules amb cura.

"Hi ha temps per nosaltres ara, John," va dir, suaument. "Sense casos, ni distraccions. Res més que nosaltres dos." La seva veu greu i hipnòtica.

En John estava completament quiet. Desesperat per veure'l, en Sherlock va aixecar una mà i va col·locar-la sobre el seu cor bategant a un ritme accelerat.

"Així que," va dir en John, finalment, la seva veu no completament ferma. " Ho provem doncs? N'estàs segur?"

En Sherlock va assentir, i va començar a inclinar-se endavant en la seva cadira, aixecant el cap amb expectació. Va ser aturat per la mà d'en John al seu pit.

"Ah, no," va dir. "No et faré un petó."

En Sherlock va aixecar les celles sorprès i, si havia de ser sincer amb si mateix, decebut. No començaven aquestes coses normalment amb un petó?

"Un petó és massa íntim," va dir-li en John. "No et donaré un petó fins que no estiguis absolutament segur de que volguis que ho faci."

Va aixecar-se i va agafar la mà d'en Sherlock. "Dius que sempre has evitat el contacte físic," va observar, "Així que comencem amb alguna cosa simple."

Va estirar d'ell, fins que en Sherlock va aixecar-se. "Veurem com t'agrada ser tocat," va dir, dirigint-lo cap al dormitori. "Què en penses d'un massatge?"


	8. Un experiment en el tacte

Perdó pel retard amb aquest capítol però he tingut un parell d'exàmens i ja estic començant a preparar els finals, de manera que els pròxims capítols trigaran més a pujar-se, senzillament pequè no tinc temps.

Perdoneu les molèsties i gaudiu d'aquest gran capítol.

* * *

**Capítol 8: Un experiment en el tacte**

La ment d'en John corria vertiginosament mentre el portava cap a l'habitació.

Va mirar per sobre la seva espatlla. Si algú altre tan atractiu hagués confessat no haver tingut cap mena d'experiència sexual per la seva edat, en John hauria assumit que l'estàven enganyant.

Però d'alguna manera, no podia dubtar d'en Sherlock. La seva cara havia estat inusualment expressiva al descriure tant el seu interès per en John com el seu disgust per qualsevol altre.

Encara era espantadís però, tot i les reclamàcions sobre el que volia tan aviat com havia decidit investigar, encara era possible que en Sherlock canviés d'opinió, que trobés l'activitat física massa intensa, vehement per ell.

Temps d'establir a unes normés de camp, que esperadament el relaxéssin.

Va dirigir en Sherlock cap al llit i va empènyer-lo cap avall, de manera que estiguéssin asseguts l'un al costat de l'altre.

"Bé," va dir. "Des del moment que tot es nou per a tu, decidim què és el que passarà, de manera que sàpigues que esperar."

En Sherlock va donar-li un petit somriure i va sembla relaxar-se una mica.

"Només espera un segon," va dir-li en John, apretant la seva mà abans d'aixecar-se i anar al lavabo, d' on va agafar un parell de llargues i netes tovalloles.

Quan va tornar, en Sherlock s'havia aixecat de nou i estava allà parat una mica estrany, al costat del llit.

"Relaxa't," va dir-li en John. "No hem de fer res, si tu no ho vols."

"No, ho vull, " va dir en Sherlock, immediatament, treient-se la jaqueta amb un moviment d'espatlles i llençant-la a una cadira rere d'ell.

En John va empassar saliva. Des de quan tan sols veure en Sherlock treure's la jaqueta l'afectava tant fortament? _D__e__s que __vas p__o__sa__r__-__l__i__ e__l__s u__l__l__s a __s__ob__r__e_ va dir la veu del seu cap, però allò no era estrictament veritat.

Saber que anava a tocar la pell sota la roba en tan sols uns pocs minuts, definitivament portava la visió a un nivell completament nou.

En Sherlock s'havia mogut cap al botons de la seva camisa i en John va donar un pas endavant, cobrint les seves mans per aturar-lo, però incapaç d'evitar que les seves mans s'aplanéssin sobre les seves, els dits només acaricinat endavant i endarrere per les clavícules d'en Sherlock.

"Espera," va dir, escoltant la seva veu tremolosa.

En Sherlock va deixar caure les seves mans, obedientment, semblant decebut quan en John va dur-lo a seure al llit de nou, amb un cert angle aquest cop, així que estaven girats l'un cap a l'altre.

"Res específicament sexual passarà aquesta nit, Sherlock," va dir-li. "Si aquest tipus de situació es tan aliena com tu dius, llavors realment no vull portar-te directament cap a res que et sobrepassi."

En Sherlock va esbufegar amb disgust. "No sóc un nen, John," va contestar, amb arrogància. "Puc estar cec però no necessito que em consenteixis. Sóc perfectament capaç de fer decisions per i sobre mi mateix." Semblava extremadament ofès.

"No estic suggerint res d'aquest tipus," va contestar en John, tranquilitzadorament. "Tan sols dic que és millor agafar-se les coses amb calma - no saltaries a un experiment sense recollir les dades necessàries abans, oi?"

En Sherlock va deixar caure el cap a un costat, posant una expressió de profunda sospita, fins que un lleuger somriure de satisfacció va apreixer a la cantonada de la seva boca - en John només estava avisant-lo del que havia de venir.

"Així que," va dir, "M'estàs dient que si, en un d'aquells moments hagués mencionat..." va aixecar totes dues mans per portar-les al rostre d'en John girant el cap de manera que quedéssin nas amb nas.

"En una d'aquelles nits quan veníem d'un cas, l'adrenalina pels núvols, els cors bategant, sense al·lè..." la seva veu s'estava fent cada cop més greu a mida que parlava.

"En un d'aquells moments al rebedor, quan ens recolzàvem contra la paret i ens miràvem l'un a l'altre..." els seus ulls semblaven estar cremant ara, encara que no hi pogués veure.

"En un d'aquells moments," va dir en Sherlock, "Si hagués actuat en un impuls que havia fallat en reconèixer al moment, i m'hagués inclinat i t'hagués donat un petó," va pressionar els seus fronts junts, les paraules exhalades roncament només a centímetres de la boca d'en John.

"Si t'hagues empès contra la paret i hagués pressionat els nostres cossos ben junts i hagués continuat petonejant-te, fins que cap dels dos recordés que se suposava que havíem de respirar..." els seus dits acaronant la màndíbula d'en John.

"Si això hagués passat, llavors quan tenia la meva vista, m'estàs dient, que m'haguéssis aturat, i haguéssis insistit en prendren's les coses en calma?" va deixar-lo anar, clarament sentint que havia donat el seu argument.

En John va poder sentir el rubor recórrer tot el camí cap al seu pit i la seva cara, mentre en Sherlock descrivia perfectament una de les seves fantasies més recurrents, com si l'estigués veient reproduïda al cap d'en John.

Va aclarar-se la gola i va intentar contestar, però la seva veu no sortia. Va aixecar una mà, la va veure tremolar i la va deixar caure.

"Sherlock." Va sortir-li un gall. Va tornar a intentar-ho "Sherlock." Així estava millor. "Quan has dit que no tenies experiència, realment volies dir CAP experiència o tan sols que no has tingut sexe?"

En Sherlock semblava més impacient a cada moment. "He volgut dir el que he dit, John," va contestar. "Mai m'ha interessat del tot - tota la intimitat en què actualment estàs considerant si he participat, la resposta segur que és no. Vols ser més espcífic, o penses contestar a la meva pregunta?"

En John va passar una mà pel seu cabell. "Ho sento," va dir. "Però ha sigut una màleïdament calenta descripció d'un petó per un home que no n'ha tingut mai un. No pots culpar-me per estar preguntant-m'ho."

Una mirada estranya va passar per la cara d'en Sherlock, però tan sols va aixecar les seves celles. "Puc ser inexpert, però no visc en una bombolla, John," va dir. "El sexe és una motivació primària en un crim. El meu coneixement objectiu és tan extensiu com ampli". Encara estava clarament esperant una resposta.

En John va deixar anar un profund sospir. "Molt bé," va dir. "Si això hagués passat, tal i com ho has descrit," va aturar-se per aclarir el seu cap una altra vegada. "Llavors, no, no t'hagués aturat. Aturar-te hagués estat l' última cosa en la meva ment."

"Però," va afegir, posant la seva mà sobre la d'en Sherlock. "Però... si hagués sabut que eres verge..." va ignorar la lleugera ganyota que la paraula produïa.

"Si hagués estat preocupat que això era només un experiment per a tu, i que canviaries d'opinió tan aviat com l'haguéssis resolt..." el seu polze va fregar rítmicament la part de darrere de la mà que sostenia.

"Si tingués por de que aquell fos l'únic cop que tindria mai, llavors, sí," va confirmar, seient enrere. "Sí, t'hagués aturat."

Va parar-se, llavors va afegir honestament, "Encara que m'hagués mig matat fer-ho." En Sherlock va aixecar la mà cap a la cara d'en John, només comprovant l'expressió aquet cop, com tant sovint feia. Devia haver estat capaç de sentir la calor del rubor que encara havia de dissipar-se i, després d'una estona, va assentir.

"Molt bé, John," va dir. "Aquesta és la teva lliçó, n' estàs al càrrec." va arronsar les espatlles. "Continua."

En John va intentar refer-se. "Bé," va dir. "T'han fet mai un massatge?"

En Sherlock va negar amb el cap. "No m'agrada que els estranys em toquin," va explicar. "Bé," va afegir. "Jo dic estranys. En realitat no m'agrada que ningú em toqui. Excepte tu, John." Va somriure. "Crec que ja hem establert per ara que tu ets l'excepció de moltes de les meves regles."

En John va aclarar-se la gola. "Bé, no estic entrenat en el massatge, en tots els sentits, però no es tracta d'això... li direm... un experiment en el tacte."

Va agafar la mà d'en Sherlock a la seva i va girar-la, llavors va començar a passar el seu dit índex per l'interior del canell gradualment movent-se sobre la palma, després al llarg d'ella i entre els dits.

"Hi ha una tovallola enmig del llit," va dir, descordant el botó del puny de la camisa d'en Sherlock i acaronant lleugerament l'interior del braç després cap avall altre cop.

"Vaig a agafar un parell de coses mentre et prepares." Els seus ulls estaven seguint el progrés que el seu dit estava fent, a mida que es movia sobre la palida pell davant seu, traçant les delicades venes del canell d'en Sherlock. "Suggeriria que et posessis els pantalons del pijama si amb això estàs còmode, llavors estira't sobre la tovallola. La teva esquena sembla un bon lloc on començar així que estirat de bocaterrosa."

Va girar la mà d'en Sherlock altre cop i va entrellaçar els seus dits. "Sona bé?" va mirar amunt.

Els llavis d'en Sherlock estaven separats i el seu cap avall. Va assentir sense dir res. "D'acord," va continuar en John, aixecant-se. "Estaré fora uns minuts així que pren-te el teu temps. Trucaré a la porta abans de tornar a entrar. "

Va deixar ràpidament l'habitació, abans que la temptació de només empènyer en Sherlock al llit, deixant-lo sobre la seva esquena, i escalar sobre seu fos desbordant.

Va pujar les escales cap a la seva habitació corrents, va agafar l'ampolla d'oli de màssatge darrere de la seva tauleta de nit, després va dirigir-se a la cuina, on va omplir un bol amb aigua calenta i va col·locar-hi l'ampolla dins, traient-ne el tap al mateix temps.

Deixant-la escalfar, va caminar cap a la sala d'estar i va anar cap a la finestra, aixecant la seva mà per deixar-la descansant sobre el marc i mirant el carrer de sota, preguntant- se què dimonis estava fent.

Estava torturant-se a si mateix? Realment pensava que en Sherlock Holmes, geni, autoproclamat sociòpata, distant, orgullós, quisquillós home boig, volia veure's embolicat en una de les relacions personals que tant despreciava, i amb ell - en John Watson, la mateixa personificació de la ordinarietat?

En John va tancar els ulls i va recolzar-se endavant, descansant el seu front contra el vidre. No hi havia més possibilitats que en Sherlock estigués avorrit? Avorrit i curiós i només amb en John disponible amb el que experimentar?

Va quadrar les seves espatlles, apartant els pensament negatius del seu cap. Era impossible per ell jutjar les motivacions d'en Sherlock, des del moment que no estava segur que aquell home s'entengués a si mateix, i el seu cervell funcionava a un nivell completament diferent de totes maneres. En John no sabia què hi havia a les arrels del seu interès sobtat, però va decidir creure que en Sherlock no l'utilitzaria deliberadament.

Hauria de procedir amb cura i prudència si volia en Sherlock. I volia en Sherlock. Volia en Sherlock de mala manera, de fet. El fet que hagués assumit sempre que en Sherlock era la cosa que mai podria tenir, no havia disminuït el seu desig el més mínim.

Bé, mai hauria pressionat res, ni s'hagués aprofitat en cap sentit, però si el joc estava en marxa, amb en Sherlock com a premi, llavors en John faria el que fos per guanyar.

Va redreçar-se, la determinació creixent dins seu, mentre agafava l'oli de la cuina i anava cap a l'habitació d'en Sherlock, on va trucar a la porta, com havia promès.

"Estic llest, John," va venir la greu veu de dins. Va obrir la porta, i va quedar mort amb una passa dins l'habitació.

En Sherlock estava estirat de bocaterrosa al centre del llit, com se li havia demanat, però no duia els pantalons del pijama. Clarament, estava decidit a posar a prova els límits tan lluny com fos possible. En John suposava que hauria d'estar alegre que, almenys, enacara portés la seva roba interior.

Va encaixar la seva mandíbula. Molt bé. Dos podien jugar a aquest joc, i només un d'ells sabia el que estava fent. El fet de que el desig pel cos que ara veia estirat davant seu es fes més gran cada dia, era tan sols una altre repte a la que fer front.

No pensava deixar a en Sherlock sortir-se'n amb la seva i aconseguir el que volia immediatament. Pensava mantenir aquell focus d'interès sobre ell tant de temps com fos possible; assegurar-se de que en Sherlock encara tingues més per aprendre, més per investigar, més per continuar tornant a en John.

_U__ll__s al__ p__r__em__i__, __W__a__t__son, _va dir-se a si mateix, i va treure's la camisa.

* * *

En Sherlock era molt conscient de la posició d'en John, mentre es movia per l'habitació. Va haver-hi un so sord mentre posava alguna cosa a la taula, després un murmuri de roba - estava en John desvestint-se també?

No, només la seva camisa pel so, però llavors - no es treia aquestes coses per sobre el cap; es devia haver tret la samarreta també. Això volia dir que estaven els dos sense samarreta.

En Sherlock va tremolar encara que l'habitació era càlida. Es sentia una mica exposat, estirat allà només en els seus shorts, però no era un sentiment displaent.

Les passes van aturar-se als peus del llit. No hi havia cap raó per a que en John s'aturés allà, i en Sherlock va sentir els pèls de les cames aixecar-se mentre la mirada d'en John lliscava sobre ell. Va mig esperar ser preguntat altre cop si estava segur, però en John no va dir una paraula. Potser s'havia cregut l'explicació d'en Sherlock desprès d'haver estat retratat moments abans - un petó al rebedor hauria d'haver estat una cosa que ell havia pensat per si mateix, jutjant per la seva reacció, perquè havia assumit clarament que era la seva pròpia fantasia que havia estat deduïda i descrita tan emotivament.

En Sherlock no podia revelar que de fet era ell el que continuava pensant en aquell moment; que des del seu petó adormit feia una setmana, era en Sherlock qui normalment es trobava a si mateix pensant _i__ s__i__?_, les seves pròpies imaginacions que havia utilitzat per tal de fer el seu punt.

Un lleuger soroll va tornar la seva concentració al present, el que sonava com un dels bols de ceràmica de la cuina col·locat a la tauleta de nit, al costat del costat del llit d'en Sherlock.

Va sobtar-lo com de ràpid s'havia acostumat a tenir un "costat'' del llit, en lloc de tan sols estirar-s'hi com sempre havia fet. No hauria d'haver estat un canvi realment gran? Era estrany tot plegat, com en John s'havia encaixat a la seva vida.

En Sherlock havia mogut el coixins quan s'havia estirat, i tenia tots dos braços estirats i doblegats sobre el seu cap, amb la seva cara girada cap a la porta. Això volia dir que en John estava realment darrere seu, i en Sherlock va notar el matalàs baixant mentre seia a la vora traient-se les sabates i els mitjons.

En Sherlock jeia quiet, esperant. Tot estava en silenci, llavors una veu va parlar a la seva orella.

"Ets guapíssim," va dir, l'al·lè lliscant sobre la pell del seu coll i espatlles. " La cosa més magnífica que mai he vist."

En John va seure enrere i se li va ocórrer a en Sherlock, qui sempre havia considerat la bellesa una de les irrellevàncies més importants, que estava content. Estava content que en John el trobés atractiu.

Li agradava saber que en John l'estava mirant – inclús abans, quan havia pensat equivocadament que la conversa a l'Angelo's havia eliminat qualsevol interès romàntic, encara havia sigut conscient de que en John el trobava estèticament plaent, havia après a no parlar-li quan pujaven les escales.

Havia estat aquell sentiment sempre allà, tan sols bullint sota la superfície? Què irònic que la ceguera fos el que li feia obrir els ulls, de fer-li veure que volia que en John el volgués.

Va escoltar sons d'un líquid, aigua, segurament, al bol i alguna cosa més viscosa. Oli, va adonar-se'n.

En Sherlock jeia a la seva foscor, esperant, anticipant, preguntant-se què faria en John i com es sentiria.

* * *

En John va fregar l'oli entre les seves mans, llavors va col·locar una cama al costat dels malucs d'en Sherlock de manera que quedava de genolls sobre ell. Va mirar a l'extensa pell suau i pàl·lida davant seu, i després va mirar les seves mans; estàven completament quietes.

El cor bategant sorollosament a les seves oïdes encara sense creure's que li estava permès fer allò, va abaixar les mans fins que van descansar lleugerament a cada banda de la columna d'en Sherlock, just per sobre els malucs.

Va esperar, sentint el contacte com electricitat recorrent els seus braços, doblegant els seus dits suaument. En Sherlock s'havia tensat al principi, però s'estava relaxant de nou ara. En John va lliscar les seves mans lleugerament amunt, sobre els omòplats que brillaven pàl·lidament en la llum, i per sobre, després fora i avall sobre les costelles, tornant on havia començat. Va moure's lenta i deliberadament, volent donar temps a en Sherlock perquè s'acostumés a la sensació.

Repetint les seves accions, va inclinar-se endavant i va deixar als seus ulls viatjar amb els dits, identificant rascades, admirant l'amplitud de les espatlles i els músculs de sota; les seves mans obrint-se mentre passava les mans per les costelles d'en Sherlock un altre cop – no tan evidents ara com havien estat, degut a més menjars regulars i menys salts pels sostres.

Va passar moltes vegades més i estava pressionant una mica més fort, els moviments tornant-se lleugerament més grans, les mans desviant-se més àmpliament. Va fregar les costelles baixes d'en Sherlock, just als costats del seu cos, i en Sherlock va estremir-se.

En John no va dir res, continuant amb el moviment, pressionant amb la zona carpiana de les seves mans al pujar, i amb els dits de camí cap avall. Després d'un parell de circuits més va desviar-se cap als costats d'en Sherlock un cop més, provant.

En Sherlock va retorçar-se de nou, un estrany gemec sortint dels seus llavis, i en John va inclinar-se endavant, deixant les seves mans on eren.

"Sherlock," va murmurar veient com se li posava la pell de gallina on el seu al·lè queia."Sherlock, tens pessigolles?" va fregar les àrees sensitives de nou.

"No ho sé, John." La resposta sense al·lè. "Suposo que en dec tenir. No..." va retorçar-se de nou i en John va cedir somrient, movent les mans endavant i finalment baixant el seu cos de manera que quedava assegut sobre els malucs d'en Sherlock.

Com podia algú arribar als 30, va preguntar-se, sense saber que té pessigolles? En certa manera, era inclús més estrany que la falta de sexe i en John va entristir-se per en Sherlock de cop, i per la solitària vida que havia portat tots aquells anys.

Una vida ocupada pel treball, amb l'emoció de la caça, amb _el__ j__oc_, però també una vida buida en molts sentits, sense ningú que es preocupés si no havia menjat durant dies, ningú que admirés les increïbles proeses i habilitats, ningú que el curés si estava ferit o que li donés una abraçada si una abraçada era necessària. Només hi havia en Sherlock, la cosa més propera a una illa que un home podia ser.

Les mans d'en John estaven fent semicercles ara, treballant juntes en un costat de l'esquena d'en Sherlock i després l'altre, i va venir-li al cap que hauria de deixar de preocupar-se de si en Sherlock el volia o no realment, si volia això. Això era important, realment, en John sempre respectaria les decisions de la gent, però en Sherlock el _ne__c__e__s__s__i__t__av__a_.

Era un pensament estrany i al·liè per en John, qui no era ni de bon tros egoista, però podia veure'n la veritat ara. En Sherlock amb en John treballava molt millor que en Sherlock tot sol. No tan sols treballar en el sentit del seu _t__r__eba__ll_, tot i que allò també realment. Però en Sherlock home, el brillant, llunàtic, enlluernador home, necessitava algú com en John que el fes tocar de peus a terra, per sostenir les seves cordes i aturar-lo de perdre el seu cap, per recordar-li que era humà.

Excepte, que no hi havia ningú com en John. Aquest era el pensament que era tan xocant. Per alguna raó, de tota la gent que havia conegut durant el curs de la seva vida, l'únic que en Sherlock havia acceptat era en John, ells tan sols semblàven estar fets l'un per l'altre.

En Sherlock s'estava estirant ara, fent rodar les seves espatlles al ritme dels moviments d'en John i ... estava murmurant? En John va inclinar-se endavant lliscant la seva mà esquerra amunt a la part de darrere d'el coll d'en Sherlock i allargant la mà dreta per agafar l'oli, mànegant-s'ho per posar-ne una mica a la seva plama amb una sola mà, de manera que no perdessin mai el contacte amb la pell.

Va portar totes dues mans a les espatlles d'en Sherlock i va començar a massejar els músculs una mica més profundament i sí, definitivament hi havia algun tipus de sorollet venint de l'home sota seu - sonava com un baix murmuri, amb un ocasional grunyit. En John va preguntar-se si en Sherlock era conscient de que ho estava fent.

Va aixecar-se sobre els genolls de nou de manera que pogués apropar-se més, les seves mans movent-se pels braços ara, on estaven aixecats, aguantant el seu cap. En Sherlock va gemegar, retorçant el coll fins que el seu cap mirava cap avall, el front pressionat contra el matalàs i després va estirar els seus braços endavant, els músculs flexionant-se mentre les seves mans trobaven i s'enganxaven als raïls de la capçalera del llit.

En John va aguantar la respiració i va haver de recordar a les seves mans que continuessin movent-se mentre la visió davant seu engegava una cadena sencera de noves fantasies... en Sherlock lligat als raïls en lloc de agafant-se a ells. En Sherlock sobre la seva esquena, despullat, la seva boca torçant-se en aquella manera suggerent que ell tenia, inútil i encara pensant que estava al càrrec... en John demostrant l'error d'aquella suposició, desarmant-lo utilitzant cada truc que havia après al llarg dels anys fins que en Sherlock estigués retorçant-se sota seu, cap tirat enrere mentre estirava les lligadures, tot i així no volent ser lliure.

El cor d'en John estava desbordant-se i els seus texans eren incòmodament estrets, però va continuar movent-se cap a la part de dalt del llit i acariciant les seves mans pel camí dels braços d'en Sherlock fins que els seus oliosos dits van entrellaçar-se amb els d'en Sherlock mateix, reforçant la seva abraçada abans d' acariciar cap avall de nou per centrar-se un cop més en les seves espatlles i els costats del seu coll.

Va abaixar el seu cap de nou. "Et sents increïble" va murmurar, permetent que la seva boca fregués l'extrem de fora de l'orella d'en Sherlock. "Podria fer-te això durant hores".

Va sentir el calfred recórrer el cos d'en Sherlock, i les mans que es sostenien als rails van enganxar-s'hi encara més fort, els punys tornant-se blancs inclús contra la pàl·lida pell. En aquell nivell, va pensar en John, havia de dir que l'experiment del tacte semblava estar anant molt bé de fet...

* * *

En Sherlock mai havia imaginat res com això.

Li havia dut una estona acostumar-se a la sensació de mans movent-se contra la seva pell, però aviat va començar a calmar-se i va sentir-se càlid i realment, molt plaent de fet. Va preguntar-se perquè no havia intentat abans que li féssin un massatge, però llavors va considerar el pensament d'algú altre tocant-lo, amb mans que no eren les d'en John, i va saber la resposta.

Quan els dits d'en John van fregar els costats baixos de les seves costelles, va trobar-se a si mateix retorçant-se – era massa sensible, la sensació massa intensa i gairebé dolorosa. Potser allò no era per ell, després de tot. Però en John havia tret les mans d'allà, rient sobre alguna cosa de tenir pessigolles, i després va abaixar el seu pes fins que va quedar assegut sobre en Sherlock, donant-li alguna cosa en la què concentrar-se.

Podia sentir el material dels texans d'en John fregant contra el seu costat, inclús a través del material dels seus shorts. Seria millor realment, més còmode, si en John no els portés posats – va obrir la boca per suggerir-ho, després va pensar-s'ho millor. No volia que en John s'aixequés. Li diria el pròxim cop, va decidir en Sherlock. Potser per llavors podrien haver pogut prescindir d'aquella molesta roba del tot.

Les mans d'en John s'estaven alternant ara, fent-ho difícil determinar exactament on seria el pròxim punt de pressió. Era increïble, era com... va intentar pensar, però el seu cervell sembalva haver canviat a _"__s__t__and__-__by__"_. Es sentia... es sentia com si els sentiments d'en John s'estiguéssin colant des dels seus dits i estiguéssin escalfant la carn sota ells, en Sherlock va concloure, lleugerament confús.

Era conscient com mai abans del molt que significava per en John. Sabia que no era un home fàcil d'estimar; molt poca gent se li havia acostat prou com per intentar-ho, no que ho hagués volgut. Però en Joh ho havia fet. En John realment l'estimava, independentment de si havia dit les paraules o no, era irrellevant. Era en tot el que feia, cada moviment que feia, irrefutable.

Li havia costat molt a en John guanyar el coratge per arriscar-se a això, va adonar-se en Sherlock. Ell sabia que l'estimació deixava a la gent oberta al dolor. En John havia decidit apostar per ell, una aposta gran realment, sent en Sherlock qui era. Era una certa responsabilitat; no volia ferir en John, el seu únic amic.

Deixaria d'empènyer-lo i deixaria a en John marcar el camí, va decidir en Sherlock, els seus pensaments perdent-se mentre les mans d'en John continuaven movent-se i va sentir-se com si s'estigués escalfant – a un nivell més elevat del que hauria esperat de la sola fricció. Va flexionar les espatlles suament, estirant-se i arquejant l'esquena a mida que les mans d'en John l'acariciaven. Era estrany; en certa manera molt relaxant, i tot i així al mateix temps era conscient de la creixent tensió.

Quan l'atenció d'en John va moure's a les espatlles, va sentir-se increïblement bé. Després el pes va desaparèixer dels seus malucs i en John va inclinar-se sobre ell, les seves mans suament sobre els seus braços. En Sherlock podia crear la imatge al seu cap de com devien veure's; ell estirat al llit, gairebé despullat, amb en John virtualment sobre seu, acariciant-lo, completament centrat en ell.

Va sorprendre's pel soroll que va escapar dels seus llavis, i va estirar-se de nou, les mans sortint de sota el seu cap. Els seus dits van fregar els raïls de la capcelera i va aguantar-s'hi, sobtadament volent aferrar-se ell mateix contra el sentiment que estava recorrent el seu cos.

Va escoltar en John aguantar la respiració, llavors les seves mans van moure's pels seus braços, directes cap on les seves mans estaven enganxades al voltant dels raïls. En John va voler enllaçar els seus dits, la seva respiració més pesada, i de sobte va sentir-se com si en John l'estigués dominant, aguantant-lo allà avall. En Sherlock va sentir alguna cosa enroscar-se avall a la seva panxa, la tensió que estava sentint fent-se més forta.

Quan els llavis d'en John van fregar la seva orella, el seu cosa va començar a tremolar i va fer més força contra els raïls. Això estava convertint-se ràpidament en massa, les sensacions massa desbordants i estranyes; potser en John havia fet bé d'insistir en prendre's les coses amb calma, perquè la reacció física d'en Sherlock estava molt allunyada del que estava preparat, i tot i així... tot i així no volia parar...

Com si notés com es sentia, en John va tornar enrere, el seu tacte fent-se més lleuger mentre es canviava de lloc al llit fins que va tornar a seure sobre en Sherlock un cop més i va començar simplement a arrosegar les puntes dels seus dits avall des de les espatlles fins als malucs, després fent cercles cap amunt i tornant a fer-ho, la pressió reduïnt-se cada cop fins que era tan sols el més lleuger dels frecs sobre la superfície de la seva pell.

Després de pocs minuts, les mans d'en John finalment havien parat de moure's, descansant on havien començat; com si no poguéssin soportar la pèrdua de contacte.

Va haver-hi un curt silenci, llavors en John va parlar, la seva veu ronca. "Vols que et faci la part del davant?" va preguntar.

En Sherlock va tremolar. Tot i que les mans d'en John havien sigut gentils fins al final, els seus moviments mentre treballava havien estat fregant els malucs d'en Sherlock contra el llit i era prou conscient que la reacció del seu cos seria massa evident si es girava.

Va sostenir-se a si mateix sobre els seus colzes i va girar el seu cap cap a en John, deliberadament ensenyant el rubor a les seves galtes i el ràpid pols bategant a la seva gola. Va obrir els ulls, sabent que les pupil·les estarien ben dilatades.

"Això," va dir, la seva veu sonant inusualment profunda, "Dependria completament del significat."

* * *

Una hora més tard. En John jeia sobre la seva esquena en la foscor, els dits acaronant a través dels encara humits rínxols el capdemunt del cap d'en Sherlock.

Hi havia un càlid cos pressionat contra el seu costat, un braç envoltat al voltant de la seva cintura, una cama llençada sobre la seva, així que en John estava efectivament retingut a lloc, no que volgués anar a cap altre lloc; no del tot.

Un cop en John havia donat el massatge per acabat, en Sherlock havia quedat cara avall durant uns pocs minuts, abans de marxar per prendre la primera dutxa. Quan en John va tornar del seu propi temps al lavabo va ser per trobar l'habitació a les fosques, amb en Sherlock just al mig del llit, i sense un coixí a la vista.

Va fer un intent no gaire entusiasta de buscar-los, però quan en Sherlock va assegurar-li que estava perdent el temps, va semblar inútil intentar-ho més temps; tot i que com un home cec se les havia manegat per ocultar tal quantitat d'objectes voluminosos era una cosa que ningú sap.

La seva mà va lliscar avall cap al darrere del coll d'en Sherlock. No estava adormit, en John ho sabia. Sense dubte estava repassant l'últimà experiència; categoritzant, classificant, analitzant-ho tot com sempre feia.

Després d'una estoneta, en John va reunir coratge i va fer la pregunta del milió de dolars. "Què t'ha semblat?" Va dir tranquilament, però les paraules encara sonàven alt en les seves orelles.

En Sherlock va miar amunt i va exhalar, el seu al·lè calent a través de les clavícules d'en John. "No ho sé," va respondre. "Perillós extreure conclusions. Necessito més dades."

Va enrotllar el seu braç més fort al voltant d'en John, apretant-lo més a prop i parlant al seu coll. "Necessari _m__o__l__t__es _més dades."

En John va obrir la boca per respondre però va ser interromput pel to d'un missatge de text. Va estirar-se cap a la tauleta de nit però no era capaç d'arribar al telèfon amb en Sherlock tenint-lo allà clavat, i l'home no semblava tenir pressa en alliberar-lo. En John va sospirar. "Podria ser perillós," va intentar.

En Sherlock va esbufegar. "Aquesta és la _meva _frase," va objectar, però va inclinar-se de totes maneres, arribant al telèfon fàcilment. "Trobo a faltar enviar missatges." va queixar-se, donant-li a en John el telèfon.

"Normalment me'ls feies enviar a mi la meitat de les vegades," va assenyalar en John, empenyent en Sherlock per tal de poder seure. "Pots dictar-me la resposta per aquest també, és per tu." Va llegir el missatge ràpidament, mentre en Sherlock també s'asseia i descansava la seva barbeta a l'espatlla d'en John, els braços lliscant al voltant de la seva cintura.

"És d'en Lestrade," va informar en John. "Perdó per contactar amb tu tan tard... bla,bla,bla... Ens demana que anem a la comissaria al matí, vol el teu consell en un cas." Va mirar enrere. "Què en penses?"

La cara d'en Sherlock estava il·luminada per la llum del telèfon, i estava somrient. "Crec que estem preparats, John," va dir.


	9. La mainadera absent

Després de setmanes allunyada de l'ordinador per culpa dels exàmens, torno a ser aquí amb aquest nou capítol. Ja estic treballant en el següent, així que espero poder-vos-el portar d'aquí a poc temps.

Gaudiu del capítol!

* * *

**Capítol 9: La mainadera absent**

"Hola, friqui."

En Lestrade va obrir la boca, òbviament volent dir alguna cosa a la Sally, però va fixar-se en en

John que li deia que no amb el cap; en Sherlock estava somrient.

"Bon dia, Sally," va contestar, mentre ella entrava a la oficina on els tres homes estàven d'empeus. "Que bé tornar a escoltar els teus dolços tons de veu altre cop, ha passat molt de temps."

La Sally va somriure, una mica trista, a en John, qui va saludar-la amb un cop de cap, mentre li donava l'arxiu que portava a en Lestrade, abans de moure's a la cadira que hi havia en una cantonada. Allò no podia haver estat fàcil, va adonar-se en John. La majoria de la gent estava

tractant en Sherlock amb molta cura, cosa que ell odiava, però clarament ella havia decidit tractar-lo igual que sempre, tot i que la deixava oberta a les crítiques donades les circumstàncies. En John mai havia tingut realment temps per la Sallly, però apreciava la seva coherència.

En Lestrade va parlar. "N'estàs segur d'això, Sherlock?" va comprovar de nou. En Sherlock va ignorar-lo.

"N'estem segurs," va respondre en John, flexionant el seu braç per apretar els dits d'en Sherlock com a prova. Considerant l'entusiasme amb què havia vingut a la comissaría avui, podries pensar que podria posar una miqueta més d'esforç en ser educat. De nou, allò no sonava com en Sherlock.

"Ok," va començar en Lestrade. "Estem buscant una mainadera despareguda."

En Sherlock va aixecar les celles. "Bé," va dir, de manera lenta, allargant les vocals. "Gràcies a Déu que no m'has cridat per res trivial."

"Ja, ja," va replicar en Lestrade, aparentment relaxant-se una mica mentre en Sherlock demostrava que el seu caràcter, al menys, no havia estat afectat per la seva ferida – era tan sarcàstic com

sempre. "Aquesta mainadera en particular va anar a una entrevista de treball, va donar un cop fatal a la senyora de la casa al cap i després va desaparèixer amb una important quantitat de joies i diners

en efectiu. Fins ara l'hem rastrejat fins l'estació de tren, però això és tot. No podem descobrir més pistes, no tenim res amb què continuar i no-"

"No enteneu res de res?" va interrompre en Sherlock.

En John va notar que la Sally feia rodar els ulls a la cantonada, però estava somrient. Va veure que l'estava veient i va arronsar les espatlles.

"Una nova perspectiva seria certament benvinguda," va admetre en Lestrade. Va passar unes poques fotografies a en John. "Aquestes són de l'escena del crim – el cos va descobrir-se fa dos dies, així que no hi ha res a veure..." Va congelar-se davant la seva pròpia terminologia, però llavors va somriure a manera de disculpa i va continuar. "Puc dir-te coses sobre el cas, les passes que hem seguit..."

En Sherlock va aixecar les seves mans per parar el discurs. "John?" va dir, girant el seu cap cap a l'home del que no s'havia desenganxat des que havien sortit del seu pis agafant-lo pel braç.

En John va estudiar la primera foto. "Molt bé, una sala d'estar de mida normal, un parell de butaques en angle recte l'una de l'altra apartades de la llar de foc. La víctima està de boca terrosa sobre la catifa, davant de les cadires. Hi ha evidències d'un trauma excessivament brusc a la part de darrere del cap, impossible determinar l'arma a partir de la foto. La posició del cos i l'angle de la ferida suggereixen que estava asseguda quan li van donar el cop per darrere, però deu haver estat una mica forçat ja que la víctima està a certa distància de la cadira, amb els braços estirats i les sabates se li han sortit."

Va aturar-se i en Sherlock va apretar el seu braç encoratjadorament. "La víctima té el cabell ros, llarg fins les espatlles, alçada i constitució normals, vestida de manera distingida. La pell, el físic i la vestimenta indicarien una noia jove, probablement d'uns 20 anys."

En John va mirar a en Lestrade. "Què us fa estar tan segurs de que ho va fer la mainadera? No és normalment el marit el primer sospitós?"

Les celles d'en Lestrade van aixecar-se. "Sembla que has après un parell de coses, John," va dir.

En John va notar el mig somriure d'en Sherlock al mirar-lo per la cua de l'ull, abans que en Lestrade continués, donant ullades al fitxer mentre recitava.

"Philip Harbrook, una mica més gran que la seva dona, té una filla petita d'un matrimoni anterior – d'aquí la necessitat de la mainadera. Era vidu fins fa tres mesos, quan va casar-se amb la víctima, un romanç fugaç, pel que sembla, certament estava sencer quan va haver d'identificar el cos."

En Lestrade era normalment més compassiu que allò, va pensar en John. Clarament, no li havia agradat el marit.

"Va marxar cap a la feina a les 8 del matí," va continuar en Lestrade, "deixant a la seva filla a la guarderia de camí, i va estar en companyia constant des de les nou en punt fins que la noia que tenia entrevista a les dues va descobrir el cos de la seva dona. Ja hem parlat amb les cites de les deu i les onze en punt, així que la senyora Harbrook estava definitivament viva quan va marxar."

En John va donar un altre cop d'ull a les altres fotos. "Hi ha un parell de primers plans," va dir-li a en Sherlock. "No hi ha gaire més a afegir; poca joieria, però sembla tota neta – tan sols un collaret d'or i un braçalet, i el seu anell de matrimoni." Va acostar-se a la foto una mica més. "Sembla una mica petit i hi ha una inscripció però no puc llegir-la..."

"Hi diu, '_A__ra i__Sem__p__r__e'_amb els seus noms i la data," va dir la Sally. "És important?" va preguntar, semblant esperançada.

"No ho crec," va dir-li en Sherlock, despectivament, abans de tornar-se cap a en Lestrade. "Necessitem veure l'escena del crim," va anunciar. Va haver-hi un silenci i va negar amb el cap. "Oh, no sigueu tan pedants. Està bé, necessitem _anar_a l'escena del crim perquè en John pogui veure-la i jo pogui visualitzar-la. Així està millor?"

"Jo us hi porto," va oferir-se la Sally, possiblement per la sorpresa de tothom en aquella habitació.

"Què?" va preguntar. "No sóc una bruixa de cap a peus, sembla mentida!"

* * *

En Sherlock seia al taxi, considerant la seva situació actual. No tenia cap sentit continuar pensant en el cas fins que no tingués més dades, i era capaç de mantenir diverses línies de pensament al mateix temps, de totes maneres. Va trobar que la seva ment continuava tornant a en John, i en com la seva relació havia canviat des del vespre anterior.

El massatge havia sigut... bé, gairebé aclaparador realment. Com cap altra cosa en la seva experiència. Semblava clar que tota l'àrea de les relacions físiques era digne d'estudi.

Mai havia parat gaire atenció al seu cos, excpete quan el molestava perquè el deixava tirat i insistia en menjar o dormir en moments gens convenients. Ara s'adonava que hauria d' estar més atent a les reaccions del seu cos, per poder entendre millor les d'en John. Va tirar la memòria enrere, recordant el moment en què s'havia despertat mirant cap avall al llit aquell matí i s'havia adonat que la seva mà esquerra estava reposant sobre el ventre d'en John...

* * *

Molt avall al ventre d'en John. Era interessant, quan un considerva que l'argument d'en John a favor dels coixins havia estat extensament basat en la seva por d'assatjar sexualment en Sherlock durant el seu son; perquè inicialment semblaria molt més plausible la situació oposada. En John encara jeia estirat sobre la seva esquena, al seu lloc del llit, exactament com era normal. Era en Sherlock qui havia llençat un braç possessiu, que estava ara reclamant en John d'una manera més decidida.

No hi havia signes d'un despertar imminent, i en Sherlock va quedar-se molt quiet, concentrant-se en les sensacions a la seva mà. L'experiment en el tacte havia estat exclusiu per una sola banda fins llavors, cosa que li semblava desequilibrat i inacceptable.

Podia sentir una fina franja de pell a través de la línia del seu dit cor, i utlitzava el seu polze per empènyer delicadament la vora de la samarreta d'en John cap amunt, fins que va poder sentir la pell nua sota la part superior de la seva mà. En John continuava dormint i en Sherlock anava pujant la seva mà gradualment, fins que va lliscar el dit petit sota la cintura dels pantalons del pijama d'en John, fent camí també per un quart dit, fins que la seva mà va quedar reposant en la mateixa posició que al despertar, però aquest cop sota la roba d'en John en lloc de sobre d'ella. Allò estava molt millor.

Concentrant-se de nou, en Sherlock podia sentir la línia de pèl que anava fent-se més ample a mida que la seva mà feia camí cap avall. Era diferent a com es notava el seu, oi? Amb cura, per no despertar en John, va lliscar la seva mà dreta per sota del seu propi cos fins que va reflectir la posició de l'esquerra. Interessant.

El pèl d'en John era més gruixut i semblava més... pelut? La falta d'informació visual era extremadament molesta. Encoratjat pel continu son d'en John, va flexionar la mà suaument, concentrant la seva atenció en la informació recollida per les puntes dels seus dits. La pell d'en John era sorprenentment suau, i molt càlida.

Ambdues mans havien lliscat una mica més avall, tan sols per motius comparatius, òbviament, quan alguna cosa va fregar els artells de la seva mà esquerra. En Sherlock va quedar paralitzat, mentalment renyant-se a si mateix.

Tot i que rarament el molestaven personalment, era conscient del fenòmen de les ereccions matutines – se li havia d'haver ocorregut que en John podria estar en aquella condició.

Dos coses havien dividit la seva atenció, la primera sent la sorprenent urgència de girar la seva mà i enrotllar-la al voltant d'en John. En Sherlock va resistir l'impuls, part del seu cervell advertint-lo que dur a terme una acció com aquella cap a un home dorment, amb qui no estaves encara involucrat intimament, podia ser cosiderat com excessivament familiar. La segona distracció era l'insesperat

fet de que el seu cos havia començat a reaccionar, com per imitar el d'en John, cosa que era una mica incòmode en la seva posició actual.

Encara estava debatent el millor curs d'acció, quan en John va murmurar alguna cosa en el seu son i després va estirar-se, la seva esquena arquejant-se mentre ho feia. En Sherlock va aprofitar per lliscar la seva mà cap amunt a una àrea menys controversa i va girar-se sobre el seu costat.

"Bon dia, Sherlock," va murmurar en John, clarament mig adormit encara. En Sherlock va quedar sorprès al adonar-se de que, per primer cop des que havien deixat l'hospital, la por a que l'afàsia tornés ni tan sols havia creuat la seva ment. Va obrir els ulls, intentant treure-li importància, però tot estava negre.

En John va girar-se cap a ell, llavors va aturar-se de cop. "Oh," va dir, òbviament sorprès de veure que en Sherlock havia obert els ulls ja. "Estàs bé?"

"Em distreus," va queixar-se en Sherlock. "Vull saber coses de tu."

En John va riure. "_Jo _et distrec?" va preguntar. "Tu ets el que té la mà ben amunt la meva samarreta, moltes gràcies." Va allargar la seva pròpia mà per acariciar la pell d'en Sherlock, duplicant el moviment de la palma que estava ara descansant ara a la part baixa de la seva esquena. "De totes maneres, què vols saber?"

"Tot," va dir en Sherlock, decidint seguir el camí d'en John i tan sols ignorant la extranya situació de l'erecció. "Vull saber per què ets diferent a qualsevol altre i si sempre ho seràs. Vull saber per què em vols, i si també vols a algú altre i si mai has volgut a un altre de la manera que em vols i quant de temps durarà això. Vull saber per què el pèl del teu ventre es nota diferent al meu i quines altres diferències hi ha i com es senten. Vull saber com és la teva cara quan estàs excitat i vull que em donis un petó i vull saber perquè no ho faries."

"Maleït siguis," va dir en John. "És una mica aviat per la Inquisició Espanyola."

En Sherlock va esbufegar. "No t'estic fent preguntes," el seu to clarament incloïa la paraula "idiota" al final de la frase. "Deduiré les respostes."

"Bé, bona sort dons," va contestar en John, amb bon humor. "Fes-m'ho saber si et quedes encallat en algún punt."

* * *

En Sherlock va sortir de la seva ensonyació amb una pregunta de la Sally, qui estava asseguda en el seient de davant seu.

"I bé, com va?" va preguntar.

"Encara és una mica aviat per una conclusió, no?" en Sherlock va respodre, aixecant les seves celles. "De segur que inclús un detectiu consultor necessita una miqueta més amb el que treballar?"

La Sally va sospirar. "Em referia a tu," va aclarir. "Com t'està anant amb.. tot? Has estat anant a classes, aquest tipus de coses?"

"Classes?" va repetir en Sherlock. Es podia saber de què estava parlant aquella dona?

"Ja saps," la Sally va intentar explicar-se. "Com conviure amb la ceguesa, com tornar a ser independent, aprendre com moure't pel teu compte, aquest tipus de coses. Ja saps, classes?" Semblava que realment lamentava haver preguntat.

"Per què hauria de voler fer això?" Va preguntar-li en Sherlock. De veritat, no era d'estranyar que la policia estigués en un estat tan lamentable. "Tinc en John," va afegir, per si encara no entenia el que volia dir.

Va haver-hi un silenci. En Sherlock va fer més estreta la seva agafada sobre en John, qui va retornar la presió com era habitual. Va assumir que la línia d'investigació havia acabat, però semblava que la Sally estava tan sols agafant aire.

"Però..." estava aparentment experimentant una ceguesa de paraules. "Però... no pots esperar tenir en John disponible per tu 24/7," va protestar. "Té la seva pròpia vida. És un metge, per l'amor de Déu!"

"Ell és el _meu _doctor," va puntualitzar en Sherlock.

"Ell és el _t__eu_ doctor, així que no té permís per tenir altres pacients i ha d'estar disponible totes les hores del dia i de la nit?" va exigir la Sally. "Això et sembla raonable?"

"Com pots aguantar-lo?" La última pregunta clarament no estava dirigida cap a ell mateix. En Sherlock va girar el seu cap, interessat en sentir com en John explicaria la seva situació.

"Crec que ja hi som," va dir en John.

* * *

L'apartament on havien anat a parar semblava un apartament adinerat, i en John va aprofitar l'oportunitat per interrogar amb més profunditat la Sally sobre el cas, per sort canviant de tema i deixant enrere l'estranya conversa del taxi.

Semblava prou contenta com per contestar les seves preguntes mentre caminàven cap a l'edifici, en John murmurant direccions i avisos de passases sota el seu nas.

"El senyor Harbrook tenia alguns diners del seu primer matrimoni, però aquest lloc el va pagar la víctima – tenia fons de confiança de gran tamany, tot i que no podien tocar el capital. Tan sols els ingressos eren suficients per pagar per tot això." Va fer un cercle amb la mà per indicar l'esplanada, mentre posava la clau al pany. "Encara estan vivint aquí, el senyor Harbrook i la seva filla, tot i que són fora en aquest moment, però aquesta sala d'estar està precintada com a escena del crim." va explicar.

"Què passa amb els diners ara?" va preguntar en John, encara pensant que el marit era un sospitós molt més factible que no pas cap mainadera desapareguda.

"Oh, se'l queda ell," va dir-li la Sally. "Vàries donacions a organitzacions benèfiques, però després tota la resta és seu, lliure i clar." Van intercanviar mirades. "Creu-me, si pogués carregar-li les culpes, ho faria en un segon, però la seva coartada és sòlida com una roca i no hi ha proves de que tingués alguna cosa a veure amb les contractacions de les mainaderes – la seva dona era la que avisava les noies, concertava les cites, totes les notes diàries estan escrites per ella i ella és l' única amb la que les altres noies van parlar. No sembla haver-hi res per lligar-los."

Per llavors, ja havien arribat a l'habitació, i la Sally va aixecar la cinta, en John posant la mà darrere del cap d'en Sherlock per guiar-lo mentre li abaixava el cap.

La Sally va continuar. "A més, la dona desapareguda va escapar-se amb joieria valorada en gariebé un milió i mig de lliures esterlines a més d'una quantitat inespecífica de diners en metàl·lic – el senyor Harbrook no estava segur de quant havien robat."

En Sherlock volia estar just on la víctima havia estat trobada, mentre en John describia l'habitació meticulosament, des dels mobles – _p__ij__o, _la decoració – freda, les pintures – modernes, les fotografies – totes de la nena petita, qui semblava tenir uns tres anys en les fotos més recents, la distribució de l'habitació, l'agenda oberta al escriptori, en què només es veia "Senyora J", "Senyora B", etc. escrit sota cada cita, amb un pot de bolígrafs a l'esquerra i els curriculums de les aspirants a la dreta – tot present excepte el de la misteriosa "Senyora K", qui estava anotada com la entrevista de les dotze.

Després va posicionar-se a la cadira en què la víctima estava suposadament asseguda en el moment de l'atac, mentre en John llegia en veu alta l'informe de l'autòpsia.

Va resultar que l' arma del crim ja havia estat identificada com una estàtua pesada que normalment seia a la cantonada de l'escriptori; era de dos mans sostenen un globus terraqui. "S'assembla a la Copa del Món," Va explicar en John, però en Sherlock no semblava trobar aquella informació útil del tot, així que va tornar als fets estrictament.

"Les ferides són consistents amb un cop únic de l'arma del crim. No es necessitava gaire força si la víctima estava asseguda en aquell moment. L'angle del cop suggereix que l'assaltant era probablement esquerrà, la mort segurament instantània."

"Descriu el cos, John," va demanar en Sherlock, qui havia estat amb les seves mans juntes sota la seva barbeta. "Ignora el que saps, o el que penses que saps, i dona'm tan sols els fets."

En John va donar un cop d'ull a l'informe de nou, examinant les fotos un cop més més d'aprop. "Molt bé, dona blanca, entre els 25 i els 30, 1,68 m d'alçada, al voltant dels 59 kg. Pell clara, cabell ros, ulls blaus. Causa de la mort: traumatisme massiu pel cop d'un objecte contundent al cap. Algunes cremades als dos genolls, esgarrapades evidents a l'artell del quart dit de la mà esquerra, durícies a les puntes dels dits de la mà esquerra i les ungles són curtes, mossegades, però les ungles de la mà dreta són més llargues." Va mirar amunt. "És això d'utilitat?"

"Oh i tant, ja ho crec," va contestar en Sherlcok, somrient. "Crec que les coses van quedant prou clares, no creieu?"

En John i la Sally van mirar-se entre ells. En John va arronsar les espatlles, la Sally va fer rodar els ulls. "Vols anar a l'estació de tren?" va preguntar. "Hi ha una mica de vídeo de la mainadera

dirigint-se cap a les taquilles, l'hem seguida fins allà després de mirar les seqüències de CCTV dels carrers, però no hem sigut capaços de detectar-la sortint – potser vosaltres tindreu més idees?"

"Crec que això seria un total pèrdua de temps," va dir en Sherlock. "Cap al dipòsit de cadàvers, si us plau. I Sally, podries portar els efectes personals de la víctima? I si és possible a en Lestrade també?"

La Sally semblava bocabadada i va mirar a en John interrogant, qui va arronsar les espatlles de nou.

Semblava que en Sherlock estava darrere d'alguna cosa, però el que era, en John no en tenia ni idea del què.

"Llavors perquè vols a l'inspector Lestrade?" va preguntar. "Li explicaràs tot, oi?"

"Oh no," va contestar en Sherlock, somrient amb suficiència mentre es posava dret i estenia la seva mà cap a en John. "Jo no penso dir-li res." Va girar-se per agafar la mà d'en John, i va empenyer-lo més a prop seu. "En John li ensenyarà."

* * *

En Sherlock podia sentir la frustració d'en John mentre es ficaven al taxi, deixant a la Sally fer el seu propi camí cap a Scotland Yard. Era una espècie de consciència estranya, i no semblava tenir cap base lògica, però va donar una estrebada a en John aconstant-lo més a ell, enrotllant un braç al seu voltant.

En John va esbufegar. "Penses dir-me què és el que passa?" va preguntar. "O simplement penses esperar a que faci l'imbècil davant en Lestrade?"

En Sherlock va arronsar les espatlles. "Només sé el que m'has dit," va assenyalar. "Podria estar equivocat."

"Sí, és clar, com que això està per passar," va murmurar en John.

En Sherlock va somriure; en John sempre tenia tanta confiança en ell. Era completament justificada, és clar, però agradable al mateix temps. El cas estava pràcticament resolt i en Sherlock va començar

a considerar el que la Sally havia estat dient abans al taxi. "Ho dono per fet, John?" va preguntar.

"Sí," va dir en John, immediatament. Potser una mica _m__assa _immediatament, en Sherlock va pensar. Va deixar caure el seu braç, i en John va sospirar, donant-li cops de colze fins que va tornar a col·locar el braç a la seva posició anterior.

"No és una cosa nova, sempre ho has fet," va explicar en John, movent la seva mà fins que va reposar sobre el genoll d'en Sherlock. "Per Déu, em vas fer recórrer mig Londres per enviar un missatge de text per tu la nit després de coneixer-nos."

"I vas disparar un home per salvar-me aquella mateixa nit," va assenyalar en Sherlock, tranquilament.

"Ho vaig fer." En John semblava haver près una decisió. "Així que, està bé. Sí, pots donar-ho per fet, però només perquè et deixo." Va apretar el genoll d'en Sherlock i va girar el cap per mirar-lo a la cara. "No pots aprofitar-te d'algú en contra de la seva voluntat. És la meva decisió."

En Sherlock no estava segur de com respondre, però sentia que allò era important per en John, així que va esperar.

"Podria haver ferit el taxista quan vaig disparar-li, però no ho vaig fer," va continuar en John, la seva veu baixa. "Va amenaçar-te i vaig matar-lo." Va aturar-se, abans d'admetre, "Hagués mort un centenar de taxistes, per salvar-te."

"Inclús llavors?" en Sherlock estava sorprès.

"Gairebé segur," va dir-li en John. "No et podria haver dit perquè, al principi." Va arronsar les espatlles. "Vull dir, sabia que estava atret per tu; allò va ser immediat."

"I obvi," va espetar en Sherlock, suficientment.

"Sí, bé, gràcies," va continuar en John. "Però em sentia connectat a tu, més enllà d'allò. No penso dir que va ser 'amor a primera vista', perquè crec que això és ridícul, no et coneixia de res. Era més aviat..."

"Reconeixement." va acordar en Sherlock.

* * *

Pel moment en què en Lestrade i la Sally arribaven al dipòsit, en John estava començant a preocupar-se.

No sabia el que en Sherlock esperava que fes, o com fer-ho, i la Molly havia portat ja el cos,

després havia començat a plorar i havia desaparegut, deixant-los amb ells el cos. La situació, en John sentia, era menys que ideal.

En Sherlock no tenia tants escrúpuls. "Vinga, John," va dir de sobte. "Vull veure el cos. Bé," va afegir, "les mans, al menys."

En John estava tan sols movent en Sherlock cap al cos quan la porta va donar un cop mentre en Lestrade i la Sally arribaven, la Sally portant una bossa que segurament contenia els objectes personals que en Sherlock li havia demanat.

Van mirar cap a la taula, on en Sherlock estava utilitzant els seus dits per examinar la mà esquerra de la víctima. "John, què en penses d'això?" va demanar.

En Lestrade va parlar. "Millor que tinguis alguna cosa consitent per mi Sherlock," va advertir. "Si acabo de fer tot el camí fins aquí per alguna especulació, no estaré gaire content."

"Tu ens has cridat, recordes?" va puntualitzar en Sherlock. "John," va tornar a dir. "Mira aquesta mà."

Aixecant els seus braços en un gest de derrota cap a en Lestrade, en John va moure's cap al cos i va examinar l'apèndix en qüestió.

"Sí, és clar," va confirmar. "L'artell del quart dit té unes cremades importants, més del que era evident per les fotografies."

"Però què me'n dius de la mà en el seu conjunt?" va preguntar en Sherlock. "Hi ha res que li cridi l'atenció, doctor?"

En John va mirar-la de nou. Semblava una mà. "Bé, hi ha durícies a les puntes dels dits – potser tocava un instrument de corda?" va avenutrar.

"Bé," va dir en Sherlock. "Continúa.."

En John estava pensant sobre tocar instruments. "Ella hi tindria avantatge perquè té les mans grans," va dir. "Bé, grans en proporció amb la seva mida."

"Excel·lent," va dir en Sherlock, mentre enLestrade movia el peu amb impaciència. "Mans grans i ..."

En John va baixar la vista al final de la taula. "Sí, peus grans també," va confirmar. "Espera; ningú ha mencionat els seus peus. Com ho sabies?"

"Quina mida diria, doctor?" va preguntar enSherlock, juntant les seves mans.

La Sally va remenar per les bosses de proves. "Un 36," va dir, treient una sabata de taló negra. Tothom va mirar dubtosament als peus sobre la taula.

"Continua doncs," va convidar en Sherlock. "Potser també li hauries d'emprovar."

La Sally va passar-li la sabata a en John, qui va fer allò simplement, però era immediatament obvi que la sabata era massa petita.

"Cap ventafocs, aquesta noia," va dir enSherlock. "Permeteu-me que us presenti la mainadera desapareguda."

En Lestrade estava amb la boca oberta. "Així que, si aquesta és la mainadera, on està la dona?" va demanar. " I com..."

"Per què no ens ho expliques tot, Sherlock?" va interrompre enJohn.

En Sherlock va somriure. "La primera fotografia de la escena del crim mostrava que la víctima no portava les seves sabates – les sabates no cauen tan fàcilment, si més no, no les dues, no hi havia cap raó. A més, l'anell de matrimoni li anava estret – tan sols ha estat casada tres mesos, el seu anell hauria d'encaixar perfectament, així que clarament, hi havia alguna cosa incorrecta amb el cos."

Ho estava gaudint, va adonar-se en John. Aquell era en Sherlock en la seva essència i era un espectacle per a la vista.

"Després, tenim l'escena del crim," va continuar. "Hi ha fotografies a l'habitació, però cap de la dona, ni tan sols la foto del casament? Sembla una mica estrany. Bolígrafs a l'esquerra de l'agenda indiquen que la dona era esquerrana, però la víctima era clarament dretana..."

"Em..." en Lestrade va començar a interrompre.

"Mira als seus dits," va demanar enSherlock. "Toca la guitarra: ungles més llargues a la mà dreta per puntejar, ungles curtes i durícies a l'esquerra de lliscar per sobre les cordes. Així doncs: dretana."

"Per tant," va continuar. "Si els fets no encaixen amb la teva solució, llavors la teva solució està malament. L'informe de l'autòpsia suggereix que l'assaltant és esquerrà – la dona és esquerrana. Continua a partir d'aquí. La senyora Harbrook entrevista les mainaderes, havent seleccionat primer les que s'assemblen a ella més físicament. Tria la millor candidata, li dona un cop al cap i intercanvia la roba. Però es troba amb un obstacle – la víctima té mans i peus grans. Les sabates no li cabrien i les ha de deixar al costat del cos. L'anell, però, l'anell gravat – allò ha d'estar al seu lloc, així que el força, d'aquí les cremades a l'artell d'aquest dit."

"Increïble," va dir la Sally. Tothom va girar-se cap a ella i va tossir. "Em, vull dir, per què ho faria això? I com la trobarem?"

"Jo suggeriria seguir al marit," va contestar en Sherlock. "Ell va identificar el cos, estan òbviament junts en això – tu vas dir que el seus diners estaven en fidecoïmís, no podien tocar el capital oi?"

"Sí, és correcte," va dir en Lestrade. "Si haguéssin montat un suicidi fals sense cos, haurien hagut d'esperar anys pels diners. Amb assassinat, l'aconsegueixen directament." va negar amb el cap. "No m'acabava de fer el pes aquell home, quin malparit de sang freda."

"Pobra noia," va dir la Sally.

En John havia estat pensant. Sabia que allò era normalment una pèrdua de temps al voltant d'en Sherlock, ja que la gran majoria de vegades estava equivocat quan es tractava de deduccions, però aquest temps no podia evitar preguntar-s'ho.

Va girar-se cap a en Lestrdae. "Què va passar amb la primera dona?" va preguntar.

"No fotis!" va dir la Sally.


	10. La prohibició del petó

Que visquin la Setmana Santa i el temps lliure! Aquí teniu el desè capítol. Les coses encara es posen més interessants. :)

* * *

**Capítol 10: La prohibició del petó**

Volia a en John, va adonar-se en Sherlock, mentre els dos anaven de tornada cap a Baker Street.

No sabia exactament de quina manera, però definitivament volia en John. Volia tocar-lo, sentir la seva pell, com de càlida era, com de calenta. Definitivament volia tornar a besar-lo, però donar-li un petó de manera apropiada aquest cop, per descobrir quin gust tenia, com encaixarien junts.

Seria en John el dominant, com podia ser a vegades? Havia estat tan controlat fins aquest punt, tan reticent a agafar avantatges, sempre demanant un descans, sent curós amb en Sherlock, tan, i tan curós; tan molestament, frustrant i embojidorament curós.

En Sherlock va preguntar-se què faria falta per trencar aquell control. Hi havia un punt en el que en John finalment acceptaria que l'atracció era mútua i que finalment podia aconseguir el que volia?

Va tremolar davant aquell pensament. Ell sempre havia necessitat estar al càrrec de tot, mai li havia agradat que li diguéssin què havia de fer, ho odiava, fins i tot, però només pensar en en John perdent les seves lligadures, entregant-se a això... al que fos i tan sols _prendre'l_. Bé, aquell pensament era molt més interesant que el que en Sherlock mai havia imaginat que podria arribar a ser.

Havia decidit deixar a en John marcar el camí, havia decidit que era injust pressionar-lo. En John ho havia fet tan bé avui, sent els seus ulls, deixant-lo treballar, fent-lo sentir complet. En John era important, en John era necessari, en John era _essencial_. Les mans enguantades d'en Sherlock van tancar-se sobre la vora del seient.

* * *

_Tingues les mans quietes_, es repetia en John a dins el seu cap, mentre el taxi feia el seu camí a través del tràfic londinès.

No s'havien dit ni una paraula des que havien marxat del depòsit, però això no era l'habitual, aquell silenci amigable – allò era de tot menys això. En Sherlock havia estat content amb ell avui, en John ho sabia. Va sentir un gran alleujament en veure que en Sherlock havia resolgut el cas, que no l'havia decebut, que havia fet el suficient per permetre a en Sherlock treballar.

No hi havia alleujament a l'ambient ara, per això. Aquell era un dels "moments" d'en Sherlock – el post-cas, l'adrenalina alta, els moments amb el cor bategant... la diferència era que no només en John n'era conscient d'allò ara.

Va mirar a la seva esquerra, a les mans d'en Sherlock, mentre s'agafaven fortament al seient. No, de fet, no era només en John aquell cop.

Mentre mirava, el braç més proper a ell va aixecar-se; llavors l'altre mà d'en Sherlock va moure's i lentament, centímetre a centímetre, dit a dit, va treure's el guant, la seva mà dreta veient-se pàl·lida i nua mentre era revelada gradualment. Molt deliberadament, en Sherlock va allargar el seu braç i va descansar la seva mà, amb la palma mirant cap amunt, al seient entre ells.

Aquella no era la mà que havia estat colant-se pels seus pantalons del pijama quan s'havia despertat aquell matí, va pensar en John. Com un detectiu amb el genialisme d'en Sherlock hauria possiblement imaginat que qualsevol hauria continuat dormint després del seu petit festí a tentes, estava més enllà de la comprensió d'en John. Realment, no era tan innocent com deia ser.

Havia estat certament una manera inesperada de despertar-se i s'havia quedat allà estès, sabent perfectament de qui eren aquells llargs dits que estaven fregant el seu cabell púbic, fent que tota la seva sang es concentrés en un sol punt, i molt ràpidament. Primer va considerar què havia de fer, inmediatament deixant de banda les tres primeres idees que li havien vingut al cap. La quarta possibilitat tenia cert mèrit; va considerar-la seriosament amb la part del seu cervell que no estava totalment paralitzada amb les paraules "la mà d'en Sherlock, la mà d'en Sherlock" repetint-se en un loop constant, però al final va decidir tan sols esperar i deixar a en Sherlock explorar, preguntant-se fins on arrivaria.

Nomé quan va semblar quedar-se encallat, i sense saber què fer, en John va tenir pena d'ell i va actuar el seu "despertar", resignant-se ell mateix a una altra dutxa. Al menys no hauria de ser-ne una de freda, va pensar. Des de la setmana anterior, quan en Sherlock li havia insistit en què no li importava el que passés pel cap d'en John, no intentava reprimir més les seves fantasies.

Va mirar ara a la mà que jeia palma amunt, com si s'estigués oferint. L'experiment en el tacte havia estat un èxit, i en Sherlock estava clarament preparat per més. La pregunta era, quant més?

* * *

En Sherlock va esperar, la seva mà sentint-se freda i exposada, per veure si en John acceptava la seva invitació. Allò no era _pressionar_, va raonar ell mateix, era tan sols un _oferiment_. No era el mateix després de tot.

Entendria en John el que li estava dient, el que li estava preguntant? Com podria, quan en Sherlock ni tan sols s'entenia a si mateix. Ell només sabia que volia més. Més dades... més connexió... més _John._

Els seus pensaments van aturar-se mentre una mà càlida es tancava al voltant dels seus dits i la seva calor va semblar cremar un sender fins al seu braç. El tacte era realment un sentit molt inusual, va decidir. Menys consistent que aquells en què estava acostumat a dependre. Com era que podia sostenir el colze d'en John i només era per guiar-se, que podia posar els seus braços al voltant d'en John, al llit inclús, i tan sols seria simplement recomfortant i càlid, i ara en aquell moment, només amb les seves mans agafades, es sentia despullat?

Va trencar el silenci. "John?" La seva veu no sonava com sempre.

"Sherlock." La veu d'en John era estranya també, una mica baixa, tensa d'alguna manera.

En Sherlock va considerar la millor manera de proposar la seva petició, al final eludint la seva habitual eloqüència per un cop, "Rebedor?"

Va senitr la respiració inhalada d'en John i els dits al seu voltant van apretar-lo amb força de sobte, abans de relaxar-se un altre cop.

"No puc," va dir en John. "No puc donar-te un petó com aquest, encara no, no fins que no n'estiguis segur."

En Sherlock va apretar les dents. Per què dimonis havia d'estar tan atret per algú que era _tan_ exasperant?

"No em miris així," va dir-li en John. "No vull dir el mateix que tu vols dir." El seu dit polze va començar a traçar cercles al darrere de la mà d'en Sherlock. "Puc intentar explicart-ho però, si t'he de ser del tot sincer, no sé si seràs capaç d'encentre-ho."

En Sherlock va mig girar el seu cos i va adoptar una actitud atenta, una cella aixecada. Allò seria interessant.

En John va sospirar. "Donar un petó és... pot ser," va corregir, "una experiència molt íntima." Hi havia silenci, tan sols la calor de la mà d'en John sobre la seva, i el seu dit polze movent-se rítmicament sobre la mà d'en Sherlock.

"Gairebé amb tota la resta, pots distanciar-te," va continuar. "Això potser et sonarà estrany ara, però a vegades necessites fer això, donar un pas enrere al teu cap. Potser per allargar les coses, de manera que no sigui massa ràpid, no arrives tan ràpid – pot ser millor si esperes. Gratificació retardada; em segueixes?"

En Sherlock va assentir, tot i que es sentia molt estrany estar tenint aquella conversa. Mai havia parlat d'aquell tipus de coses amb algú abans.

"Donar un petó no és com això," va dir en John. "Al menys, no per mi," va afegir. "És molt personal, estàs just allà, en aquell moment, amb aquella persona. Esteu connectats."

En Sherlcok va notar la seva atenció augmentar al sentir aquella paraula, que normalment ell utilitzava al seu cap en relació amb en John.

"Com de personal és, com d'íntim es sent, depen de a qui estàs donant-li el petó i els teus sentiments cap a ella," va continuar en John. "Probablement podria donar-li un petó a algú altre i no tenir gaire més complicació."

En Sherlcok va arrugar el front. No volia que en John donés cap petó a qualsevol altre. Decididament no volia en John connectat a ningú altre.

En John va apretar la seva mà més fort. "No passa res, tan sols estic intentant explicar-me," va dir. "No estic donant petons a ningú altre." Va aturar-se, clarament pensant. "Espera, no estava això en la teva llista d'aquest matí de coses a deduïr?" va preguntar, però no va esperar resposta. "Bé, no vull a ningú altre, així que pots eliminar aquesta."

El seu polze va tornar a fer cercles. "Però donar-te un petó a tu, Sherlock" Va empassar saliva. "Donar-te un petó seria la cosa més gran que m'ha passat mai." En Sherlock va marcar curosament un altre assumpte de la seva llista mental del matí.

En John encara parlava, però la seva veu venia d'un lleuger canvi d'angle; devia tenir el seu cap mirant avall. "He pensat en donar-te un petó centenars de vegades," va dir. "Coi, inclús hi somio. Recurrentment." Sonava cansat amb si mateix. "Però, estic orgullós de no haver-ho fet. Ja sé que vam acordar intentar-ho." Va aixecar lleugerament les sevs mans juntes, per il·lustrar el que volia dir. "Sé que vols explorar el sentit del tacte, investigar les possibilitats d'una relació física i per mi està bé." Va aclarar-se la gola. "Més que bé," va afegir.

"Però, fins que no tinguis una conclusió, necessito protegir-me a mi mateix una mica. Perquè no vull haver de marxar si decideixes que això no està fet per a tu. Ho entens, Sherlock? No vull fer res que potser em faci impossible quedar-me."

En aquest punt, en Sherlock va adonar-se que la seva sencera contribució a la conversa fins aquell moment havia estat el nom d'en John, i una possibilitat de lloc. Semblava que era el moment perquè s'oferís una mica més.

"I el besar-se estaria per sobre d'aquesta línia?" va preguntar, dubtosament.

"Ho estaria," va confirmar en John.

"Però tota la resta està bé?"

"Qualsevol altre cosa hauria d'estar bé."

En Sherlock va pensar sobre allò. Era difícil, realment, entendre la perspectiva d'en John. Semblava anar en contra de la típica ruta de la progressió sexual tal i com ell l'entenia. De qualsevol manera, havia d'admetre que el nivell de coneixement d'en John en aquella àrea excedia àmpliament la seva. Si així era com en John es sentia, va suposar que hauria d'acceptar-ho.

"Mira, ho deixaré a les teves mans, d'acord?" en John va interrompre els seus pensaments.

"Pots donar-me un petó quan n'estiguis segur," va continuar. "Tan aviat com tinguis dades suficients, si la teva conclusió és que vols estar en una relació oficial amb mi, llavors bé, som-hi."

"Però Sherlock," va afegir. "T'ho demano, com a amic meu, que no et precipitis en la teva decisió. Sé que sempre vols saber-ho tot, i sempre és ara o aviat amb tu, però si us plau, per mi, espera fins a estar-ne segur, d'acord?"

Els llavis d'en Sherlock van girar-se, adonant-se que havia estat acorralat contra una paret. No podia senzillament anunciar que ara n'estava segur, en John mai el creuria. A més, l'amenaça d'en John marxant era suficient per fer-lo més curós de l'habitual.

Hauria d'esperar. Va sospirar. Odiava esperar.

Part del cervell d'en Sherlock havia estat automàticament comprobant la ruta de camí a casa, adonant-se de cada gir i volta durant el camí, i sabia que estaven gairebé a casa ara.

"Bé," va acordar, amb mala gana, sospirant de nou. "Tan sols volia que em donessis un petó, això és tot," va afegir, conscient de que allò havia sonat amb mal humor.

Va haver-hi una ràfaga de moviment, una mà al costat de la seva mandíbula i la pressió d'alguna cosa just sota la seva orella. Un toc de llavis, una mossegada de dents, en Sherlock va agafar aire sorprès i alguna cosa més; alguna cosa que era com... expectativa.

En John va retirar-se, però no molt lluny, les seves paraules calentes contra el coll d'en Sherlcok. "Oh, et donaré petons, Sherlock. No tinc cap problema en petonejar-te," va dir. "Et donaré petons en qualsevol lloc que vulguis." Va raspar les seves dents cap a l'orella d'en Sherlock. "Excpete a la boca," va fegir.

El taxi va parar a Baker Street i en John va pagar al conductor mentre en Sherlock obria la porta i sortia. En el moment en què en John va posar un peu sobre l'asfalt, en Sherlock va agafar la seva mà i la va col·locar curosament sobre la sivella del cinturó. Lo suficientment adalt com per ser decent, però suficientment avall per deixar clar el seu significat. "En qualsevol lloc?" va preguntar, una cella aixecada de manera suggestiva.

En John va entrebancar-se quan va tancar la porta del taxi rere seu, però va estabilitzar-se ràpidament, lliscant el seu altre braç per sota de l'abric d'en Sherlock i va rodejar la part baixa de la seva esquena, llavors va apretar les seves mans juntes, de manera que aguantava l'estómac d'en Sherlock com si fos un entrepà entre ells. "Me'n moro de ganes," va deixar anar.

* * *

La ment d'en John estava rodant mentre es deixava anar i es girava cap a la porta principal. Havia realment acceptat fer-li a en Sherlock Holmes la seva primera mamada? Certament, allò semblava.

Va mig preguntar-se si en Sherlock estava realment preparat per aquell tipus d'intensitat, però ràpidament va apartar el pensament. Al menys ara podia utilitzar l'experiència del massatge, i si es sentia prou confiat com per fer aquella suggerència, en John havia decidit respectar aquella decisió. Després de tot, en John tan sols era humà... l'oportunitat de posar les seves mans, de posar la seva _boca_ sobre en Sherlock no era una oportunitat que ell pogués resistir més, no quan era tan lliurement, inclús amb impaciència, ofert.

La seva mà dreta va tancar-se al voltant del canell d'en Sherlock i va apropar-lo ràpidament cap a la porta, la seva mà esquerra buscant les claus a la seva butxaca.

Va ser en aquest punt que en Sherlock va congelar-se, i va col·locar la seva altra mà sobre la d'en John, que estava justament posant les claus sobre el pany. "Espera, John," va dir. "Hi ha algú."

Abans que en John hagués inclús tingut la oportunitat de mirar enrere, en Sherlock va grunyir, inclinant el cap endavant fins que el seu front va xocar contra la porta.

"Bona tarda," la veu d'en Mycroft va parlar des de darrere seu. En John va girar-se. El gran dels Holmes estava somrient educadament, però hi havia alguna cosa estranya; no se'l veia content.

En Sherlock va parlar sense moure's. "A què debem el displaer d'aquesta extraordinàriament mal ajusatda visita?" va preguntar, amb el que en John va entendre com frustració comprensible.

"Entrem?" va suggerir en Mycroft, fent gestos en direcció a la porta. En John va donar una ullada a en Sherlock, qui tenia l'expressió d'algú que estava realment fart d'alguna cosa, després va girar la clau i va liderar el camí cap dins.

Els dos germans van seure de manera oposada, l'un davant de l'altre a les seves butaques, aparentment enfrascats en una batalla d'ingeni silenciosa mentre en John s'afanyava a fer el tè. Un cop tothom va tenir la seva tassa, el pis va quedar en silenci.

En John va recolzar-se contra la taula, decidint quedar-ne al marge tant com fos possible.

Finalment, en Mycroft va parlar. "Estàs sent totalment raonable?" va preguntar, dirigint les seves paraules cap a en Sherlock. "Fa tan sols una setmana, estaves content que en Moriarty semblés infravalorar-vos i ara, aquí esteu tots dos," la seva mirada desaprovadora va moure's també cap a en John, "deliberadament dirigint l'atenció cap a vosaltres."

En Sherlock va torçar el llavi, però va rebutjar fer un comentari.

"Ha resolt el cas, ja ho saps," va puntulitzar en John. "Dos assassins de sang freda menys als carrers."

En Mycroft no semblava sorprès, i va tornar la seva atenció cap a en Sherlock. "És la teva intenció continuar posante en perill?" va preguntar. "Continuar jugant al detectiu cec fins que en Moriarty faci un altre intent per aturar-te? Un intent que en John potser no sigui capaç de frustrar aquest cop."

"I què vols que faci?" va exigir en Sherlock, irritat. "Seure aquí fins que el meu cervell es podreixi completament?"

"Espero que em deixis fer la meva feina, de manera que sigui segur per tu tornar a fer la teva," va dir-li en Mycroft. "Tinc a gent molt bona treballant en la situació d'en Moriarty. No serà una amenaça per sempre."

"No tens a ningú tan bo com en Sherlock," va defensar en John. "L'hauries de deixar ajudar-te si vols agafar aquell psicòpata; ell és probablement l'únic que pot."

Els llavis d'en Sherlock van moure's en un mig somriure, però en Mycroft va aixecar-se, i la seva cara era freda. "Em sorprèns, John," va dir. "Em sorpèns molt."

Va balancejar el seu paraigües endavant i endarrere, abans de recolzar-se sobre ell. "Havia pensat, donats els teus _sentiments_," va haver-hi un lleuger to despreciatiu en la seva veu, "que estaries més interessat en protegir en Sherlock i menys interessat en encorartjar-lo a col·locar-se en situacions perilloses i potencialment mortals." Va mirar en John de manera altiva, fent ús al màxim de la seva diferència d'alçades. "Cofesso estar decebut," va afegir.

En John va mirar cap a la direcció d'en Sherlock, qui tenia els seus llavis col·locats en una fina línia. En Mycroft clarament estava mostrant un clar exemple del que en John pensava que era el síndrome "Germà Gran". Ell estimava en Sherlock, però no el respectava realment. Ell reconeixia l'ingeni del seu germà, i estava content de poder-ne fer ús quan la ocasió ho requeria, però encara el tractava com un nen, el que, és clar, només feia en Sherlock més determinat a ser un nen petit.

Això explicava perquè la senyora Hudson havia mencionat a en John abans que no s'havia de preocupar pel lloguer, i perquè cada cop que utilitzava el caixer automàtic el balanç semblava ser sempre el mateix. També explicava perquè en Sherlock estava tan poc acostumat als elogis, tot i tenir un germà que clarament es preocupava per ell.

En Mycroft era feliç protegint i cuidant el seu germà, però no li agradava que volgués fer les seves pròpies decisions.

En John va posar-se dret una mica més recte, la seva postura canviant juntament amb la seva actitud, fins que l'home que estava plantant cara a en Mycroft era més aviat el soldat que havia conegut en primer lloc.

"Entenc que vols el millor per en Sherlock," va dir. "I reconec que em vas fer costat a l'hospital, i des de llavors, perquè has assumit que les meves prioritats eren les mateixes."

Va sostenir la mirada d'en Mycroft mentre parlava, la seva veu forta. "Podré ser moltes coses pel teu germà, i no és clarament un secret que en vull ser més, però no sóc el seu guardià." Va llençar una ràpida ullada cap a en Sherlock, qui semblava sorprés.

"Si intento aturar a en Sherlock de fer allò que estima, de ser l'home que és, llavors potser també m'hauria de disparar un tret a mi mateix," va dir, sense rodejos. "Si això és al que tu anomenes amor, llavors, pots guardar-t'ho per tu mateix."

Els dos germans Holmes duien als seus rostres expressions equiparables de sorpresa, i tots dos van automàticament posar en blanc les seves cares mentre en Mycroft es donava la volta lentament de manera qu estiguéssin cara a cara. Va ocórrer-se-li a en John que en Mycroft realment no s'havia de preocupar de moment, però potser pensava que en Sherlock recuperaria la seva visió i no ho admetria... De fet, aquell seria just el tipus de cosa que en Sherlock _faria_, al menys fins on en Mycroft estava involucrat. En John va negar amb el cap cap a tots dos.

En Mycroft va tornar a seure, la seva mirada movent-se entre tots dos, i en John va notar el petit moviment de la mà d'en Sherlock que semblava invocar-lo. Va moure's cap a ell i va seure al costat de la cadira, el braç d'en Sherlock enrotllant-se al seu voltant de manera immediata.

Després d'uns minuts, en Mycroft va assentir i va tornar a aixecar-se. "Molt bé," va dir. "És això el que vols, Sherlock?"

En John va notar la mà al seu maluc tensar-se.

"Ho és," va respondre en Sherlock, i en John va experimentar el familiar sentiment de que hi havia molt més sent comunicat del que realment s'estava dient.

"Enviaré l'Anthea cap aquí en un moment," va dir en Mycroft. "Ella pot posar-te al dia sobre la informació actual."

En John va moure's per aixecar-se, però la mà d'en Sherlock va tensar-se encara mé fort i va deixar-ho estar.

En Mycrfot va arquejar una cella. "No t'aixequis, John," va dir. "Sé trobar jo sol la sortida." La seva mirada va passar per sobre d'ells, mentre es dirigia cap a la porta. "Fins molt aviat," va afegir, abans de marxar.

El pis estava tranquil després que hagués marxat i en John va girar el seu cap per mirar a en Sherlock, qui tenia una expressió molt inusual a la seva cara. Un lent somriure estava creixent i en John va sentir-se de cop en moviment, mentre en Sherlock utilitzava els seus dos braços per tirar-lo a un costat, lliscant sota la seva cadira al mateix temps, de manera que acabéssin amb en Sherlock estirat i en John recolzat sobre la seva esquena sobre seu.

Va grunyir per la sorpresa i en Sherlock va ajustar la seva posició, el seu braç esquerre creuant el seu pit per manetnir-lo a lloc i l'altre movent-se cap avall, els dits lliscant sota la cintura dels seus texans, la posició recordant a com s'havia despertat aquell matí.

Va arquejar la seva esquena davant aquella sensació i la veu d'en Sherlock era baixa i ronca a la seva orella.

"John," va dir la veu. "John, si hi ha res que volguis..." en John va tancar els seus ulls mentre notava els llavis d'en Sherlock fregar el seu coll. "Si hi ha res que hagis... imaginat..." Els llavis van moure's cap amunt i les dents d'en Sherlock van atrapar el lòbul de la seva orella. "Qualsevol cosa que pogui fer per tu..." tot el cos d'en John va estremir-se i va agafar-se als braços de la butaca per calmar-se ell mateix.

La mà d'en Sherlock va lliscar cap amunt i va començar a descordar el seu cinturó. "Ara seria un bon moment..." va xiuxiuejar.


	11. A prop

Ja tenim aquí el capítol 11. Sento haver trigat tant però ja han arribat les vacances d'estiu i per fi tindré temps de seure tranquilament a traduïr, així que espero poder portar-vos els pròxims capítols sense gaire espera.

Potser una mica curt però molt intens :) Perdoneu les faltes si en queda alguna!

* * *

**Capítol 11: A prop**

En Sherlock podia sentir la respiració d'en John fer-se més aspra mentre el seu cap queia enrere, podia imaginar-se el rubor que estaria apareixent sobre les faccions d'en John a mesura que el seu pes s'ajustava sobre la longitud del cos d'en Sherlock.

Els seus dits estaven tranquils mentre acababa de descordar el cinturó d'en John, però només va descordar el primer botó del pantaló abans de deixar caure la seva mà sobre la cuixa d'en John, sentint la tensió al llarg múscul mentre feia baixar la seva mà per l'exterior, tan lluny com pogués arribar, i després començava a apretar les puntes dels seus dits cap amunt per l'interior, seguint la línia de la costura lentament cap amunt, una mica més amut, després avall un altre cop, fent cercles, arribant més lluny cada cop.

El seu nas va recórrer el costat de la mandíbula d'en John, murmurant el seu nom. Li agradava la olor d'en John, va decidir. Hi havia rastres de sabó, crema d'afaitar, etc., però sota tot allò, hi havia una cal·lidesa, un lleuger olor a terra que senzillament li deia "ets a casa" a en Sherlock.

Va preguntar-se quin gust tindria. La prohibició del petó era bastant limitada pel que feia al seu abast. De manera que no hi havia res que semblés aturar-lo de descubrir-ho. Amb cura, va pressionar la seva boca al costat del coll d'en John, obrint els seus llavis de manera que la seva llengua pogués tastar la carn sobre el punt on podia notar el pols d'en John.

El cos d'en John es va estremir als seus braços, sorprenent-lo, però va tornar els seus llavis a la posició prèvia gairebé immediatament, utilitzant la punta de la seva llengua per acariciar una mica més amunt. En John estava tremolant de fet, va adonar-se; potser se les havia manegat per fer la cosa correcta, sense saber-ho.

Mai abans havia estat en Sherlock tan frustrat per la seva ceguesa. Si hagués sigut capaç d'observar en John durant la setmana anterior, sabia que hauria estat capaç de deduïr totes les seves fantasies per llavors, i no només l'afortunat cop de sort del petó al rebedor, el qual no sabia que era una idea compartida fins que en John hi havia reaccionat tan fortament.

Després de la manera com havia tractat en Mycroft, en Sherlock volia donar-li, sense cap mena de dybte, alguna cosa a en John a canvi. Era només gratitud? Va reflexionar. Després de tot, en John l'havia defensat, en una manera que no havia esperat, i en Mycroft podia ser extremadament intimidant quan volia, així que no havia estat una cosa fàcil de fer, havia necessitat coratge.

No, va decidir. Allò no era; o al menys, no la única cosa. La relació entre en Sherlock i en Mycroft sempre havia estat tensa. Ell sabia que en Mycroft l'estimava, però mai el prenia seriosament, cosa que el feia tornar boig i que sempre el portava a una allau de sarcasmes i crítiques. Avui, en John havia parlat i en Mycroft havia escoltat.

Allò deixava a en Sherlock amb un sentiment molt estrany. No sabia gaire bé com classificar-lo, o què fer-ne, però decididament volia donar a en John alguna cosa i què era el que en John més volia? Bé, així com tothom feia temps que sabia, el que en John més volia era en Sherlock. Per primera vegada a la seva vida, va desitjar haver acceptat alguns dels oferiments que li van fer al llarg dels anys, de manera que hagués tingut més idea de què fer en una situació com aquesta.

Va recordar la sensació de les dents d'en John contra la seva gola al taxi, i va obrir la seva boca una mica més, mossegant suaument, a la vegada que la seva mà arribava al capdemunt de la cama d'en John i es movia cap a la seva engonal.

En John va ofegar un crit i va llençar la seva mà dreta ràpidament per cobrir la d'en Sherlock, com si protestés per la seva acció, però després va grunyir i va pressionar les seves mans juntes avall més firmement, movent les seves caderes mentre en Sherlock corbava els seus dits el màxim possible, donat el gruixut material texà.

"Què..." la veu d'en John era amb prou feines reconeixible, "Què estàs fent?"

En Sherlock va pensar que era una pregunta estranya, donades les circumstàncies, però va tenir en compte que l'intel·lecte no estava a la llista de les coses que més valorava en en John.

"El que tu volguis," va respondre, lliscant la seva mà amunt i avall, sota l'aparentment control inconscient, de la mà d'en John.

"Però... però, l'Anthea..." en John tartamudejava; semblava tenir dificultats al parlar. "L'Anthea ha de venir..."

En Sherlock va somriure contra el seu coll. Era conscient que moltes de les insinuacions li passàven per alt, però ni tan sols ell podia ignorar aquella. Va dur la seva boca amunt fins la orella d'en John, "No abans que acabi amb tu," va respondre.

Com si donés el seu consentiment, la mà d'en John va moure's de nou cap al braç de la butaca, deixant a en Sherlock moure's amb llibertat i va agafar la seva cremallera i va obrir-la, lliscant la seva mà a l'interior, on podia enrotllar la seva mà al voltant d'en John molt més fàcilment amb només el fi teixit dels shorts entre ells.

En John estava dur sota la seva mà i allò va fer-lo sentir una mica impressionat al saber que aquell home, qui era un home tan valent, tan lleial, qui s'encararia a amics, enemics o familia per ell, el volia tant. Que un soldat com en John, qui faria front a qualsevol, s'estiraria per en Sherlock, es sotmetria als desitjos d'en Sherlock, es posaria completament a les mans d'en Sherlock; era una sensació embriagadora.

Aviat va decidir que qualsevol barrera era massa i va aixecar la seva mà per poder-la col·lar entre la goma de la seva roba interior i cap avall de nou. La calor era sorprenent, la carn dura i palpitant a la seva mà a mesura que en Sherlock flexionava els seus dits, avaluant, mesurant, enregistrant cada detall d'aquella part d'en John que havia estat oculta d'ell fins llavors.

En Sherlock havia recorregut ocasionalment a aquell tipus d'accions ell mateix, l'estranya vegada que el problema s'havia presentat i que havia rebutjat solucionar-se per ell mateix, de manera que no era completament al·liè amb el que era requerit, tot i que ho trobava tediós fins a l'extrem i mai havia sapigut què pensar-ne. Se li va ocórrer que en un futur podia pensar en això; en sostenir en John, calent i pesat sobre la seva mà, el pes d'en John sobre el seu cos, el pit d'en John pujant i baixant ràpidament sota el seu braç, el sabor de la pell d'en John sobre la seva llengua.

En Sherlock va descobrir que la seva pròpia respiració s'estava fent cada cop més ràpida, a mesura que la seva mà es movia sobre en John; al principi tan sols acariciant-lo gentilment, arribant ben avall per explorar amb els seus llargs dits, abans de tornar, la seva mà començant-se a moure amb més propòsit, parant molta atenció a les reaccions d'en John per tal de deduïr la velocitat i pressió apropiades.

El pes sobre la seva espatlla esquerra va marxar abruptament ja que en John havia aixecat el seu cap, després va agafar una bocanada d'aire. En Sherlock va temir que anés a demanar-li que parés, però que s'aturés semblava ser la última cosa a la seva ment, mentre portava part del seu pes sobre els seus braços, aixecant la meitat superior del seu cos.

Estava mirant, va adonar-se en Sherlock. En John estava mirant mentre la mà d'en Sherlock es movia sobre ell i, jutjant pel batec del seu cor, li agradava el que veia.

El saber que en John estava mirant va enviar una sacsejada a través del cos d'en Sherlock, fent que se li tallés la respiració i que llencés la seva mà esquerra cap a la cintura d'en John i que comencés a descordar els botons de la seva camisa, els seus dits destres treballant ràpidament. Va estendre la camisa ben oberta, i va lliscar la seva mà per la núa pell d'en John, volent sentir els seu cor bategant ràpid de més a prop, amb res entre ells.

A mesura que la seva mà es movia cap amunt, en John pateixava i el seu cap va caure enrere un cop més, mentre gemegava sota el seu al·lè. "Sherlock," va respirar. "Sherlock, torna a fer-ho."

En Sherlock ho va fer, mantenint el moviment de la seva mà dreta, mentre l'esquerra repetia el moviment, notant aquest cop que les inhalacions d'aire d'en John estaven associades amb el pas dels dits d'en Sherlock sobre el seu mugró. Va tornar a fregar-lo més fermament, fascinat per la manera en què s'enduria i per la reacció d'en John – gemegava contínuament ara, i el seu cos estava cada cop més tens.

Passant a l'altre mugró, en Sherlock va encerclar-lo amb els seus dits, gradualment acostant-se mentre en John s'estremia sobre seu, els músculs flexionant-se. En Sherlock podia sentir la tensió als seus braços i va imaginar les seves mans agafant-se als braços de la cadira, els artells blancs sota la tensió.

Va acaronar directament el mugró amb el seu dit, després va tornar al primer altre cop i va pessigar-lo. L'esquena d'en John va arquejar-se, i va llençar el seu braç dret per sobre del seu cap, agafant el clatell d'en Sherlock, gemegant en veu alta.

En Sherlock va alegrar-se al notar que, clarament, alguna cosa estava fent bé, tot i que la mà d'en John al seu clatell era extremadament distraient. En Sherlock podia sentir el seu propi cos reaccionant, i cada cop s'estava fent més difícil concentrar-se a mesura que aquells dits es movien a través del cabell del seu clatell, les curtes ungles esgarrapant lleugerament la seva pell, un nivell de desesperació en la manera com en John l'agafava que suggeria que en John devia estar a prop del clímax.

Sense parar el moviment de les seves mans, en Sherlock va cedir a la pressió al seu coll i va baixar la seva boca cap al coll d'en John un cop més. Semblava que el temps de la gentilesa s'havia acabat, i en Sherlock no es sentia gentil per més temps, de totes maneres. Es sentia possessiu.

Va recórrer la seva boca oberta des de la part baixa de la orella d'en John fins la base del seu coll, mossegant una mica; no tan fort com per trencar la pell, però el necessari perquè en John ho sentís, suficient per deixar una marca mentre xuclava la carn que els seus llavis envoltaven, fregant la seva llengua sobre ella i murmurant de plaer, tant per la sensació com pel sentiment de possessió que li donava.

La mà d'en John va estrényer-se gairebé dolorosament i va cridar, el seu cos sacsejant-se als braços d'en Sherlock, tens i agitat a mesura que l'orgasme el recorria , bategant contra els dits d'en Sherlock i panteixant per agafar aire.

Va haver de passar un temps perquè el seu cos es calmés i, després d'un moment, en Sherlock va deixar caure la seva mà dreta avall la cama d'en John, movent la seva mà esquerra cap amunt per apartar el cabell que queia sobre el seu front, besant suaument el costat del seu cap.

Es sentia bastant sorprès, una mica en xoc, no havent presenciat mai l'orgasme d'una altra persona abans. La violència, el lliurament del mateix l'havien sorprès; la manera en que en John s'havia lliurat a allò, com s'havia deixat anar completament. Va adonar-se que hi havia un gran element de confiança en tot allò.

En Sherlock sabia com era ell percebut. Sabia que la gent el temia, altres el respectaven, potser inclús l'admiraven, però no hi confiaven. Inclús la policía, a qui en tants casos havia ajudat, encara observant-lo nerviosament, com esperant el dia en què de sobte ell seria l'enemic.

En John confiava en ell. Ho havia demostrat moltes vegades, però mai amb tant d'èmfasi com aquest cop. En Sherlock sentia un nus a la seva gola, a mesura que la força del lligam amb l'home que tenia als seus braços començava a aflorar en ell. Volia, amb prou urgència, girar el cap d'en John i besar-lo a la boca, però no podia. No podia perquè en John confiava en ell, i ho havia promès.

En John semblava no tenir esquelet ara, els seus braços encara aixecats però tan sols envoltant el coll d'en Sherlock, el seu cos relaxant-se i sentint-se increiblement pesat.

Amb cura, en Sherlock va lliscar cap endavant i els va baixar a tots dos fins al terra, recolzant-se contra la cadira i embolicant el seu braç al voltant de les espatlles d'en John, girant-lo perquè estiguéssin en l'angle adequat, i donant un petó a en John al cap.

Va allargar el braç per agafar la capsa de mocadors que savia que estava a mà, però no hi havia res més que ell pogués fer per netejar ell mateix en John; sense la seva visió, només empitjoraria les coses. Apretant els llavis molest, va oferir la capsa a en John que va respondre rient lleument.

* * *

Els braços d'en John semblaven fets de gelatina fent que, després de dos intents, pogués agafar un mocador de la capsa, i va haver de prendre's un temps ridículament llarg per netejar-se i tornar-se a posar els texans; va deixar córrer la idea d'arreglar-se la camisa pel moment i la va deixar penjant, relaxant-se als braços d'en Sherlock altre cop, que es van estrényer al seu voltant.

"No puc creure que hagis fet això," va dir, sacsejant el seu cap.

"Ha estat..." la veu d'en Sherlock era inusualment vacil·lant. "Ha estat, bé?"

En John va esbufegar, girant el seu cap per deixar un petó al coll d'en Sherlock. "No, no ha estat _bé_", va contestar, "_bé_ no és, ni de lluny, una descripció ajustada del que acaves de fer... Ha sigut maleïdament increïble." Va somriure, encara en xoc. "Pensava que seria a la inversa."

Va girar-se, mirant amunt cap a la cara d'en Sherlock i va portar una mà al seu pit, deixant-la lliscar cap avall suggerentment. "Vols que..." va callar, a mesura que en Sherlock deia que no amb el cap. "No vols que et toqui?" va preguntar en John, allunyant la seva mà, una por de cop apareixent al seu cor. "T'has decidit, doncs?"

En Sherlock semblava desconcertat. "No! No, John, això no és el que volia dir, ni de bon tros," va dir, ràpidament. "Sí que vull que facis... que tu... bé, el que vas dir al taxi. De veritat que ho vull; només – ara no, quan la informació està de camí i no sabem quan arribarà un dels homes d'en Mycroft." Va buscar la mà d'en John, portant-la de nou al seu pit i sostenent-la allà.

En John va relaxar-se, descansant sobre l'espatlla d'en Sherlock un cop més. "Així doncs, a què a vingut això?" va pregunatr. "No és que m'estigui queixant, ja m'entens." Hi havia un somriure a la seva veu.

En Sherlock va abaixar el cap, de manera que les seves paraules fóssin esmorteïdes pel cabell d'en John. "Vaig pensar que estaries d'acord amb en Mycroft," va dir. En John estava callat, i va continuar. "Sé com et sents," va assenyalar. "I has sigut tan protector amb mi des de llavors..." va aixecar breument les seves mans juntes, indicant la seva ferida.

"Em sentia frustrat, perquè pensava que posaries per davant la meva seguretat física sobre tota la resta i sabia que podia posar-me en contra d'en Mycroft però jo..." Va aturar-se, i en John va esperar, desitjant amb totes les seves forces que allò no portés a una simple declaració de gratitud.

"Però no ho vas fer," va dir en Sherlock. "Has anteposat el que jo necessito al que tu vols." Els seus braços van abraçar-lo amb més força, acostant-lo més a en Sherlock.

"No és tan sols gratitud, si és això el que estàs pensant," va afegir, amb la seva habitual agudesa. "Has demostrat que puc estar amb tu, i continuar sent jo mateix."

En John va pensar sobre allò. Estava sorprès amb en Sherlock. Havia estat capaç de captar tan bé els seus sentiments, havia entès que hi havia una gran part d'en John que estaria encantada d'emportar-se en Sherlock lluny, ben lluny d'en Moriarty i de qualsevol com ell. Però no estava bé pensar d'aquella manera, perquè allò no era qui en Sherlock era, i, en el fons, tampoc qui en John era.

"M'has impressionat, John," en Sherlock va interrompre els seus pensaments. "Volia fer-te content, donar-te alguna cosa, però no puc dir, sense observar-te, què és el que vols, exactament." El seu to deixava veure la seva frustració. "Si pogués veure't, observar les teves reaccions, mirar la teva cara, sabria el que penses quan em mires."

En John va riure, sentint que, en aquell moment, era probablement el millor. "No em preocuparia, Sherlock," va dir. "Durant aquesta setmana únicament, probablement he fantasiejat amb qualsevol escenari al que poguéssis arribar, a més d'uns quants més que et farien posar la teva cara de 'els humans són estranys'" Va mirar amunt. "Sí, just aquesta," va confirmar. "Sincerament, no pots equivocar-te amb mi, tan sols amb el fet que ets tu ja em tens a la meitat del camí."

En Sherlock va assentir, lentament. "És per això que miraves?" va preguntar.

En John es va estremir, preguntant-se quantes vegades s'havia masturbat i havia imaginat que era la mà d'en Sherlock i no la seva, però ser capaç de veure-ho – mirar avall i veure aquells dits llargs i pàl·lilds embolicats al voltant del seu membre... allò era una cosa completament diferent. Va seure, sacsejant el seu cap per treure's allò del cap.

"Serà millor que arreglem tot això, abans que l'Anthea arribi," va dir, alliberant la seva mà i posant-se d'empeus.

En Sherlock va esbufegar, però el va deixar anar, tornant a seure a la seva cadira mentre en John ordenava i ho col·locava tot al seu lloc al seu voltant.

* * *

Quan l'Anthea va arribar, a en John li va semblar que la seva conducta usualment calmada estava una mica alterada. Rebutjava els seus oferiments de seure, o de beure alguna cosa, col·locant la maleta tancada amb pany i clau a la taula de la cuina, al voltant de la qual estaven tots tres.

Va obrir el pany de la maleta i en va treure un document gruixut que va lliurar, amb certa reticència, a en Sherlock, qui immediatament el va passar a en John. L'Anthea va arrugar el front, però semblava resignada.

"No tinc una versió en àudio del document, ja que molt poca gent està autoritzada a tractar amb ell," va dir a en Sherlock. "Se li ha concedit al acreditació temporal, per tal d'acompanyar la seva autorització preexistent."

Les celles d'en John es van aixecar, preguntant-se per què en Sherlock mai havia mencionat que tenia una acreditació d'alta seguretat, i de si hi havia hagut algun cas en la que havia estat necessària.

"Aquest document és actual, i les actualitzacions seran comunicades a mesura que vagin sorgin. Inclou investigacions dels acords financers que se saben associats a en Moriarty," va dir. En John va veure una llengüeta marcada com "Janus Cars" mentre fullejava l'arxiu.

"També, avenços en el seguiment de la dona que va utilitzar com asquer al banc de Regent Park la setmana passada," l'Anthea va continuar. "Així com l'interrogatori del franctirador arrestat a la piscina i entrevistes extenses amb la senyoreta Hooper."

En John va aixecar la mirada. "Vols dir la Molly?" va preguntar. "La Molly del dipòsit?"

L'Anthea va mirar avall cap a la seva BlackBerry, sense cap propòsit, en un principi, mentre continuava exposant els detalls. "De fet," va respondre. "La senyoreta Hooper ha estat la que més interacció ha tingut amb en Moriarty i estava molt entusiasmada amb poder ajudar." El llavi de l'Anthea es va curvar lleugerament. "Tot i que l'extrem sentiment de responsabilitat que sent sobre el que ha passat l'ha deixat..." va aturar-se, sense dubte buscant una expressió més suau que fos adient, "una mica emocional."va acabar.

"Ens n'hem adonat," va interrompre en Sherlock, la seva veu greu fent saltar en John ja que sonava just a la seva orella; havia estat tan capficat en el document, que no havia notat com s'havia apropat tant en Sherlock.

La mirada de l'Anthea va moure's d'ells dos cap a la taula, però la seva expressió va ser curosament neutra. Va agafar la maleta i va donar un pas enrere. "Òbviament, el document no pot sortir dels límits establerts, ni pot ser desatès – teniu caixa forta?"

En John va assentir.

"Doncs utilitzeu-la," va indicar. "A més, ens agradaria instalar aparells de monitorització, tant a l'interior del pis com al rebedor."

Tots dos homes van paralitzar-se, i van parlar a la vegada.

"No," va dir en John.

"De cap manera," va dir en Sherlock.

L'Anthea va aixecar una de les seves ben arreglades celles. "Com desitjeu," va contestar, dirigint-se a en Sherlock. "Avisaré al teu germà sobre la situació," va dir. "Podria tenir... alguna cosa a dir."

En Sherlock va ignorar-la, clarament desitjant submergir-se en l'arxiu.

"T'acompanyo a la sortida," va dir en John, deixant en Sherlock frustrat darrere seu mentre seguia l'Anthea escales avall. La senyora Hudson va aparèixer i va esperar-se al final de les escales, el seu nas arrugant-se davant l'olor d'una possible xafarderia a l'aire.

"Una nova _amiga,_?" va preguntar, maliciosament, però amb un element de desaprovació al seu to. "Com està el meu estimat Sherlock?"

L'Anthea va mirar-lo de nou, somrient – semblava molt més relaxada fora de la presència d'en Sherlock. En John va fer rodar els ulls.

"En Sherlock està bé, gràcies, senyora Hudson," va contestar. "Aquesta és l'Anteha, una companya."

"Hola," va dir l'Anthea, però no va aturar-se. "He de marxar, estarem en contacte, John."

Havia marxat i en John va tornar cap a les escales, sabent que en Sherlock estaria impacient perquè comencés a llegir-li el document.

La senyora Hudson el va agafar de la màniga. "Ep, un moment, rei," va dir. "Ara et porto el teu..." la seva veu va desaparèixer mentre s'allunyava, llavors va començar a parlar per sobre la seva espatlla. "Me'n va donar masses, ja saps," va dir, "però no vaig voler dir res, donades les circumstàncies. Va enganxar-me mentre entrava la nit passada."

Va desaparèixer darrere la seva porta, sortint-ne uns segons després amb alguna cosa als seus braços. "Volia preguntar-t'ho, per assegurar-me de que havies acabat amb ells, però em va dir que potser trigaries encara una llarga estona,"va afegir, donant-li.

Uns minuts després, en John entrava de nou a la sala d'estar per trobar en Sherlock esperant al sofà, els dits junts preparats per pensar, l'arxiu descansant en un seient al seu costat.

Va girar el seu cap desconcertat, mentre en John caminava a través de l'habitació i llençava el seu coixí de la Union Jack sobre la cadira. "Li vas dir a la senyora Hudson que m'estaria un llarg temps a la dutxa?" va demanar.

La cara d'en Sherlock va aclarar-se. "No importa això," va dir. "Vinga, John," va agafar el document i va agitar-lo a l'aire, donant copets al seient del costat.

En John va quedar-se al seu lloc. "Això és el que vas fer amb tots els coixins l'altre nit? Vas tornar-los i prou mentre jo era al bany?" En Sherlock només va arronsar les espatlles i en John va sospirar. "M'ha preguntat si estava molt brut," va queixar-se.

En Sherlock va riure dissimuladament. "Sembla una pregunta prou acertada, considerant la gran quantitat de temps que has estat allà dins aquesta setmana," va assenyalar, abans d'agitar l'arxiu altre cop. "Vinga, _va_, John," va insistir. "El joc no es juga tot sol, ja ho saps."

Va ser amb certa resistència que en John va fer el seu camí cap al sofà, i en Sherlock va semblar captar aquest detall. "Has canviat d'opinió?" va preguntar, mentre en John seia. "Creus que anar rere en Moriarty és massa perillós?" semblava cautelós.

En John va agafar el document. "Sempre hi haurà perill, amb tu," va contestar. "No vull convertir en Moriarty en un _home del sac_. No és en _Voldemort_." en Sherlock no va respondre i en John va sospirar de nou. "No tinc por a dir el seu nom," va explicar. "En Moriarty és certament perillós, potser l'adversari més perillós que mai tindrás, però és humà, i no tinc el teu problema a l'hora de tractar amb ell."

En Sherlock semblava confós. "Vols dir, la ceguesa?" va preguntar, però llavors va negar amb el cap immediatament. "No. No, això no és el que vols dir." Va arrugar el front. "Què vols dir?"

"El que vull dir, és que no sóc un idiota," va dir en John, francament, encara descontent amb el comentari sobre la dutxa. "No em preocupa el per què, o el com, ni res d'això. No sóc com tu – no necessito parlar amb ell, o retar-lo, o jugar a cap joc amb ell."

Va mirar en Sherlock, oblidant la seva irritació a mesura que els ulls es movien sobre la cara que coneixia tan bé. "Sé que no serà fàcil," va afegir. "Però el trobaràs. Sé que ho faràs. El trobaràs i no hi haurà cap discusió, no serà necessari cap muntatge." la cara d'en John era sinistre. "Quedaré prou content només disparant-li." Va obrir l'arxiu.


	12. Tensió

_Dons ja teniu aquí el capítol 12! Bona lectura! :D_

* * *

**Capítol 12: Tensió**

En Sherlock estava somiant. Sabia que estava somiant, però encara estava cec al seu somni, el que creia que era molt injust.

Estava sol. Hi havia altra gent allà, podia sentir-ne les veus; en Mycroft, la senyora Hudson, en Lestrade, fins i tot la Mama (qui l'havia _deixada_ anar?), però estava sol. Estava treballant, hi havia un cas; la gent parlava, li parlaven a ell i ell responia, però encara estava sol.

Es va despertar de sobte, obrint el seus ulls automàticament, abans de centrar els seus sentits restants en el seu entorn. Olor de capses de menjar xinès rebutjades – sala d'estar. Tela familiar sota les seves mans – el sofà. Soroll molt lleu de trànsit – de nit; correcció... soroll d'un camió de llet – matinada. Va escoltar, allargant la mà a través dels seients del sofà només per estar-ne segur... cap John.

Havien sigut tres nits i dos dies des que l'Anthea havia deixat el fitxer. Havien estat desperts tota la primera nit, mentre en John llegia en veu alta els informes, examinant cada document, el que li va portar gran part del dia següent també. Va llegir fins que la seva veu es va tornar aspra i gairebé no podia concentrar-se en les paraules, després va passar la nit dormitant incòmodament al sofà, mentre en Sherlock ho revisava tot al seu cap, buscant connexions, intentant unir els punts, despertant en John de tant en tant per comprovar un fet o repetir una declaració.

L'endemà, ahir de fet, ja que ja era de matinada, en John s'havia passat el dia examinant totes les fotografies, describint gent, llocs, dibuixos, tot, abans d'anunciar finalment que se n'anava a dormir, per no ser despertat exceptuant que hi hagués una emergència no relacionada amb el fitxer.

En Sherlock va menysprear la seva necessitat de dormir com era habitual, però semblava que el seu cos l'havia traït; era més difícil concentrar-se sense ser capaç de focalitzar la seva visió en alguna cosa. Potser encara necessitava més hores de son del normal per recuperar-se, a mida que sentia una necessitat urgent d'anar al seu llit en aquell precís moment, el que era estrany ja que normalment una becaina al sofà era suficient quan treballava en un cas.

Sense dubte, també podia culpar al menjar que en John l'havia forçat a menjar, ja que havia rebutjat terminàntment tocar les imatges de nou fins que el dejuni de 48 hores d'en Sherlock no es donés per finalitzat. Les discussions, posar-se de mal humor i les paraules dures havien estat inútils; en John podia ser increïblement tossut. Si qualsevol altre hagués estat autoritzat a llegir el document, en Sherlock l'hauria trucat abans d'haver-se rendit, però només hi havia l'Anthea, i allò seria... no.

Sense realment ser conscient de la decisió, va aixecar-se, i va preguntar-se si en John hauria tornat escales amunt ara que els símptomes d'en Sherlock, excepte la ceguesa, semblaven haver desaparegut, i especialment després d'algun dels insults que li havia proferit durant el debat del sopar... Potser hauria de comprovar primer la seva habitació, ja que estava més a prop, va decidir en Sherlock. A més, s'hauria de posar el pijama de totes maneres.

En John era allà. L'habitació era lleugerament més càl·lida que quan estava buida, i podia distingir clarament la càl·lida olor de "llar" tan aviat com va creuar el llindar de la porta. Després va escoltar la seva respiració constant a mida que s'acostava al llit, seient amb molta cura a l'extrem i allargant una mà.

En John estava estirat sobre el seu cantó esquerra, de manera que quedava d'esquenes a en Sherlock. El seu braç dret estava estirat a través de l'altra meitat del llit, descansant-ne la palma al lloc on en Sherlock seria normalment. Estava profundament adormit, sense alterar-se mentre la mà d'en Sherlock acabava de determinar la seva posició i es continuava movent sobre ell, acariciant el seu braç i la seva espatlla, després recorrent suaument el seu cabell.

No hi havien hagut avenços en l'aspecte físic de la seva relació des de la tarda a la cadira, quan en John s'havia esbocinat tan espectacularment. Tan aviat com havien començat amb l'arxiu, en Sherlock s'havia entregat al cas, absorbent tota la informació que en John li retransmetia, creant una xarxa de fets al seu cap, una complexa base de dades amb referències creuades a la que continuava donant voltes i més voltes, convençut que si aconseguia aturar-la en l'angle correcte en el seu ull mental, connexions amagades es revelarien elles mateixes.

Se n'havia adonat, però, que per molt que intentava focalitzar tota la seva atenció en el problema, sempre hi havia un altre nivell del seu cervell que reproduia continuament el temps que havia passat amb en John, l'encara secret petó, el massatge, despertar-se plegats, agafar-se les mans al taxi (en John l'agafava de la mà sovint així que, per què _aquell _moment resaltava tant?), i el temps a la cadira... la reacció d'en John, la pura força d'allò. Aclaparador.

En Sherlock va pensar sobre allò un cop més mentre la seva mà acariciava l'esquena d'en John, desitjant distretament que no portés la seva samarreta habitual. Tot i que s'havia declarat interessat en explorar aquesta àrea amb en John, no podia realment imaginar-se a si mateix cedint el seu control fins aquell extrem; tan sols pensar-ne el feia sentir clarament incòmode.

També es ressentia de la capacitat cerebral que estava sent desviada del cas per aquella distracció. Mai ho havia experimentat abans. El cas ho era tot. Sempre. Els detalls del dia a dia com menjar, dormir, el tediós curs de la vida mundana, tot s'esvaia i passava a un segon pla quan tenia un cas, especialment un cas com aquest, un de brillant, un de radiant, un d'_interessant_ que mereixia tota la seva atenció.

En John sempre havia estat un element important abans, i també ho era aquest cop, per descomptat, no servia de res negar que en Sherlock no seria de cap ajuda sense ell en aquests moments. Però a vegades en John diria el seu nom, i en Sherlock sentiria la seva veu sonant molt diferent, sense al·lè i panteixant. A vegades, en Sherlock agafaria la seva mà i recordaria agafar un altra cosa. A vegades, la necessitat de tan sols dirigir-se cap a en John i demanar... _alguna cosa,_ ni tan sols sabia el què, inhibia la seva capacitat d'absorbir informació i hauria de demanar que se li repetissin seccions senceres d'un informe. Era inacceptable, i en Sherlock no sabia què pensar ni què fer-ne.

Combina això amb la frustració de no ser capaç d'estudiar l'arxiu per un mateix, el flux d'informació del seu cervell limitat per la velocitat de lectura d'en John. En Sherlock havia estat a punt d'explotar quan en John havia insistit en que mengés. La discussió resultant havia estat la més seriosa que havien tingut des que en Sherlock s'havia despertat del coma, i li havia donat l'oportunitat perfecta per desfogar-se una mica.

No havia sigut realment una discussió, però, si havia de ser sincer. En John havia deixat clara la seva posició i havia rebutjat cedir, mentre en Sherlock malparlava i l'insultava, sent cada cop més desagradable a mida que el temps passava i en John no cedia. Si havia pensat que en John seria més fàcil de manipular ara, amb els seus sentiments al descobert, llavors en Sherlock estava molt equivocat.

S'havia comportat d'una manera lamentable, ho sabia, deixant anar la seva frustració sobre en John, l'última persona al món que s'ho mereixia. Va passar els seus dits pel cabell d'en John un cop més. Per la seva desgràcia, havia estat tota la nit absent i malhumorat, tot i que, després que haguéssin sopat, en John havia començat a examinar les fotos una altra vegada sense comentaris, sense presumir de la seva victòria, i continuant molt més temps del que, sense dubte, ell volia fins que les demandes d'en Sherlock finalment havien caigut i se n'havia anat cap al llit. En Sherlock va ficar la mà sota els llençols, explorant... sense pijama. En John devia haver-se tret la roba i s'havia quedat en roba interior, caient rodó pel cansament.

En Sherlock es sentia malament; una altra sensació que era nova i una que no li acabava d'agradar. Què li estava passant? Per què tenia tots aquells sentiments ara, quan no recordava tenir-los abans? Eren un efecte derivat de la seva ferida al cap? Aquesta connexió amb en John, el lligam que el feia sentir tan culpable, podia ser tan sols dependència, basant-se en el fet que no podia manegar-se-les sol ara. Quant era real i quant de tot allò s'esvairia quan la seva visió tornés i pogués tornar a la normalitat?

Volia explorar la part física amb en John, a vegades sentia que allò era l'únic que volia fer, i potser ara que ja tenia tota la informació al seu cap, tindrien temps; però en John tenia raó amb el que havia dit al taxi, en Sherlock encara no estava segur.

Gradualment, va anar adonant-se que tan sols era allà assegut, acariciant el cap d'en John a través del seu cabell. Va aixecar-se, sacsejant el cap; devia estar més cansat del que pensava. Va treure's tota la roba excepte els seus shorts, sense preocupar-se del pijama, i va ficar-se al llit, agafant la mà d'en John i col·locant-se sota ella, de manera que va acomodar-la al seu pit. Moments més tard, estava adormit.

* * *

En John va despertar-se en un segon, de cop, completament alerta. Era de dia, la llum intentava atravessar les pesades cortines i resseguia la silueta de l'espatlla i el braç d'en Sherlock, mentre jeia d'esquenes a ell; pell càl·lida sota la mà d'en John, que descansava sobre el maluc d'en Sherlock. Estava tremolant.

En John va parpallejar un parell de vegades, treint-se la son dels ulls. La respiració d'en Sherlock era violenta i s'estava clarament sacsejant... estava plorant? En John l'havia vist plorar milers de vegades, llàgrimes de cocodril que desapareixien tan aviat com havien aparegut, un cop s'havia obtingut el resultat desitjat, però no podia imaginar-se'l ensorrant-se d'aquella manera a la realitat. No és que en Sherlock sigui tan fred com pretén, però estaria molt més inclinat a disparar contra la paret que a permetre's una reacció tan humana com plorar. Potser li feia mal alguna cosa?

En John va intentar cridar el seu nom, però no va haver-hi resposta. Va moure la seva mà cap a l'espatlla d'en Sherlock i va estirar, intentant girar-lo sobre la seva esquena, però tan sols es va arronsar més. Ara gemegava.

La seva preocupació anava en augment. En John va decidir sortir del llit i anar cap a l'altra banda. En Sherlock era gairebé al mig del llit, com sempre, així que hi havia prou espai com per a què en John tornés a pujar al llit i pogués veure la seva cara. En Sherlock no estava plorant, però estava clarament agitat. El parpelleig de les seves parpelles indicava que es trobava a la fase REM del son; estava tenint un malson.

En John va acostar-se més i va posar totes dues mans a la cara d'en Sherlock, cridant el seu nom mentre li deia que es despertés. Després d'unes poques repeticions, en Sherlock va fer just allò, obrint els ulls de cop, les seves mans volant cap a en John per agafar-lo.

"Tan sols era un somni, estàs bé, tot està bé," va murmurar en John, suaument.

"John?" la veu d'en Sherlock va trencar-se al dir el seu nom. "John, jo..." va callar, estirant les cames de la posició en què s'havia despertat i després donant-se la volta, empenyent en John sobre la seva esquena i movent-se sobre seu cobrint-lo. Va aixecar la seva mà dreta per acaronar el front d'en John amb el seu polze, endavant i endarrere, com si estigués comprovant alguna cosa.

"Sherlock, què passa?" va preguntar en John, mirant l'expressió de dolor que estava sobre seu. "Ha sigut només un somni. Tot està bé. Tu estàs bé." Aquest era el primer cop que havia vist en Sherlock tenint un malson; va preguntar-se si era una cosa que havia passat sovint, abans de la seva ferida.

La seva respiració va accelerar-se de cop, quan en Sherlock va deixar caure el seu pes i va ocultar la seva cara al coll d'en John, agafant aire profundament i també... en John podia sentir alguna cosa molla. Va preguntar-se de nou si serien llàgrimes, però després va reconèixer la sensació d'una boca contra la seva gola, la llengua d'en Sherlock tastant la seva pell, com si verifiqués de totes les maneres possibles que ell era allà.

En John va aixecar els braços i va començar a acaronar amunt i avall la llarga esquena d'en Sherlock. La llarga i _núa _expansió d'esquena, va corregir, permetent que una mà anés més avall, entre els llençols, comprovant... podia notar l'inici d'una peça de roba, però una de les cuixes d'en Sherlock estava pressionada entre les seves i definitivament, no estava coberta de roba, per tant devia ser la cintura dels seus shorts.

En John se n'havia anat al llit enfadat amb en Sherlock, sentint-se dolgut i decebut, tot i que podia entendre la frustració que havia desencadenat tota la discusió. Des del coma, semblava que tots dos anaven en contra del món en molts sentits... hi havien hagut desacords, però la seva connexió mai havia trontollat. Ara semblava que en Sherlock intentava lluitar contra aquell lligam, intentant tornar a ser qui era abans, i frustrant-se quan les seves limitacions físiques l'impedien l'èxit.

Tot i així, l'home que ara tremolava als seus braços el necessitava clarament, i cap mena d'emprenyamenta o dolor podia fer que en John li donés l'esquena. Va doblegar el genoll, posant el seu peu pla sobrel el llit per donar-se impuls, i va girar-los a tots dos perquè quedéssin estirats de costat, portant les seves mans a agafar la mandíbula d'en Sherlock.

"M'ho vols explicar?" va preguntar.

En Sherlock va aixecar la seva mà, acaronant el front d'en John una altra vegada. "Estàvem a la piscina," va dir, la seva veu ronca i aspra. "Era tal i com tu la vas descriure, així que no sé si la recordo o si tan sols estic visualitzant l'escena."

"Molt bé, descriu-me alguna cosa que no hagi mencionat," va suggerir en John. "Què me'n dius del color de les cortines dels cubicles? No crec que això fos a l'informe."

"No, no hi era," va assegurar en Sherlock. "Eren blaves i vermelles, alternants."

"Correcte," va confirmar en John. "Així doncs, t'enrecordes de tot ara? Què me'n dius d'en Moriarty? Perquè això podria ser útil – fins ara només has tingut 'en Jim del departament d'informàtica' per tirar endavant, i no sé si cap quantitat de paraules pot descriure realment com era, com de ... trasbalsador era."

"No ho sé, John," va dir en Sherlock, lentament. "Sembla ser que una part d'això és una memòria de veritat, l'escena al menys, sí, en Moriarty hi era, el vaig veure un instant; vestit fosc – Westwood?, camisa blanca, agulla de corbata platejada, però..." Va callar, baixant la seva mà per enroscar el seu braç al voltant del cos d'en John i inclinant-se cap endavant pressionant els seus fronts.

"Què?" va preguntar en John. "Què passa?" No havia testificat tot el que en Moriarty havia dit, només allò que havia considerat rellevant en aquell moment. "Estàs recordant alguna cosa que no hi havia a l'informe?"

"Suposo que podries dir-ho així, sí," en Sherlock va contestar, els seus dits estrenyent-se, mentre agafava part de la samarreta d'en John. "Ens disparaven a tots dos."

En John va tirar-se enrere per mirar-lo, però la seva expressió va ser curosa. "Ens disparaven _a tots dos_?" va repetir. "Moriem?" va afegir, llavors va desitjar no haver-ho fet, ja que en Sherlock va estremir-se, i va moure la seva mà al front d'en John de nou. Tot va encaixar llavors. "Em disparaven al cap?" va preguntar. En Sherlock va assentir. "Davant teu?" Va assentir de nou. "I tu?" va preguntar.

"Al pit," va contestar en Sherlock. "A mi em disparaven al pit. Llavors ha estat quan m'he despertat."

"D'acord," va dir en John, lentament, la seva mirada caient automàticament al pit nu d'en Sherlock, que no havia tocat fins llavors; però ara el seu braç dret estava atrapat entre els seus cossos i la palma de la seva mà estava ben oberta sobre ell. "Bé, clarament part de record i part d'imaginació amb aquest," va dir, intentant no centrar-se en l'escalfor de la pell sota la seva mà. Per què no podia portar posat el pijama aquell home?

En John s'estava enfadant amb si mateix. No importava l'angle des del que miréssis aquella situació, però era inapropiat per ell estar excitant-se en aquell moment. En Sherlock estava clarament inquiet i necessitava consol i algú que l'entengués, no que li anéssin donant copets a l'abdomen amb una erecció persistent.

Al mateix tenps, després de la manera com en Sherlock s'havia comportat el dia anterior, i algunes de les coses tan doloroses que havia dit, en John no li volia donar la satisfacció de saber que encara estava en possessió del botó per "encendre" en John; perquè un cop en Sherlock s'adonés que només s'havia de baixar els pantalons per fer que en John s'oblidés de tot sobre el que havien estat discutint, llavors estava ben i veritablement fotut, i no en el bon sentit.

Girant-se una mica sobre el llit, en Sherlock va posar la seva mà dreta al costat del coll d'en John, el polze acaronant la vora de la mandíbula d'en John. "Vull donar-te un petó, John," va dir.

La respiració d'en John es va aturar a la seva gola, però en Sherlock va continuar.

"Vull fer-ho, però no ho faré, perquè tenies raó... no n'estic segur." En John va empassar, i va assentir amb el cap, sabent que en Sherlock sentiria i reconeixeria el moviment.

"Vull ser honest amb tu ," va continuar en Sherlock. "Et mereixes això, si més no." Va aturar-se, els seus dits estrenyent-se. "Sento tot allò d'ahir, les coses que vaig dir." Realment semblava penedit, va adonar-se en John. No era una expressió gaire familiar, i donava la sensació que havia anat a parar a la cara incorrecta i que no sabia molt bé que hi feia allà.

"Realment no vols controlar-me, això va ser injust," va admetre en Sherlock. "I la resta de coses... estava frustrat i enfadat, i vaig deixar-ho anar tot sobre tu perquè sé que no em deixaràs." Va arrufar les celles. "Dec haver canviat," va decidir. "L'antic jo hauria agafat l'avantatge de qualsevol cosa com aquesta – vaig utilitzar l'enamorament de la Molly per aconseguir el que volia del dipòsit, un cop i un altre, i després vaig ignorar-la." Va pensar de nou. "De fet, encara ho faria," va afegir. "Interessant."

Va sacsejar el cap, i en John mirava, fascinat, mentre era testimoni de com en Sherlock intentava deduïr-se a si mateix.

"Però tu ets diferent," va dir-li en Sherlock. "Fer-te mal, em fa mal a mi." Semblava sorprès per haver-se adonat d'aquest fet. "_Em _sap greu," va emfatitzar. "I intentaré no fer-ho un altre cop. Sento coses per tu," el cor d'en John anava a un ritme frenètic ara, "però no estic segur d'on venen, i de si puc refiar-me'n."

Va pressionar més fort, acostant els seus llavis al llarg de la mandíbula d'en John a mida que parlava. "Així que encara que tinc moltes ganes," les seves paraules es veien intercalades per petons, "_moltes_ ganes de besar-te com cal," va girar el cap d'en John per poder continuar la seva ruta, "respectaré la teva petició i esperaré fins estar-ne segur." Va acabar la seva frase fregant l'orella dreta d'en John, abans d'aixecar el cap. "Encara... vull dir, em perdones?"

En John amb prou forces podia respirar. En certa manera era conscient de la pregunta que en Sherlock li havia formulat, i del fet que la profunditat dels seus sentiments no era ja cap secret. Per altra banda, semblava haver-hi una falta de flux sanguini prou notable cap al seu cervell i semblava estar tenint problemes de coherència.

"Sí," va manegar-se-les per dir, resposta que va semblar suficient, i que era la que solia tenir per defecte quan estava en companyia d'en Sherlock.

"Vols aixecar-te?" va preguntar en Sherlock, dispersant la poca intel·ligència que en John havia aconseguit aplegar. "Tan sols, necessito pensar, i m'agradaria fer-ho aquí, amb tu, si creus que podries dormir una mica més?"

En John va deixar anar un sospir tremolós, intentant treure a la seva ment de la cuneta plena d'insinuacions i tornant a centrar-se. "Vols dir que vols abraçar-me?" va preguntar.

"T'està bé?" va preguntar en Sherlock. "Tinc tota la informació aquí ara." Va tocar-se el temporal. "Gràcies a tu," va afegir, donant un altre petó al costat del cap d'en John. "Tan sols necessito deixar que s'infiltri durant una estona."

En John va considerar les seves opcions. No passaria per alt l'oportunitat de passar unes poques hores als braços d'un gairebé despullat Sherlock, especialment després de la falta de contacte dels últims dies. Tot i així, estava prou segur que la seva erecció no aniria en lloc, el que seria estrany al principi, i finalment maleïdament incòmode.

"Sona genial," va dir. "Deixa'm anar a refrescar-me, a fer una dutxa ràpida; torno en deu minuts."

En Sherlock el va mirar dubitatiu. "Normalment en necessites quinze," va assenyalar.

En John va mirar avall; per una vegada agraït que els ulls d'en Sherlock no poguéssin seguir la seva mirada. "Crec que deu seran suficients," va dir. "Potser menys."

* * *

Quan la trucada d'en Lestrade va arribar, en John va trobar-se furiós per haver estat despertat d'un son profund. No furiós per que l'haguéssin despertat, però furiós per adonar-se que havia dormit durant gairebé tres hores mentre s'abraçaven gairebé despullats. L'esgotament de les nits anteriors l'havia enxampat pocs minuts després d'haver tornat de la seva "dutxa".

En Sherlock, però, va semblar molt content per la trucada, i va exigir a en John que s'aixequés del llit immediatament i que posés en marxa la tetera. "Un canvi ens farà bé, John," insistia. "Necessites sortir del pis una estona."

En John va trepitjar la cuina, murmurant per si mateix mentre preparava una mica de té amb unes torrades, finalment sentint com en Sherlock es movia a mida que s'aixecava del llit i es vestia abans d'aparèixer a la cuina, immaculat, com sempre.

Com s'ho feia? En John es preguntava, amb resentiment. Inclús cec, en Sherlock es veia molt més arreglat i llest del que en John podia aconseguir en el seu millor dia. Una altra camisa amb el coll obert, aquelles clavícules mostrant-se de nou, la seva llarga gola exposada; aquell home no tenia una corbata, com a mínim? Va preguntar-se si tindria temps per una altra dutxa abans de sortir.

"Llest, John?" hi havia un to una mica aspre a la veu d'en Sherlock, però a la seva cara no es reflectia cap altra cosa que cordialitat, i va acceptar la torrada sense queixes, tot i que en John no hagués forçat la qüestió aquesta vegada.

En Lestrade semblava content de veure'ls a l'escena del crim, que es trobava en un bloc d'oficines desert. "Tant de bo us hagués consultat abans pel cas de l'_Au Pair_," va dir, els seus ulls movent-se sobre tots dos. "Ens hauria estalviat molt de temps, però no vaig adonar-me que encara..." Va callar. "Vull dir, no vam pensar..."

"Ho feu alguna vegada?" va deixar anar en Sherlock, i en John va oferir un somriure disculpant mentre era empès endavant, en Sherlock agafant-lo del braç impacientment.

"Perdó," va llençar sobre la seva espatlla, "Crec que s'ha llevat amb el peu esquerre avui."

"No m'he llevat amb el peu esquerre," va assenyalar en Sherlock, sense baixar el to de la seva veu mentre es movien cap al centre de l'activitat. "En tot cas t'hi has llevat tu amb el peu esquerre perquè no eres al teu cantó del llit."

Un silenci va créixer de cop al seu voltant, mentre tothom aixecava les celles i mirades d' "ha dit realment això?" s'intercanviaven. En John estava una mica perplex. Tot i que a ell li agradava la idea que tinguessin una relació oberta, no havien parlat d'allò en cap moment i no estava segur si en Sherlock havia tingut en compte totes les ramificacions.

"El cos, John?" va dir ràpidament en Sherlock, sense preocupar-se per l'allau de comentaris que havia iniciat.

En Lestrade va donar un pas endavant, enviant una mirada interrogant a en John mentre començava a explicar el problema del cos sense identificar que havien trobat abans aquell dia.

Un cop ja havia complert amb el seu paper, les descripcions fetes, en John va donar un pas enrere i tan sols mirava mentre en Sherlock parlava amb en Lestrade i la Sally, gaudint de tornar-lo a veure sent ell mateix, fins que una veu sarcàstica va parlar rere seu.

"He sentit dir que t'han ascendit?" Era l'Anderson, acabat d'arrivar a l'escena i gens content de trobar en Sherlock usurpant el seu territori un cop més.

En John va entrar en tensió. Ningú li havia preguntat directament sobre el comentari d'en Sherlock, i no estava del tot segur sobre com havia de tractar la qüestió.

"De burro de càrrega a gos pigall, no?" va continuar el malparit adulador i en John va deixar anar un sospir d'alleujament quan va adonar-se que l'Anderson no devia haver escoltat encara l'última xafarderia i que, senzillament, estava sent tan desagradable com sempre.

En Sherlock va girar el cap en aquella direcció, clarament buscant. "John!" va cridar.

L'Anderson va riure per sota el nas. "Veus què deia? Ho diu amb el mateix to que algú que diu _Sit!" _ va dir. "Sí, 'gos' és apropiat."

"Vés a la merda, Anderson," va contestar en John, movent-se endavant per reunir-se amb en Sherlock, els ulls de qui s'estaven estrenyent a mida que s'acostava, la seva atenció clarament centrada darrere seu.

"No parlis, Anderson. Et fa semblar estúpid." va dir ben alt; movent-se en la seva direcció i allargant la mà per agafar la d'en John. "Tot i que, segons la Sergent Donovan, sembla que t'he d'agraïr que hagis canviat el desodorant per un de menys desagradable." Va aturar-se, just davant l'Anderson ara, i va inspirar ben fort.

"No, m'he equivocat," va dir, sacsejant el cap. "Sembla que les felicitacions han d'anar a la Sally per haver millorat en el seu gust cap als homes; tot i que, seriosament..." va girar-se cap a la Sally, qui tenia una expressió d'horror a la cara, "potser hauries de considerar emportar-te els teus propis articles de tocador, si has de tenir tantes trobades nocturnes de feina."

Tot va anar costa avall des d'aquell punt i, tan aviat com en Sherlock va haver transmès les seves deduccions, en John va alegrar-se de poder-se'l emportar d'allà. El viatge en taxi a casa va ser incòmode i en Sherlock va restar callat, amb el cap baix, i les mans per si mateix.

No era la seva "cara de pensar" però, va decidir en John. Semblava estar a la vora d'un precipici; inquiet, increïblement tens, com si el més mínim cop hagués de provocar una explosió de magnituds inimaginables.

Després de tot el que havia dit el dia anterior, en John no estava d'humor per aguantar-ne una altra. Tan aviat com van entrar dins el pis, va tancar la porta de la sala d'estar i va donar un parell de passos cap a dins, mentre en Sherlock es girava per enfrontar-lo.

"Mira," va dir. "Sé que estàs frustrat per la teva situació actual, sé que és dur." La cara d'en Sherlock va semblar mostrar una reacció davant allò, però aviat va tornar a ser inexpressiva.

"Però tot té un límit i ja n'hi ha hagut prou," va continuar en John. "Vas ser horrible amb mi ahir i sí, ja sé que t'has disculpat, però realment no t'has explicat, ni de bon tros. Després has estat més dur de l'habitual amb l'Anderson, que, d'acord, no és que m'importi massa, però la pobra Sally no es mereixia allò."

Va estudiar el seu amic, buscant alguna pista de què havia provocat aquell increment en la seva irritabilitat i la seva poca paciència. "Quin problema tens?" va exigir.

La frustració d'en Sherlock començava a fer-se visible a través d'aquella cara neutra. La seva mandíbula estava tensa i en John va veure com les seves mans es tancaven en punys; semblava que estigués tractant de calmar-se. Clarament l'intent no va donar resultat, perquè va donar un pas endavant, fins que va estar just davant la cara d'en John. "Tu ets el problema!" va exclamar, donant una volta dramàtica i allunyant-se un parell de passos en la direcció contrària.

En John va retrocedir, sentint-se com si li haguéssin donat un cop de puny a l'estómac. No havia tingut encara temps d'assimilar aquella horrible sensació quan en Sherlock va ser davant seu de nou, allargant les seves mans i trobant les seves espatlles, empenyent-lo contra la paret.

"Ets al meu cap," va dir, la seva veu tensa. "No puc concentrar-me. No puc centrar-me. Ho bloquejo però ho atravesses. Recordo contínuament..." Va retirar els seus braços de cop i es va passar les mans pel cabell. "M'estàs tornant boig!" va donar una altra volta.

En John va sentir-se millor. Molt, millor. Millor, de fet, del que s'havia sentit en molt temps.

"Què és el que vols, Sherlock?" va preguntar, tranquilament, els seus ulls passejant-se sobre la rígida esquena de la figura davant seu. Si la curiositat d'en Sherlock s'estava convertint en desig, l'última cosa que en John volia era fer-lo desaparèixer.

En Sherlock encara continuava sense mirar-lo, però va sacsejar el seu cap. "No ho sé, John," va admetre, molt més calmat després d'haver explotat. "De què em serveix el meu cervell ara? Sé que vull alguna cosa, però ni tan sols sé què és." Va girar-se i va seure al braç del sofà.

"Bé, si vols el meu diagnòstic," va començar en John, i en Sherlock va aixecar ràpidament el cap, clarament esperant que hi hagués una explicació mèdica pels seus símptomes. "Diria que estàs patint un cas clar de 'boles blaves'."

En Sherlock el mirava amb expressió neutra, i en John va sospirar. "Frustració sexual," va elaborar, avançant un parell de passos.

"Sé que vas excitar-te amb el massatge, que va ser..." Va haver de pensar-hi una mica, els últims dies sent una mica borrosos a la seva ment. "Fa quatre nits," va calcular. "Vas donar-te una dutxa després d'allò, vas fer-te una palla almenys llavors?" va preguntar, sense embuts.

En Sherlock va quedar amb la boca oberta i un lleuger toc rosat va aparèixer a les seves galtes. "Jo no... vull dir... ho he fet, però rarament..." El rubor anava en augment mentre en John l'observaba, fascinat. "No." va respondre en Sherlock, finalment, sacsejant el seu cap.

"Després, les coses van posar-se prou interessants en aquell viatge en taxi, seguit, és clar, per tu fent-me arribar a l'orgasme aquella mateixa tarda." Va recordar el moment. "Per ser sincers, no estava del tot atent a les teves reaccions en aquell moment," va admetre. "Però estava estirat sobre teu i estic prou segur que al menys estaves parcialment excitat; és veritat?"

En Sherlock semblava disposat a fer qualsevol altra cosa que mantenir aquella conversa, però va posar-se recte i va assentir amb el cap.

"I no has fet res sobre el tema des de llavors?" en John va preguntar. "No t'has..."

"No." la interrupció va ser immediata.

"Bé, doncs aquí ho tens," va dir en John, amb els aires d'un home que diu allò que és obvi. En Sherlock encara semblava aturdit. Principalment avergonyit, però aturdit.

En John va sospirar. Com podia ser que un home adult fos tan ignorant? Llavors va recordar el sistema solar, i va fer rodar els ulls.

"Estàs donant corda al teu cos, però no li dones cap oportunitat d'alliberar-se," va explicar. "Tot i que," va afegir, mentre hi pensava, "no hem fet res aquests últims dies, a part d'abraçar-nos aquest matí; pensava que ja hauria desaparegut per ara."

En Sherlock va arrufar el nas. "En tot cas, s'està fent pitjor," va dir. "Aquest matí t0has adormit; jo només trobava cada cop més difícil concentrar-me en qualsevol altra cosa que no fóssis tu. Ara sembla que només hagi d'olorar-te per..." va callar, agitant el braç lleugerament però tan sols les paraules van ser suficient perquè l'atenció d'en John es centrés en la seva engonal. Estava assegut però, així que era impossible saber-ho.

En John va moure's fins que va estar a l'abast dels braços d'en Sherlock i va escoltar com inspirava de cop.

Les seves mans van aixecar-se per agafar els seus malucs, i va empenyer-lo endavant, i en Sherlock va recolzar-se sobre en John descansant el seu front sobre el seu pit. "_Fes_ alguna cosa,John," va dir, entre una plegària i una ordre.

En John va agafar la cara d'en Sherlock entre les seves mans i va aixecar-la, va donar un pas endavant, de manera que quedéssin ben junts, sentint uns llargs braços lliscant al voltant de la seva cadera per agafar-lo ben fort. _Mare meva_, va pensar, a mida que els seus cossos entraven en contacte, en Sherlock no havia estat de broma.

Sabia que la seva veu no seria ferma, però va parlar de totes maneres. "Bé," va dir. "Òbviament hi ha una qüestió, que necessites resoldre per poder aclarir la teva ment, si més no." Va deixar anar una mica d'aire, tirant-se una mica enrere per poder veure la cara d'en Sherlock, tot i que l'acció premia els seus malucs, treient gemecs de tots dos.

"Sembla que l'única pregunta és si hi tractes tu mateix," _NO, SI US PLAU! _Va fer que els seus pensaments fóssin el més alts possibles, "o si vols un cop de mà?" Era suficientment explícit per una persona tan nova com en Sherlock en tot aquell món? Millor ser clars, va decidir en John. "O, ja saps..." va afegir. "Una boca?"


End file.
